


Lords of the Delta Rune

by Crimsom_Phantom (Crimson_Phantom), Lords of the Delta Rune 2 (Crimson_Phantom)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Animal Instincts, Character Death, Character Study, Dark, Dark Past, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Grillby (Undertale) Backstory, Kings & Queens, M/M, Master/Slave, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Princes & Princesses, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Destruction, Self-Reflection, Sexual Tension, Slavery, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimsom_Phantom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Lords%20of%20the%20Delta%20Rune%202
Summary: During the medieval era, a violent dynamic struggle between humans and monsters is ongoing as the realm's most power monsters fight to keep their hold on the dynasty, the Dremurrs of The Delta Rune. While other monster species fight for independence as a means for equal control of the territories as others hunt monsters for their price and value. A cover-up ensues leaving the skeleton race almost a forgotten myth, discredited for their crimes against the crown. One day the son of the King finds a skeleton at a marketplace on his journey home and starts to uncover the truth of his family's history...
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Battle for Strongbourne

_Through me the way into the suffering city Through me the way to eternal pain, Through me the way that runs among the lost. Justice urged on my high Artificer My maker was Divine Authority, The Highest Wisdom, and Primal Love. Before me nothing nothing but eternal things Were made, and I endure eternally. Abandon all hope, who enter here..._

The war had already been commenced in a heated battle between monsters and humans over the sanctioned territory between their kingdoms. The skeleton squadron was pushed forward on the main line of infantry and disassembled in a frontal attack as the war raged on in battle and bloodshed. Through the sounds of horns blown, the clang of swords, claws and spears crimson sprays and dust wafted over the smoke filled skies.

The allied commanders watched from the cliff-side illuminated by the flames that left shadows that appeared like dancing bruises across their face from the looming trees above. Andron Dremurr, son of the Vallentinus the Great, reigning crown of the monster dynasty. The eldest of the Dremurrs at 13 feet, Andron was seasoned in his fair share of combat as he was blind in one eye as his other was pitch as coal with a vertical yellow pupil that centered his piercing, cold yet predatory glare in his expression.

Old, healed scars decorate the left side of his face. His horns were worn and elongated out the think black hair framing his face like long ravens feathers. The horns branched like hanging trees behind his head and curved behind him to a sharp point, detailing his age and strength. He was, as standing, the most powerful monster in reign.

Alegreya, to his side, the Lord of the skeleton stronghold and standing commander. His attire was expensively cut and detailed down to the adornment of his house and his ringed, bony fingers. The house sigil of a bone dragon blasting blue fire opals. His posture was rigid and his eyes black with piercing yellow centers and a gaze that was intelligent, thoughtful and calculating. He surveyed the scene in front of him as they lost their luster while the much larger monster beside him was surveying as well, yet more doing so on the commander with a sideways glance.

The alliance between their clans had not been a welcomed one, more opportunistic...

The third and last opposition standing in their ranks was Azar Ignitius, house of the elemental race known as fire mystics. Alike the skeletons they were known for their occult and alchemical works capable of capricious devastation igniting fire wherever they moved, turning a battlefield to ash, smoke and cinders when the indication called for it.

A faint humanoid shape glowed from his features underneath his brass armor and leather adornments as amber gold fire constantly moved patterns over his face and hands which remained unclothed for expelling attacks. His eyes were piercing pure white and his jagged gait for his mouth.

Contrary to belief the fire monsters themselves were actually quite cool to the touch as their clothing remained unscathed from the interval fire. Azar's race was a valuable ally to the Delta Rune as the Dremurr chimera's were creatures who fed off the magic of fire and expelled the ability themselves through fire patterns known commonly as _fire bullets_.

The skeleton Alegreya raised his hand deftly with a flash of ice to his piercing gaze with a sudden force forward of his steady hand as his blue magic ignited. In almost moments of acting, a massive reverberating roar sounded and rumbled the ground as the air waved from the sudden movement just cut above their heads and a creature the size of a mountain erupt blue electric fire through meeting of heated glycerin as it spread it's elongated jaws.

It's attack filled the battlefield in a tactical line sweep as the bony structure of the dragon flew into the smoke by a massive waft of fleshless wings and out of sight to realign it's next attack meanwhile Andron watched it with precision.

One of the skeletons Blasters.

Vhar. One of the very last, had finally made an appraisal. Alegreya's personal creature and standing alpha of it's race.

It was the complex casualty of bad timing and misfortune. Most all skeletons and their creatures originated in the alps from the far, unexplored east. They were unknown monsters from the vast unexplored world. The homeland of the skeletons race had recently been destroyed by natural and unnatural means sending most of their creatures extinct at the loss of their brooding dens. The skeletons then relocated and took the offending castle Strongbourne against the humans with five blasters remaining as they fled their burning colony due the last conflict with these human to repopulate and settle. It had greatly cost them. Cutting down most of the creatures that survived the initial devastation as well as a heavy mark to their own. By the time of this human invasion to reclaim back the territory, they had one...

So a tready was made with the monster dynasty and the skeleton race yet the skeletons themselves were not accustomed to bending the knee but rather their own nation and hierarchy status. For a smaller species they were seen as unpredictable, forceful and stubborn by most but especially the Delta Rune as reigning power to the lands...

And Andron has thought hard on this...

The smell of blood, dust and smoke rank the air as bones and fire patterns had been used in excessive force to hold down the enemy from making it to the Strongbourne.

"Your Highness please, we've got to do something! We're losing reconnaissance by the moment!" Alagreya spoke loss of breathe as he impeded the King.

"So I see..." Andron lamented quietly. His eyes still transfixed on him.

The skeleton was waiting for the asset cavalry yet it was never commanded as he turned to face the King as the castle had placed their treburchets between the cavalry and the frontward siege of the human infantry.

Andron's mind seemed.... elsewhere as he intensely watched this with a hint of whimsy.

It was a custer. Predictably...

Azar turned to the King as he volunteered. "Your majesty, I can send my squadron to flank the enemy line and defend the perimeter."

The monster King half nod. "See it done yourself. Go now..." He said with an insisting glare with a small smile that left an ominous glow to his eye. The fire monster hesitated at first but then bowed his head slightly, then looking to Alegraya momentarily wanting to speak but simply heads down the sleep incline as he brandished his sword.

He had a deep internal resistance of ungrounding himself but it wasn’t for the sake of entering the battle, rather the sake of leaving the King and commander...

As the skeleton continued to glare at him, awaiting an order, with a thundering roar that vibrated his chest Andron signaled his leadership in the front to deploy their cavalry. Both heavy and light infantry to slow down the wave of enemy warriors whilst ensuring that allied leadership would be overwhelmed along with them as the Delta Rune guards formed behind a line of fire bullets to ensure a longer defense to the castle army instead.

Blood sprayed through the air as a large monster in the midst of the battle lunged and grabbed the human who swung his sword at him and struck his horns in a clang. Gripping the smaller the large creature thrashed his head violently and slung the man nearly ripping him in sections as he then turned to swing his large paws and cut another down with a final blow slicing the throat by the slice of the sickle claw atop his foot with a bellowing growl.

Darkon Dremurr, Duke of the reigning sovereign and Andron's brother, had a extreme prowess for battle yet rose up to his full height and lift his head towards the sky as his ears perked at hearing his brother's signal. He sounds a responding bawl as he grinned bloodstained fangs and breached off the unit with an order to the guards to stand ground on their castle forces as he hit all fours and drove his claws into the earth to disappear into the smoke toward the central ranks of the humans.

Or so they thought....

The skeleton army was taking massive damage from all sides as the enemy closed in what seemed like an eternal wave over the ice blue parameter just laid between them and the hoard. Dust almost clouded the air as thick as smoke and fire leaving the blaster Vhar without direct access through the clouds to assault without the threat of being taken down by their unseen ballistae.

As the skeleton general turned around to blast another barricade of bones she sees a figure approaching at a fast pace through the debris as the fires consuming the field illuminated them. He was massive but low to the ground as he paused, shoulders rocking to engage an attack as the shine of his eye gave way his position.

A Dremurr, as the form gave way... and the red and gold shine of his eyes, the fierce Duke Darkon.

He entered their rank as he descended on the human army ripping a man off his feet and sending him in the air to return into his claws with a wet crunch. As he engaged another that dared to strike him slicing the man open by his sickle claw.

"The Delta Guards have arrived!" She shout to her troops as they pulled back.

She turned back to the Duke as the only thing the saw after that was sudden force of his open maw and teeth.

Yielding their indirect capabilities of the castle guard early left the skeleton army to fight on their own without the help of 'The Delta Rune' as Andron heard a loud bellow in the distance and he smiled at the confirmed status.

And signaling the location as the human army started to fall back.

"Seems like they are mainly focusing their attacks on you... Lord Alegreya... my brother has just signaled his forces tried to help you..." The King of monsters spoke thoughtfully.

"My people are outnumbered!... Our rank is depleting and taking high damage. What are you doing?! Cease the fallback and engage, I beg you!"

"Yes I intend to, my friend..." Andron deftly placed his hand on the skeleton's shoulder with a squeeze as he joined aside the Lord and surveyed the battleground. After a moment as the macabre masterpiece displayed below them he added quietly and unnaturally calm. "It's a shame.... that they all died... Such arrogance regarding yourself so prideful you rushed straight in headstrong. You creatures always thought so highly of yourselves as equals, relying so heavily that your magic kept you untouchable to anyone... You never engage any enemy before the situation is known by sending off all your assets and leaving yourself exposed...." He stared the skeleton down as the slits if his pupils narrowed to a thin line.

"...Excuse me?..." The skeleton pulled sharply to the side with a snap. "You gave the order..."

Andron grunt in acknowledgment. "...When you play the game of power you win or lose, live or die, there is no middleground... and you, my friend, I'm afraid you lost..." The seasoned monster smirked with cold calculating eyes. "Its sad really... I almost didn't have to persuade the point of their position. It was amusingly easy..."

"What?... Your majesty, what are you-"

"Who do you think told them so we could come to this resolve?" Andron's eyes widened as his head tilt slightly which was his only fluid movement as his eyes pierced with a predatory glare. "Humans are so predictable in battle but your kind... was far more zealous... sacrifices must be made." The skeleton pant breath as he looked back at the battle field, the realization of his vulnerability coming to his face as the massive monster mere inches from him clung his claws into his shoulder. "You never should have challenged my authority in open court for control. My family has fought hard through alot of blood for this dynasty... Family.... means everything..."

The skeleton recoiled from his grip as his eye blazed a fiery blue hue. "What are you talking about?! We are at war! The level of control between our territories was decided by the sanction of the joined houses! You have no right!" He finally screamed out, rattling his bones in anger. "My wife is down there!" He goes to run into the battle as he's stopped abruptly.

"Oh. But I do... and my authority of head of those houses in this empire I'm resending that offer..." He said advancing the distance between them as the skeleton took a physical step back to the ledge as he summoned his blue magic, trembling slightly as the monster had continued speaking. "You're kind is... well was... always unpredictable and overly entitled... Your insistence to be involved in the regards of royalty..." He laughed a hollow tone as the predatory glow pierced in his glare. "You honestly thought I would bend a knee to you and see you as an equal?" He grinned flashing his fangs.

"Was?!- You-!" He thrust a pattern of bones toward the King as he went to summon his aerial attack when the force hit him.

Massive jaws descended on him in an instant with a bellowing growl as he pinned the skeleton to the ground with enough force it knocked the breath out if him. Alegreya's hands broke in tiny snaps disabling his ability of Andron's vise grip with a sharp outcry of the skeleton that was cut off with his oxygen. _So fragile_ passed through the King's mind as a flash of claws and steel illuminated in the fire light of the darkness as Andron's foot came down on the skeleton's chest. The extended sickle claw drug through the leather armor adorning the Lord and finally drove throw his ribcage with a series of snaps as the larger creature put his weight into it and the blood of broken bones spilled over him before finally piercing his soul.

He wanted this particular creature to feel this as much as possible and know what his actions to the crown had cost his entire race...

One was born into power... and that only came to those under the Delta Rune sigil.

The battle raging below them made the sound of the struggle for Alegreya's life a static noise amidst the screams and metallic twang of swords and spears.

There was a gargling choke as the skeleton still fought against him. His armored talons sinking into Andron's flank and dragging at the flesh until a loud deafening _crack_ made the monster limp underneath him as the King's large maw clamped and twist on the throat of the skeleton tasting an overflow of blood as he hoist him up and tossed him over the ledge with one violent lunge of his head. Glistening eye shine reflected in his glare from the flames as he watched it tumble over the sharp cliff.

There was the sound of the thundering rumble of the creature in the dark what seemed eerily intermixed with woven screeches as it screams and dissipated in what seemed as further assertion. Anyone who would have heard it, felt chills.

Andron Dremurr looked up over the field and licked the blood off his stained lips as he remarked more to himself and in the earshot of the creature behind him.

"Shame. He fought so well... humans are such powerful creatures..."

Darkon entered from the smoke and ash as he scaled the incline of the mountain behind Andron, shaking off the dust and blood marring his white coat and mottling his blonde hair as he licked his paws. The red and gold of his eyes glistened. "Indeed brother... there were many casualties. The first line of defense was lost... but the enemy is retreating. Our forces have come victorious of Strongbourne, yet sadly their forces were lost...." He looked back to the flames as he joined his brother's side, the firelight reflected their forms from the brass of their adornments making them look more like creatures from the inferno itself. "Plus we shouldn't have cause for concern any longer about such things..." He stared down the ledge and then his brother with a small smile. "How I would have enjoyed that myself... he was an arrogant creature..."

Looking at the clear skies Andron huffed and remarked of the absence of the aerial presence or lack there of. "Indeed loyalty is only good until a battle is over. I find that amusing... seems it fled...."

"But what of the beast? What if it returns?" Darkon remarked gruffly, looking as well.

"We have preparations in line for that. Seems it alluded us as far as what I seen. Or its wondered off to die." He paused momentarily looking to his brother. "If it returns we will capture and destroy it. It's without a master now and has retreat likely feeling the loss of his life. Skeletal creatures are very sensitive to the absence of a soul presence, from what I've witnessed...." He spoke with curiosity as he turned back to face the battlefield. "It's like severing a head off a snake and watching the rest of the body die, dear brother. You do not go after the tail first..." He paused with a small whimsical smile as he studied this. "As so it goes for our races. Take out those in power posing a threat rather than the whole species. It makes the action more... engaging to watch it fall so quickly..." Andron spoke looking over the field in a thoughtful gaze. "Family, dear brother, our legacy, is everything... Our structure and the proud sigal we carry for our fathers must be defended at all costs. Human or otherwise..."

Darkon half nodded. "But the taste of blood is much sweeter... like a fine aged wine. The smell of death. Oh, how I will miss it..."

"You will find good use for your cunning prowess with your new castle home, I'm certain as _Monach_ , sovereign head of the state and lawful right hand of the crown...." Darkon huffed at that but gave a proud smile as he added.

"The title seems much more appropriate for me, brother. As does the house. Perhaps I am upcoming from that dark shadow of you afterall..."

Andron grunt his response as he spoke more sovereignty. "Peace is something to be welcomed brother, not rejected even if it is not in the best terms other than our legacy..."

The battle was coming to fruition as the large monster let out a thundering roar whilst Darkon resonated a reply and joined the ranks of his company.

"The battle is over. The ground is surrendered. We have won!" Taking a three pronged trident spear from its resting place he shoved it in the air against the flames with another roar as his brother reciprocated the victory cry.

There was a cheer echoing from the Delta Rune infantry and the elementals as the offending army had fallen back.

"Your Majesty... the skeleton army... is lost..." The fire monster returned from his ranks to join the King as he spoke low after first bending the knee.

"Such is my knowledge, Lord Azar." He stared down to the elemental as he gave long pause by the monsters insistent stare. "You have recourse to reply to that, Lord Azar?..."

"...They were waiting for reinforcement, your Highness, they refused to retreat and none came..." He hesitated again, vexing his expression. "You just... watched them be taken down. I hardly see this as a celebration..." The Lord Azar made note that Lord Alegreya was no where to be seen... which seem to answer his previous resistance.

Andron glared, raising his head high above his with a discerning stare. "I didn't see that... I saw they were retreating and didn't survive. Did you not see it? Perhaps the battle clouded your viewpoint that I had..."

"As did I, brother. With my own eyes. It nearly cost us the war and many of our lives...." Darkon reaffirmed looking to the fire creature with the same expression.

"I tried to stop the Lord Alegreya but his insistence to protect his own above his allies seemed more his prerogative...." Andron added simply, reaffirming his insistence for a response. "Did you not see it?....."

"I-...." Lord Azar vexed then in a slow reformation of the realization his next action had as slowly he nodded with a vacant expression. "...Yes..."

"A cowards race of the lowest level. Let it be known... I'll see to it they never reach power ever again, what fled... Do you disagree?" He hesitated as the monster in front I'd him processed the information, spoken and not. "Or... would you be so inclined to agree to the award of an expansion to your ruling... Being... no one of title remains to claim the Castle Strongbourne..." Andron smiled an expression that seemed less than kind as his eyes blared a piercing sharpness. "All I request for this prestigious offer is to bend the knee to the crown, as you do and clear the house of any traitorous sigils..."

"...Yes... your, Majesty. As always..."

"Good, you are a valuable asset to the Delta Rule... Dremurrs treat their confidants very well..."

"...They were loyal, your Majesty." Azar said quietly as he felt Darkon's glare intense on him.

Andron huffed as his eyes fixed with a sharp predatory gaze, exposing his teeth still laced with blood as he stopped more to the fire monsters level, inches from his face as he replied softly.

He was so close Azar could smell the blood of his friend heavy on his breath as the monster growled lowly...

"...I eliminated a possible threat whilst battling our common enemy.... loyalty only serves well in battle, Azar and my generosity is limited. You have your people and your young family to look out for.... be it a reminder to not succumb to challenging that...."

He rose and moved away from the fire monster who was still froze in the same position, daring to breathe, his hands mildly quivering as the massive paw of Darkon landed on his shoulder, still mottled with blood, as with a warm yet laced steely tone he expressed with a smile.

"Congratulations Lord Azar, I'm sure your family will be happy there. I'm accustomed to come by and check in to see how you're settling, being the head of the state now..." He said with slick satisfaction. "You can see me popping by momentarily. I would love to meet your young ones, I've heard you recently just had another... and small children..." He let his paw slide off the side of Azar shoulder extending his claws across the armor in a scrape. "...Are so delicate..."

Azar only nodded as Darkon soon followed behind his brother as the recovering troops cried their victories. Azar was still rooted in place, trembling slightly as he commenced himself to stop shaking and dried his urge to mourn. He soon returned to the battle to celebrate with his company...

He had his people to protect afterall... family was everything.

~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~


	2. War is a Cruel Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of war, something is given, something is taken away.

In the aftermath of the battle coming to a close, the ground now lay an unnaturally quiet, calmness to the crisp air as heat rose form the still burning sediment. Only a few coughing soldiers broke the silence as they inhaled dust that was as thick in the air as the smell of blood was on the ashen earth.

Crimson pools and dust covered the soil as large, padded paws sift through the remains as they walked suprisingly soft footed for the size of creature that they were. The elongated sickle talon inward from the ankle tapped deftly with each thoughtful stride to detect foreign movement. The entire field and the Strongbourne fortress that was just filled by fire, screams and panic hours before was now silent and just the debris filled the space as it settled and cleared the air.

They could now get a good look at the result and tally the damage...

Clearing the battle field was the next step. Checking for survivors or straggling enemies that were not laid waste. The Delta Rune calvary was dispersed to check for what of value, or resourceful, they could find through the scattered remnants.

Nothing went to waste. Even if it was an item that fancied a soldier and he was cunning enough to slide it in his pocket unannounced.

Especially if it the items were deemed memorable...

One group of dog soldiers was seen digging through a mound of fallen as they scraped through the bones and rustled through the clothing, chattering amongst one another. One plucks a brooch from the coat of the dusting monster with a gleam as he brushed the dust off it for a better look. A solid silver house sigil with the skull of a bone dragon holding a blue opal.

"These beauts will be valuable later, I bet my luck." He spoke as the group of four surrounded him and they tenaciously raked through the bodies for more.

It was then when it was clear it was the main resting place of the skeleton army as the dust cloud settled around them and revealed a splay of bones still erect around from the last surviving attack.

Bones, in fact, were everywhere. Skeletons didn't dust very fast and some never at all. It must have been the type of magic they carried... Parts of them were already well scattered by looting when the fire elemental arrived for a closer inspection.

Azar had watched this from behind the company with a look of seething hatred but he said nothing. What could he do? It was the way things are. Someone else would, if they didn't...

He sighed audibly and followed the king's march as he kicked a mound of dirt over some of the bones as he passed. He hated leaving them like this...

He stepped into the gate of Strongbourne in tow behind them as he saw the guards rip the tattered remnants of the skeletons sigil from its walls and replace it with the sigil of the Delta Rune as they hung it high.

It was then when he saw and heard something that took his breath as well as most of their company by surprise.

There was a group of maybe eleven small skeletons of various ages all young and huddled behind the barracks of a still erect pattern of bones that had been meant to protect them yet had effectively sealed them inside the fortress.

Azar was a loss of words and applicable actions he could take were very few as he heard one of the knights speak.

"Shame in that." One of the guards he remarked behind the King as they watched.

"Pitiful creatures..." Andron huffed. "They must have felt their parents die and emerged to investigate from where they had them hidden..." Andron only commented, analyzing this with a fixed gaze.

"What do we with the younglings, your Magesty?" Another knight questioned looking blankly toward the king awaiting an order. His hand on his sword.

The King only stood there a moment, seeming lost in thought as his brother Darkon stepped forward and towards the huddle.

"Hello there..." Darkon only remarked. It was a smooth, sultry tone as Azar looked on him and seen why.

His eyes were locked on them with a rapacious gleam in his carnivorous features and a smile that twist his face to bare his teeth while trying to maintain an approachable face value. As he stooped to half his size yet still towering over them, his pupils slit to narrow lines as he reached a hand out to them through the bones and spoke vaguely warm yet hollow. "Hello, young ones..." His grin outstretched as his open claws and he lowered his head. The talons on his feet cut into the ground pensively. "Come here... it's alright."

Azar held his breath as well as his tongue as he awaited what he knew would happen next. He then heard the King speak soundly.

"No."

"Brother-" Darkon quipped under a rolling growl. "It's the natural order!" He snapped more angrily as his bristles rose on his neck.

"We are not in the market for genocide. Do not kill the children..." Andron curled his lip in disgust as he huffed. "For gods sake, brother, show some shriveled form of constraint..." He said as he kept going, answering his guards. "Let the humans do what they will and the collectors that will follow. It's survival of the fittest so why intervene their fate..."

Darkon scowled bitterly and stared down the ground as he dug his claws in the earth out of frustration. He then looked back to the skeletons. They were so close he seemed to smell them as his posture clearly stated he was forcing himself not to react. With a rolling bark he growled at them following a mock charge and sent them running all at once. He smirked as he rose back up on his haunches to ensure they had indeed left.

Azar let out that breath quietly. That's when he noticed the one that was left. They all did in fact.

In the back of the fortress against the wall a young skeleton was cowering over the body of a fallen one. What happened to be the Lord Alegreya which explained his dissapearance and lack of finding his remains... Azar looked at the King who studied this with baded breath.

Andron watched the boy for a moment with intense curiosity, cowering over the body of the monster he had just brutally slain just a few hours ago.

He must have had a son... whom was still animate on not leaving his father's side...

Had he drug the body all the way here and set up the defense himself Andron thought tactfully... impressive for a boy.

The boy had saw him and unlike the rest remained frozen in place. His bones rattled as he desperately tried to remain quiet as he lowered himself closer to the ground in a means to hide himself but that was a means too late. His eyes flashed a bright blue to dussuade any further approach.

Darkons eyes returned to their slit with a smile, "hello little one... you don't seem as afraid, I can't smell it on you..." He made a step forward as Andron stopped him with a single paw to his chest. The brother haltered and looked back to the King reading his face.

It was a hardened gaze but his eyes mirrored a soft conviction as Andron watched the boy curiously with a small head tilt.

Children were a delicate subject for the King as the Queen was heavily pregnant awaiting delivery. Which was also a means why the King wanted to make a short venture to the stronghold before returning to The Golden Palace.

But this was a spawn of a would be enemy. There was a natural order to things, it's just how it was. Yet his conviction perplexed him curiously. It wouldn't be the first time he cut down a child, even far younger than this, for that very reason.

To end a bloodline.

This was more an adolescent by his guess of about 13 with already a standing knowledge in defense...

Andron was still stained with the same skeleton's blood as he studied the youngster over the body and took an active approach towards the boy. Azar wanted to lurch forward and speak but he knew there was nothing he could do. He had his own to look out for, afterall...

The entire company was silent and waiting, lone the sound of the little skeletons bones.

If there was a way for a skeleton to entered into the ground this one would have... Fear surpassed his defensive intention yet he was too scared to even try to run at this point and locked to the ground he was soon to be buried in. His eyes continued to glow yet now an ice blue in a desperate warning yet obviously an empty one as he seemed to understand throwing an attack towards a monster of this capability would just hasten his departure and make it an unpleasant one.

"Life is a cruel mistress, boy. If you let yourself sob over it so early in life then you're not long for it." He then exhaled, as he stared at the shivering skeleton then looked away with an expression mixed with malice and hardened nobelness. "If the gods shall have you then you have your father to thank for it. Not me."

To the shock of his company he stepped over the boy and moved past.

Darkon watched his brother leave as he exchanged a look of fury between where he exited the gate and the boy still cowering on the ground. With a rolling growl he barked at the boy and unwillingly followed Andron, his eyes still trained on the skeleton as twin burning slits.

The entire company started to depart as the young skeleton remained planted to the ground watching each one leave unmovingly. He seemed to realize his extreme fortune he was still breathing as the rattling ceased yet his eye still burned a sold piercing blue as Azar was one of the last to leave.

Azar promised himself to return to Strongebourne as soon as he was able. He just hoped the small skeleton was still there when he did....

~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~

They were on their way back to the castle of the Golden Palace as a castle guard adorned in the colors of their banners was hastily coming to greet them down the incline. He paused a moment out of breathe as he addressed the King after first bending the knee as Andron acknowledged this.

"You're magisty... news from the castle." He hesitated briefly as Andron's gaze was fixated on him. "You have a son..."

There was a glint to his reserved expression as he turned back to his company in a booming voice. "Do you hear that? On this glorious day that we are victorious I have a son! A heir to The Golden Palace!"

"But, my King..." The Knight barely spoke, not giving his eyes. "Queen Melina..."

The unspoken realization caused the glimmer to fade just as quickly as it came as a energy charged tension filled the air around him. The form on his face vexed ever so slightly as he closed his eyes.

The celebratory rejoicing ceased almost instantaneously...

The King of monsters lowered his head and put a hand to his face with an exhale. There was a movement behind him as the large paw of his brother came to rest on his shoulder in an unspoken acknowledgment as his eyes glazed in his own distant expression.

"Something given, something taken away... the gods are blessed to..." There was a slight shake to his thirteen foot frame as he made a short huff, and just like that, removed all form of emotion from his face as he asked tonelessly. "Does he already have a name?..."

Azar watched him from a distance, studying this with a somber expression. The Queen was a kind soul. Giving. Sound. Looking back on the battlefield lost in the distantlce they traveled he dwelled on the action.

For every injustice, the gods take something away... just this time for the Delta Rune it was very quickly, and severe...

~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~

Azar had returned to Strongbourne as soon as he was released to in his prime search of the skeleton child and potentially others as he past through the gates of the castle fortress he was gifted for his silence. No one was there, just the series of still existing bone spikes and patterned barriers that remained as before, but not a single sound. A steady mist was still the air almost choking him when he realized it wasn't mist...

He then saw the same skeleton boy from earlier coming out of the castle stronghold. He was carrying a large sack to a sum of his size that he could physically carry with a book under his arm. His bare bony feet gripped into the ground by the small talons elongated from his toes.

As soon as he saw the fire monster he froze mid stride, his eyes glowed a bright blue as he wiped any look of helplessness off his face.

Azar knew the boy was already wary of him by his previous company and seemed more than capable of defending himself. Skeletons were dangerous, even he admitted that... even at an early age... Azar approached him cautiously with open hands as he spoke softly.

"It's alright lad... Come here. I'm not going to hurt you... I have a boy too just about your age..." Poor choice of words he thought back on Darkon and hesitated as he saw the boy tilt his skull ever so warily and take a physical step towards the gate, glancing at it quickly then back to him. _Perhaps he can't understand me_ Azar even thought. Though he knew being Alegreya's son he was likely well taught. He took a gamble and stepped closer. "Gaster... it's alright... I knew your father... I'm not here to-"

There was a degree of affliction on his young face as he heard his name yet it then hardened quickly. As soon as Azar came closer, he sparked a wave of blue magic and erupt a series of bones from the ground in sounding cracks trailing towards Azar as he launched a summoned bone spear at the elemental who barely dodged the attacks, rolling out of impact. As he went to stand he felt the weight of his soul lock him in place as he looked up to see the skeleton's blue magic grabbing onto him and he's thrown to the wall with a hard thump as he lands on the ground.

As soon as he does this, the boy takes off and runs outside the gates and into the dust.

"Stop!" Azar barely managed as he caught his breath and sprint to his feet. He gave chase as the boy ran in the barely visible distance before he disappeared into the sharp inclines of the rocks and caverns that led to the forest to the east.

Skeletons were tactical as their light bodies were designed to scale terrain and ledges by their claws quickly as Azar knew once he made it to the rocks he lost him.

Lord Azar stopped his chase to looked around and catch his breath then exhaled a heavy sigh.

He was gone. He likely wouldn't survive long... if he was fortunate towards the alternative now...

~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~

As he made his way back to the fortress, forsaken in his loss, he paused to continue to look for the skeleton out of vain and the others but they were all long gone in retreat.

Upon entering the castle gates he saw the lone body of his companion crumpled in the position he was drug to. It was a very clear indication of how he died. Azar grunt with a tense vex, putting a hand to his own neck as he had to look away.

"I'm sorry you died... you deserved much better." He remarked lowly, shivering slightly as he retained himself and simply quote a soft prayer as he looked back down on him and his soulless eyes. "You all did..."

He knelt above the body as he gently removed the sigil and Alegreya's ring from his mangled hand before anyone had the opportunity to, partially surprised no one had.

Perhaps the presence of the children...

Gazing softly down at the silver sigil he had plucked Azar dwelled on it's semblance; a bone dragon blasting blue gems with a laced series of bones around it. He stuck them in his pocket with slow expel of breath.

On his action to leave the castle was when he acknowledged the fact of _where_ said beast had gone and his answer came swiftly on a pair of fleshless wings...

There was sudden waft of air as it shifted with soundless movement and a black shadow blocked out the moonlight above him. Azar turned feeling the presence and saw the creature light agilely with a soft vibration to the ground as its massive form descended.

The skeleton creature left standing to the guard, the last known blaster, Vhar. It seemed lost and agitated as it appeared to be searching for something, and by the swing of it's long neck as its eyes directed just beyond him with a rumble, had found the location of the desired source.

It was the body of Alegreya.

The creature slowly approached it and lowered it's head. There was a puff of smoke and dust as it exhaled its nostrils and sniffed looming over the body with a soft nudge to his form, identifying the scent. With no response to its engagement, a long, whining rumble emitted from it that vibrated the ground as it tried again, only looking back briefly to Azar as its eyes glowed an icy blaze with a hiss warning any further approach.

It then returned to the body as it ever so gently picked up the remains in it's massive jaws and-

Azar shivered.

The creature was consuming him...

It leaned it's large head back by a crane of it's neck high in the air and rocked its skull as it slid the body down it's jaws. It's eyes flashing several shades of blue as it does so. At entering its jaws, the body dematerialized in a blue glow as the faint bioluminescence traveled from it's throat and down the creature's body.

Was it a means for the remains to not be left behind and desecrated? Skeletons did not fully dust... Or was it to absorb that bond in some form that only skeletons could understand? Perhaps it was salvaging what was left of his soul to carry on... Skeletons were particular creatures. They had a different way of looking at everything and whatever it was that affected them...

It turned and looked down on him with intelligent eyes, it's body rumbling and sending the vibrations through the ground. It's expression now forlorn as the piercing gaze fixated on him, no longer precieving him as a threat.

A raw emotional energy struck Azar indescribably as it seemed to pull it out of him by this sudden aura and bring him to his knees in a sudden whelm that he could now, finally, grieve...

At watching him do so, the creature descended its neck and approached him in an asserted gesture as Azar looked up and pulled back uncertain of its intentions. He felt an overwhelming kinetic pulse of magic expressed in his direction as he reached out, and after a moment's hesitation of his fingertips, touched it's bony snout.

He had never fully touched the beast before as he felt Vhar's warm breath on him and the shift of bristles that covered it's bones at the act of their connection meeting. The electric transfer it offered was soothing... Warm... Familiar.

It lifted its head away and back to it's resting s position as it emitted a satisfied rumble. Glancing at him once more as it walked away craning its head across the field as Azar summoned enough of himself to stand and follow it.

It scuffed up ash across the ground with his claws as it searched determinedly, blowing risidual in the air with it's nostrils as it's snout was close to the ground.

What was it doing?...

And why?...

It seemed to find what it was looking for as Azar watched it at a far distance. The creature craned it's neck back a moment and paused to look down with a curious head tilt on its discovery as it's head then descended, huffing away more dust and ash as it revealed and scooped up another body of a skeleton out of the debris then rose back up. The body of the general, Alegreya's wife, Calluna Gaster...

It proceeds to repeat the same process exactly as it continues it's search locally and does so with every skeleton body it locates.

Perhaps this was more a way of possibly returning their souls to their home place to rest?... Azar was mesmerized in an awash of horror and fascination about what exactly was taking place...

He just note the creature seemed almost mechanical as it done so... like it wasn't an act out of hunger, more, an... impulsive instinct.

Yet unlike the Lord and his wife, with the rest it was more selective... If there was a good portion of the soul remaining it scraped delicately at the bones until they cracked open and gently excised it alone to consume. If there wasn't enough to absorb, it ate a selected portion of the body and not always the same parts.

It was almost like some form of burial perhaps...

Part of him wondered what it would have done if Alegreya's son had still been here...

As he focused back on the creature he also realized it wasn't even aware of his presence, perhaps anyones in fact. Even if he decided to approach dangerously close, which is why Azar was thankful, as the creature was fortunate in it's timing, the Delta Rune had not returned. Perhaps this was intentional... It seemed the creature was exceptionally vulnerable during this process and easily exposed to an attack because of it's intent focus.

After a few more moments of heavy sifting and restoring the air with debris, it rose its head back up over the cloudy haze as its eyes reflected several shades of blue flashes. It appeared to be coming back to its senses. It huffed and shook, knocking off the ash that settled on it's body in a cloudy ploom. It looked around and at Azar before pausing and adjuating its stance to then make a sprinting dash towards him.

Spreading it's wings with one flap and another gait, it launched itself off the ground just feet above him shaking the earth as it let out a thundering roar. It ascended in a slow, circular motion before barrel swooping and coming back towards the earth in a violent decline as it spread it's jaws...

Azar saw this and knew the action to be executed. He ducked and fled to the wall just in time for the blue fire to ignite and erupt off the ground in one trejectorial swoop as it illuninated the ground and incinerated the soil it previously sifted through, destroying any remains not collected and bones it left behind. It never slowed its speed and neared the earth by meters before reascending just as quickly above him. With another booming roar, it flapped its wings with a great waft of wind as it ascended higher and headed toward the northern skies until it was hardly visible.

He watched it until his eyes could no longer see it's form with a due release of his breath. Hopefully it was heading back to the mountains of the uncharted world where these species orgined...

Best for it, best for everyone...


	3. A Forgotten Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years past as a prince grows to learn the understanding of how their world operates.

The fortress of The Golden Palace was a fine castle, built to reach the heavens with a panorama of the surrounding territory claimed by the Dremurrs for decades. From the towers stood canine guards in armor, quiver and arrows ready to fly. Steadfast walls guarded it, flanked by statues of these creatures called chimera's symbolized by the twin pair of lion-like beasts with twisted features and horns. A graceful pair of wings displaying across their stone backs with bared teeth and claws.

The regal sigil of the Delta Rune was a place that was built for defence that defined the jealousy, greed and their lust for power as much as honour, nobility and loyalty to the pride of the Dremurrs. Past the iron gates that trapped would-be intruders, lives of servitude were eked. In times when the expectation of comfort was reserved for just a few and hunger was satisfied by even less.

So long as the people sang the right songs of protection, greatness and strength - they would protect it for generations to come...

There was a thundering roar inside the castle gates of The Golden Palace that echoed through the courtyard while the King of monsters spared with the young prince. A series of bullet patterns erupted from his paws in a circular ring of fireballs and spiraling pillars of flames in an elaporable, tactical display of their magic.

"Wow! Can you teach me to do that?!" The young prince spoke elated. He was a bounce of dense fur with sprigs of blonde patches coming in the top of his head with pale blue eyes and a pair of butting horns. His oversized paws were cumbersome as his ears too large for his head that got in the way with his energetic movement.

Andron smiled as he assumed his regal posture. "All in good time, son. Only if you keep working on your lessons. Your tactics need work... now are you ready to proceed?"

"Ready!" Asgore made a solid stance.

Andron nodded off to the boy as Asgore ignited his magic and drug a wave of fire across the courtyard floor and rounds the patterns to a circular wave as rains of fireballs land an attack on the ground. It dispersed and dissipated into the soil as the boy smirked proudly.

"Hm. Better than last time. But let's see how well you gold up to physical combat..." Andron directed the young boy's attention to Darkon as he summoned the monster over who was leaning against a column, his eyes closed in concentration. When they opened, the pupils were twin burning slits as Andron explained to the startled boy. "This is not your unyeilding uncle today. He is your adversary and has been told not to hold back." He continued as Darkon growled at the small boy and dug his clawed feet into the earth. "Your adversary would kill you without a given thought and this is what you will come in contact with outside the castle walls..."

Darkon shut himself off as he lowered to all fours and bellows a threatening growl. With only seconds pause as Andron uttered the command _strike_ Darkon rushed the prince with a snap of jaws coming together just inches from Asgore's face as the boy doublebacked and slid under him to escape. His paws slam into the ground narrowly missing Asgore with the whistled in the air as his sickle claw extends and barely missed the prince's face.

As he slid underneath to make his retreat to the columns Asgore was grabbed by the arm and slammed to the ground hard with a rumbling growl, the hot breath of his uncle's maw and teeth on the back of his neck. The much larger monster's paws held the frozen boy prone until the King gave the command _release_.

"Looks like your uncle has victory." Andron announced dryly.

"But that's not fair!" Asgore snarled with a pout as he crawled back to his feet in a rage. "He's bigger than me!"

"Life's not fair, child. Get used to it. Learn how to work around it. You will always find creatures bigger and stronger than you. Study your advasary's moves... His weaknesses... If he relies on magic most or physical stregnth...." He stepped in the courtyard and approached the two as he made a displaying motion to his brother's throat. "Our claws are meant for gripping prey no matter the size, fighting and occasionally climbing if one must. You are formidable no matter the size, Asgore... It's the execution of your hits that matter, especially the first one..."

He circled his brother with the signal to engage as the boy was sent on to a bench to watch. The two chimera's circled one another as their eyes blazed in an intimidating display as the King continued to speak.

"In battle your best attempt is to attack the rear of your opponent, steering clear of the far more dangerous front where the opposing claws are most effective and the teeth can enter your fray and bring you down..." In one swift movement both roared and bolted forward, sending an echo of their violent display down the adjoining hallways as they clashed, locked horns with a loud _clack_ and a bellowing roar. Their claws digging into the cobblestone for brace as they audibly scraped across the stone.

Dodging the swing of his brother's claws Andron slid swiftly to his rear and uppercut his attack with his foot, extending his sickle claw into Darkon's flank, hooking him and allowing him to pull his brother's leg out, tripping him up as he thrust Darkon down with the counter balance of his horns in a loud thud as he spoke. The boys eyes locked on their every movement.

"Use your enemies weight against them and your talon for slicing, piercing vital organs or cutting into the soul." With Darkon on the ground he lowered his foot pad to his throat as he stared the boy down with the instruction. "Go for the throat... if you crush the windpipe it will immobilize your enemy enough you can destroy the soul."

The small boy gathered his wares rather quickly as he bounced off the bench confidently while the King helped his brother up, and with a nod, both looked at him.

"Now. Try again. See what you can utilize..."

Darkon roared at him and dug his claws into the stone as the boy reciprocated and charged at him with a pounce feet first as he extended his claws. Darkon dodged the attack and caught Asgore midair as he slammed him to the ground again, growling over him with burning, predatory eyes and bared fangs.

Soured, Asgore shoved at his uncle angrily clawing until he got off him as the prince pout. "I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Because you didn't win?..." Andron clocked a brow.

"NO!" The prince pout with folded arms, it was clearly a lie.

"Well... if you focused harder on your lessons then perhaps you would have gained some skill. Don't be a poor sport." Andron chided with a low growl as he approached him and Asgore quickly changed his demeanor. "Remember, this is survival. Not a game. We are here to train you for that as your enemy wont be so forgiving when you fail... they will just kill you."

"I could buy him something smaller, perhaps... Maybe a servant to test his skills on..." Darkon offered with a shrug.

"Not now..." Andron only answered, not taking his eyes off the boy.

Asgore winced to that as he rubbed his arm and looked down to the ground looking uncomfortable. The pads of his feet ached as he figited. "Please... I've been doing lessons all day. My feet hurt..." He said in a distraction, not daring to look in the shadow of his father's face.

"Then make them tough by training harder." Andron barked.

"Just a little while..." Asgore said meekly.

Andron snarled slightly with a tense brow. "Why so you can run off to Strongbourne and listen to folktales?" The prince winced to that as Andron continued. "What good will that do for you in battle?"

The young prince hesitated, feeling both his father and uncles eyes on him. "I'll only go for a little while and I'll practice..." He paused again then looked up with a hardened expression to his small frame. "So I can train harder when I get back!" He pulled back his enthusiasm learily as he added more softly. "I like the food there the most..."

"Their meals are rather good... and it's hearty." Darkon lamented in agreement.

"That is not helping." Andron grunt.

"Please?..." Asgore seemed to insist more now. "Can I go for awhile? I promise I'll come back and do more. I won't go past the border!"

Andron exhaled a long sigh as he ran a paw over his face then with a stern gaze he finally looked back down at his son. "Do not stray far... There are a thousand enemies out there, Asgore. Prince or not, best get used to being wary of them-" He hesitated as he swung his large head toward the forest far in their line of vision, past the fresh greens of the clearing. "And stay away from the Eastern border... That is the human territory, we don't cross that without provocation or approval."

"I will. I will." Asgore, pined.

"Do not disobey me or it will be the last time..." Andron barked crudely with a warning.

The prince pulled back softly answering. "I'm not, father I promise!"

The King hesitated a moment looking at the boy and than his brother. "Alright... go on..." Andron finally spoke as the prince grinned ear to ear and took off down the pathway to the gate as Andron called out in a forceful tone. "Be back by sunset! We will continue this training!"

The little boy waved and was gone, slipping out the gate he looks around with a cunning smile and dart down the pathway toward the south to Strongbourne.

Andron watched him with a heavy sigh, hardening his expression. He heard the mild rumbling of laughter behind him as Darkon got along side and watches.

"He hasn't even grown into his paws yet, brother. Let him be..." He crossed his arms and approached him, his eyes still on the path, yet he smiles. "He will learn through his mistakes. It's for the best in my opinion."

"Is that why you haven't settled with a mate and had your own? You're getting old, brother." Andron remarked without acknowledging eye contact.

"I enjoy children only if they return to someone else, and I do well without the nagging of a mate." The monarch lifted his head proudly with a wiry smirk. "Leave my proquitivies to my own business unless you plan to talk about your own."

He received a rolling growl to that as Andron finally engaged eye contact. "Unless you want to make this sparing a true battle then keep talking..."

Darkon lifted up his paw in defense with a loopy smile. "All I'm saying is I don't have the preference to settle... I have my hunts and I enjoy the time to myself. It keeps me engaged, prepared and on my toes and that's how I rather it be." He smiled cunningly.

Andron knew the hunts his brother spoke of. They were hardly fair but they kept his predilections for his instinctive nature under control. "You have an insatiable lust for blood, brother..." He only remarked.

"Well now, without much to shed anymore I have to entertain myself somehow... so what's it worth to have a few less troublesome creatures..." He grinned baring his fangs as he flexed his claws.

"Barbaric as humans... " Andron huffed to that as he continued to watch down the path as he paced once to come back to his resting place atop the stone steps of the courtyard. Seeing the boy leave was admittedly nerve racking as it was all too real threat of hunters... but necessary to get his curiosity under control. However, Andron knew exactly what had the boy vexed about the hold of the elementals. What normally does...

All the child wanted to talk about, no matter the insistence not to.

"On his way to listen to an old fool drabble on and fill his head full of fairytales..." Andron lamented more to himself. "That's going to teach him to survive how? He's too soft... That boy has a readiness for his nose in a book about a dying race and he's being fed this fixation by the endulgance of that elemental..."

Darkon shrugged. "He's just curious... and I'm sure Azar knows wisely not to indulge him too far. He knows that risk." Darkon smiled as he detract his claws to watch them glimmer in the light. "Plus the lad has taken fond of the family whom isn't dangerous and knows their place... Might as well let him do so in this realm vs his curiosity of the Eastern border."

"That's about to change..." Andron growled.

Darkon half nod with a shrug. "He is of the appropriate age... if not a little over to get more aggressive in the methods of discipline. Why I suggested to cut his teeth on an inferior to get the animal into him. I just thought being-" He cut himself off. He knew better than to finish that.

Andron closed his eyes with a sigh, knowing all too well. His brow winced but only for a moment before he tensed again. "Yes... I am well aware I waited too long... He is Melina's child and my only heir... but I must ensure his survival all the more because of that fact..." He paused again as he stared off down the trail as he turned back to the castle leaving his brother alone standing. "One cannot placate the whims and wishes of children's fratination in woeful creatures and old history. Its detrimental to making him strong. As any rightful ruler would do. Humans are getting consequently more bolder... We don't know how long this peace will last..."

~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~

The castle walls of Strongbourne are the strongest thing aside The Golden Palace for miles around, yet when Asgore looked carefully he noticed the stones. It was built of rocks of varying size, each one unique and with it's own story as he saw the etching of past wars in the minerals. Claw marks, gashes and faded marks from bladed spears...

Asgore made it to through the gates of Strongbourne as he passed the fire illuminated sentinels as he grinned at them and bounced along with a confident stride and pride only a prince would.

He made it to the castle gate of the Ignitius family as the eldest son of Azar was outside cleaning the wares of the morning meal.

"Hi, Naragrell!"

Narangerel grunt to the butcherment of his name, looking down at the small child. "The Dremurr child is back." He remarked stiffly barely looking up from his work. "Just call me Grillby, boy. Most do..."

Asgore's brow vexed as he looked up to the monster almost twice his size. "I have a name!" His held himself more properly with a smug smile. "I'm the prince! My father taught me fire patterns today and I'm not afraid to use them."

Grillby scoffed and raised a high brow. "Okay, squirt..." He walked inside to get his father yet the elder Lord already was walking out the front gate. He looked at the boy in delight and his son with disappoint.

"Narangerel, manners." He said flatly then with a smile as he lowered to the boys level. "Hello, Prince Asgore. Why on Earth would you be here I wonder..." He said as he ushered the boy inside and down the hall. "Walk with me."

Asgore nodded energetically as he glanced around at the hallway they passed through. It was carpeted with a crimson material with elaborate golden designs, draped with tapestries and dark cloths, making the whole place look and feel regal, as it was expected.

Yet to the small boy, it always had that stifling eeriness about it he wouldn't dare approach at night as the walls themselves seemed to whisper so much to say yet no ears willing to listen like a gnawing feel the torment that lied within its history. It was akin to traipsing around the dark stairwells and hallways of the Golden Palace at night which was bad enough. The breeze whipped the drapes into odd irregular shapes and shadows to echo around the twisted rock as it whistled around the corners and traverses from the surrounding trees, outstretched protectively. Here... It seemed someone was always watching you. Yet not there...

...And the air always smelled heavy with dust...

Once they made it to the dinner hall to the youngsters relief, Asgore climbs up on one of the stools at the table as the elemental spoke more lightheartedly distracting his qualms.

"Let me guess... You want to hear me ramble on more about skeletons? Why so intrigued in my ramblings boy?"

"And dragons!" Asgore perked up as he rambled insatiably. "How you got to touch one! What was it like? Do they really use blue magic to lift people off the ground? It's really neat. Plus..." He added rather meekly making the elemental smile. "I really like the food here too..."

Grillby huffed to that in the neighboring room as he passed by.

Azar raised his brows, impressed and a little taken back by his enthusiasm.

He was still, so young...

Azar's race was much more domestic when it came to the upbringing of their young so sometimes this was hard to understand but it was respected. The chimera's as they were fondly referred to from the creatures coined of them by humans, were more intense. They did doad rather affectionately on their females in the highest regard and bond for life, which was why perhaps Andron had yet to take up another so Azar took advantage of this while the boy was still so young. Asgore wouldn't be like this for long. Not after being trained as a warrior was physically beat into him...

This was the chimera way was of life. The creatures originated from the West beyond the borders centuries back, but as a culture children were raised to be soldiers. They were loyal to the territory, strong and self-disciplined which began at this age, if not sooner.

It was somewhat close to even the skeletons in some regard, what Azar knew about the race, but with chimera's, the males endured harsh physical discipline to make them strong where skeletons it was deprevation to make them skilled in magic and cut off the emotional attachment they saw as detrimental to survival. Chimera's would learn to fight, endure pain and survive through wits at an early age otherwise they were deemed too weak to survive. Where skeletons would banish a youngster at an early age to develop their magic, survival instincts and wit to learn to tactically seclude themselves. If this failed. They were too weak to last or coddled too much...

But it made the ones that did quite strong...

"Goodness so much energy and you are a growing boy..." Azar finally remarked as he made a motion to his son to prepare dinner as he kept talking. "Here Narangerel thinks all my rambling is boring folktales..."

"I don't think it's boring. I love hearing your stories!" Asgore exclaimed energetically as he looked away with a frown adding more quietly. "Far better than my father's lessons... War. Fighting... His stories are only of courage and fortitude. He doesn't like it if I ask him about them though... He just says they're dangerous, almost as dangerous as humans because their blue magic but it's still neat to hear about. I like to picture what they look like." He smiled learily.

"Hn. I wouldn't talk to your father about them much... but I must agree, in some way. Humans can be quite dangerous... skeletons as well, I suppose. In some form." He took the seat across Asgore as he pulled out a book from his desk. "They are very intelligent and use a font based system to communicate. Some used sign language... There just hasn't been any around for awhile..." He hesitated awhile on the last part, distantly dwelling on it as the boy's perky voice brought him back.

"...What is Blue Magic?..."

Azar paused in thought. "Blue magic is a compliance magic strictly to skeletons. It's a form of aetheral, pure energy and one of the four Quintessence elements..." He opened the book to show the young prince the innermost sphere of the celestial cosmos.

Asgore examined it curiously, running this clawed fingers along its lines as he looked up and asked. "...He did tell me humans killed most all the skeletons though. It that true?..."

" Yes... of course..." Azar exhaled.

"...He says they are lesser creatures because they retreated and caused the war..."

"So they say..." Azar only replied.

The young boy hesitated however as Grillby delivered their meals and the young boys attention was immediently distracted. He hasiltily took a handful of the roasted foul and a slice of baked bread making a small noise as he took another bite. He then hesitated. "...Um... Lord Azar?... Why treat one monster less than another one?"

Narangerel only made a grunt to answer that as he left the room and Azar paused. Oh dear, that was a complex question for a boy... "Why would you ask that, young one?" He knit his brow.

_Pure innocence... That wouldnt last long..._

Asgore paused to take another bite of his meal as he continued. "I see the servants of the house and they aren't allowed to do what I can... they eat in different places and are not allowed to leave. The children aren't allowed to play... and um..." The prince shrunk a little. "Yesterday... I just wanted to play with one of the children... I didn't mean to get them in trouble but... my father..."

"Ah..." Azar only remarked.

Asgore looked somewhat small as he continued. "...He stopped us and struck the other monster because he said his job was to clear out the meeting hall and hadn't.... It was kind of scary..." Asgore looked uncomfortable as he stared at his food, loosing the urge to finish it suddenly. "I asked my father why he did that and said it was my fault. He said it's just _the way things are_... its all he ever says..."

Azar sighed but he answered this carefully. "...Your species is very.... hierarchy based... I'm sure your father told you..."

"What's a hierarchy?"

"It means a manner of respect."

Asgore thought on that a moment. "But... hurting someone deemed lesser than you doesn't seem very respectful..."

Azar smiled to that. Again. So innocent, but intelligently aware and curious.

Almost dangerously so...

"Well he is correct in some sense, it is the way things are... some monsters can be owned by other monsters because of this just like humans do with other humans but it never should cross those borders..."

"None of that makes sense though..." Asgore vexed uncomfortably. He didn't even want to discuss the fact of what his Uncle bragged he done, and wanted him to do...

Azar smiled sadly. "I know, little one... It doesn't to me either which is why we don't do those things but it is the natural order of things as a whole. One day you will understand..."

"I don't know... maybe..."

Azar hoped he wouldnt as he added softly. "I suppose, it depends on how you look at it though that's a poor comparison... Careful asking so many questions." He affirmed.

"Is that why there are no more skeletons?" Asgore suddenly asked.

"In a manner of speaking..." Again he said carefully. "The King pushed what was remaining out of the Empire because he seen them as a threat..." He said the end of that bit too steely.

Asgore tensed his brow to that. Folding his arms with a frown. "Well if my father did that then it must be true! He wouldn't just do it. He takes care of us!"

"Yes, of course, young one..." He exhaled but tugged a small smile as he saw the boy was considering what he said carefully. "Very well, young prince. What would you like to learn today...?" He took it off topic.

He thought a moment. "I want to hear more about the four elements of magic!"

~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~


	4. Just Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years has past as Asgore Dremurr is on his way home and stops by to replenish their resources before settling into camp for the night as he visits the merchant shop in the eastern realm to find a discovery...

Twelve years had passed as the Delta Rune company was returning from their mission lead by the Prince of the Golden Palace. At the age of 20, Asgore Dremurr had to pass the rigorous test to graduate and become full prince in his right. Given his own soldiers and territory to patrol as part of his the aristocratic authority.

Now at 23, he was operating on his own, taking care of his fathers administration by improving relations or reinforcing them if need be...

Asgore Dremurr held many of the usual titles of House Delta Rune. He bore a long, blonde mane like heavy silk and beard decorating his maw, a dense, white pelt covering his body with elongated horns curved behind him. He carried a deadly set of finely kept claws on each finger to his massive paws and intimidating, bipedal paws. Exposed to the earth, the soft pads carried his large build soundlessly as he could move stealthfully across terrain without detection from even the keenest ear. These paws were decorated the same as his hands except a long, very notable extended talon the size of a man's head against his heel, that he again, kept quite clean. He also brandished a pair of striking, hazel eyes that read through you to go with his tall frame, by now at 11 feet, which all the more suited his come hither features.

He was considered very handsome with a cutting smile wearing the blue and gold of the Kingsguard as well as his signature armour. To many he was looked on as strong, alluring and charismatic.

Yet also in the eyes of most, Asgore Dremurr had one of the worst reputations of any royal member in the Empire for two reasons. Even to compare with the likes of his uncle and the many crude humans around him. He had the reputation of a monster known for his sexual prowless and debauchery as Pagan practices reveared his species as a symbolance to _fertility_ and _vigor_ which he used to his indulgences. He was called notably “Prince of wild things”, "Seirim Prince" or the “Persuer” as the Christians looked to his kind as demons who walked the earth at night, lusting after women and spreading sin among men.

Asgore; however, was also extremely skilled in combat, which was his singular interest- as well as his known prowless as a philanderer. He understood but did not care much for political responsibilites of his title and would rather be a soldier than anything else. A master at combat and elaborate fire patterns even at a young age, the prince was undefeated with the instincts and experience of a strong chimera warrior.

His most widespread reputation; however, and the least satisfactory, was due to recent events as he had sworn vows to the East to defend the territories against a siege. The order of fulfilling his father's tready ending the war, only to shatter those vows by abandoning this and killing them. He was perceived as being arrogant, self-entitled, untrusting and dishonourable due to that as anyone with a perception of honour appeared to hate Asgore in some regard. Most only refered to him as the Pyre Judge or _Plague Prince_.

Asgore could most definitely be these things, he had proven capable of murder and deceit in pursuit of his goals, but he is one of the most complicated souls to the Dynasty because he was also the only Dremurr to admonish any respect or adoration for those around him. If that respect was given, of course. He would not stand to see someone suffer outside the necessity.

Which explained the real reason he gained this unsavory title. The ruler of the East was sadistic and sought to obliterate any control around him, human or otherwise. The clan had, agains't Asgore's wish of his father, been governed the right on trapping and hunting select monsters for trade as well as doing so to their own kind. Out of a shellfish act, when they were attacked during the civil war, to prevent the offending clan from taking what they had at the time, Asgore found on arrival, they burned them below the castle... Therefore in his rage of what he discovered, he completed the fire still roasting from their bodies with his own magic and incinerated the entire castle to embers then dismembering those in charge before returning home.

He committed a heinous act for another with honourable intentions. Yet it wasn't seen as such by most, including his father. Who saw it as just further tensions between the two species over _insignificant practice_...

On a dusky, summer afternoon he was making his journey back home through the Eastern territory of the human realm from meeting with officials he was responsible for as his titled area. His wits about him, and small band of his company, he maintained a hardened temperment across his features taught to him over the recent years as he looked across the horizon and the setting sun.

There was a small village up ahead as his ears twitched to the audible detection of conversations and it was getting dark. They would soon need to set up for the next nights to recover but not before restocking up on some provisions. Perhaps a few notables for his trip. Humans did have a good trade system with lands across the waters.

As they headed up the trail he passed a small group of women carrying their wares for the day as two made it a point not to look at him as one did. He offered a sideways smirk to her as she blushed slightly and moved all the more quickly.

It was frowned upon. But again. Not uncommon... He spoke to his men as he watched them pass by.

"Head past the border and set up the tents near the river by the gorge to recover." He instructed the soldiers directly who seemed moderately distracted as well. "I'm going to tour through the marketplace and see what's available. Maybe some good food to replenish the depleating rations..."

The canine soldiers nodded and perked up to the mention of food and relief of some much needed rest. They had been traveling for days. The captain of the guards affirmed the command, the tallest of his pack. An ashen wolf with black fur, green eyes and a scar over his left eye. With his instruction, they verged off as a whole and off the main trail as they set for the border of the Golden Empire. He watched them leave for a moment until the blue and gold colors of the house wasnt readable through the dense forest. Once they were out of the East, he could let his guard down...

Going through the marketplace on his own never bothered him much, if anything it settled the tension in the air of not having a company of guards with him. He could easily get past the stares and normally exchanged them back, in various intended ways. The remarks, not so much... but there was always a passing fancy to be had here. Something or someone what perked his interest after a long tour when he felt the need to be rewarded.

The crowds in the streets had a life of their own, the vibrant clothes shine in the evening light and the people moved like enchanting shoals of fish. There was notable chatter between sellers and buyers, old friends catching up, perhaps new friends being made. It was always busy, the hustle and bustle always had a way to bring life to the simple village, Asgore was always intrigued by it.

Display tables were laden with delicacies along the tent walls as he past and the scent wafted temptingly. Everything you can think of you might find and perhaps things you have never dreamt, lie in wait here. From exotic tapestries and linens from the far seas to whole roasted pigs and chickens that were still turning on spits over an open fire pit. Ocean creatures smoked on racks with cheeses, breads, vegetables and spirits to be had, flicker within the flames.

Passing all these with a manner of curiosity, he dropped a few gold on some resources as he resumed. A few roast hens, some pork and a couple bottles of something stiff to drink get stuffed in a sack and tossed behind him. A modest reward for his guards. Whilst doing so, he ignores the occasional glares and muttered conversation. The phrase _Pyre Judge_ was detected as he physically twitched in irritation.

Almost through marketplace and back on his journey he saw something he had to double take.

In the back of one of the caravans, nestled against walls of the tapestries, was an ornate domestic chained to the support beams of the tent inside.

That in of itself wasn't unusual. Domestics were par for the trade here, his father had purchased several, but what this one _is_ however was...

...A skeleton?

Asgore could have swore there wasn't any left which had him awestruck as he waste no time to hurry to the tent for a better look.

It had been years since he heard of them. Not past the stories from Lord Azar at least. Especialy not in a manner to chance up with one here... in the East of all places.

The owner of the shop saw him almost as quickly as he wasted no time folding down his tent for the day.

Seemed his reputation proceeds him by the look on the man's face at the sight of the large chimera coming towards him. Asgore huffed with a smirk. Perhaps now it would work in his favor...

As he came in closer to the caravan he saw that indeed it was... A male skeleton, from what he could tell. He was curled up in the corner behind the tapestries in the back of the caravan, well hidden. He was missing an eye and pale, even to skeleton terms, he presumed with savage cracks crawling over his face that didn't appear recent. He was dirty from sleeping on the ground and his ripped clothes hardly even cover what was intended nor resembled what they could have been. He wore a thick brass collar around his neck with a chain latched to the post and attached to shackles about his wrists.

To Asgore he looked and smelled like he was knocking on deaths door or had a few times...

Oddly more so, a line of brass chains were interestingly running through his skull, through the bad eye, his nasal holes and out behind his jaw. Asgore winced at that he knew what those were for but never seen one to that extent of control, what only a skeleton could take he assumed.

"Hello there..." Asgore smiled down at the skeleton as he approached, studying him from afar as the skeleton only stared back with a dazed look. Asgore had more so gained the startled attention of the shop keeper as soon as he heard him speak to the skeleton and broke a quick stride to be a barrier between them, trying hard to not look intimidated.

"Something you want? We are closing down for the night..." He hastened for him to move along.

"Apologies... I've just never seen one in person before and stopped me in my tracks... I was always enamored by the stories of them as a child..." Asgore acknowledged, though he knew the man was no fool. The owner knew what he had and what wrong he was doing, as Asgore ignored him and continued rambling as he stared at the skeleton. "I was always under the impression they died out..."

"Yes, they are quite rare." The merchant only remarked, slightly shifting.

The smaller monster seemed to snap out of his dazed expression and watched Asgore's body language closely. He made an action to move what little he was alotted and scoot back into the hanging tapestries with a frown. Asgore tilt his head curiously to that as he presumed to review the skeleton's dire state. The skeleton hadn't uttered a single word as his gaze returned back to being dazed.

"What's wrong with him?" Asgore raised a high brow as he gestured to the creature he easily could see over the man at a tense frustration to the shop keeper, as he tried to draw him away from it.

"...He's mute.... Doesn't speak and can't learn how to understand much either. Not that bright, I guess- but he knows basic commands." The merchant shrugged.

"Hm..." Asgore studied the skeleton a bit further, clearly the man didn't know anything about skeletons afterall... The creature had far too intelligent eyes for that to line up. _Maybe..._ He had heard alot about skeletons, what he could gather, these creatures were known for being exceptionally brilliant and some even spoke their own languages but a few used a series of hand signals to communicate to others.

At least that's what Azar told him. It was rare but possible...

Using his large body to block the merchant's view he made a very simple sign he remembered from his studies of this from Lord Azar. Not that he was good to begin with, but it was worth a try...

He gave it a shot as he signed, _Do you understand?_ He didn't remember much from his childhood but it seemed enough to correlate as the skeleton's eye widened with surprise then looked away as he returned to tugging himself further into the tapestries, tying to hide as much as possible. He sunk himself lower to the ground and hugged his knees to him, eyes locked on the prince anxiously. It was then when Asgore noticed the holes in his hands... Both equally sized and clean.

That most certainly was irregular...

"What the hell happened to his hands... and his face?" Asgore asked again, pushing the merchant to acknowledge him.

"No clue. I thought the same thing when I got him... It doesn't seem to affect his use of them so old damage, I guess. It just makes him special... builds character." He grinned, then again tried to step between Asgore's gaze and the skeleton that had his interest so highly peeked as he spoke with a hint of knowing salacity. "You know... if you're looking for something to keep you company on your journey... I have some more desirable options..." He said with a raised brow and a smile. "You don't want this one. He's old and damaged... you really don't want him, trust me..." He added finally and more directly, losing his smile. "Plus he's not for sale..."

Asgore growled bluntly, tensing his brow and redirecting the stare to him. "Then why have him?..."

The merchant shrugged as he glanced back to the barely visible skeleton. "Even you monsters know how valuable skeletons are. Even old, busted up ones. Someone sells me something, I take it. Understand, I'm just trying to make ends to feed my family just as yourself."

"Yes, well we don't do it selling people by the pound." Asgore huffed as the merchant shrugged. That was partly a lie. He continued. "You're also a merchant. Everything has a price... and if you know who I am, and you seem to or should being where you are, you should, that I offer a fair trade for what I want... Dremurrs always pay top price."

The merchant visibly considered this, running a hand over his jaw for a moment.

Humans were always, easily influenced by greed...

Nervously looking at the monster much larger than him then the skeleton, the prince he was well of's reputation. The man then exhaled and answered again answering bluntly. "Look. I know I'm not even suppose to have him, I'm no fool, I was just holding him for someone as a pawn which is why he wasn't for sale... but at the right price... I might say we never saw one another and it escaped..." He raised a brow with folded arms and a sly smile.

"I'm listening..." Asgore huffed with a level of insistence.

The merchant continued. "Well. You must know about skeletons then if you're so interested..." He added with another hint of salacity that struck a rare nerve with the towering monster over him. "I hear they make erotic partners serving any need you desire. So what's better than one that doesn't talk your head off after, eh?" He laughed as he added quietly with a half shrug as his humor wasn't returned, then glancing back at the skeleton. "He's not proven and he's a little old for most... Though if that's your fancy at least he's quiet... he's just..."

"What..." Asgore snapped openly annoyed and wanting to get to the point.

The man hesitated. "He's... cost me alot of money and into it I've had to take to keep the... damage from getting out... which too cost me money..."

"Damage?" Asgore pressed.

The man half shrugged with an open hand signifying peace. "Look. I only said those things because his last owner explained that. I've never tried that myself, not my thing, I prefer something with meat, but a few..." He hesitated a moment with a gesture. "He brought it to me and explained to keep the creature heavily restrained as it had bit his ear off of their master and broke his wrist while trying to do so."

"Got some fight left in him then. I like that..." Asgore spoke looking at the skeleton then back as he spoke flatly. "Price."

The man exhaled and looked back, running his fingers across his mouth as he estimated quietly. He then spoke. "Well... he's abit feral... and damaged... but he is a skeleton so he's valuable. Maybe even the very last as I haven't seen one in several years and neither has yourself." He added lastly as he then hesitated a moment again. Then with a short click of the tongue as he reviewed the skeleton behind him then back. "....... 120 gold..."

Asgore snorted laughter. "That's absurd! No slave is worth that. He's barely worth 30... 45 at most."

The man raised a brow with a glare unmoving. "That's my price... you asked. I'm taking a risk."

Asgore exhaled a low growl as he stared at his would be prize and sucked at his lip in thought knowing he wouldn't get this chance again.

And it would be a lofty reward to himself...

Asgore directed back to the merchant in a grumble. "Let me see him..."

The merchant nod with a smile as he looked around and led the large monster into his caravan and closed the tent. The skeleton watched them closely yet remained rooted in place, not that there was much he could do. His eyes widened slightly as his breathing notably picked up as they stared at him. If he had skin he would have jumped out of it. The merchant then snapped.

"Get up."

When the skeleton refused he reached down and yanked him up by the skull chain as he grunt with a stagger but immediently followed it's path. The skeleton at height stood over the merchant by five inches to a point he look down to meet eye contact with the owner, which amused Asgore, but that manner of force was all it took to gain control of him. Asgore assumed it was quite painful...

Yet as he stood the smaller monster refused to make eye contact with Asgore as he stared down to the floor until his panicked expression morphed into the dazed, expressionless gaze and off to another world as if he physically left.

Still holding the small chain in his fingers the merchant made the motion for the prince to approach.

"Fancy little collar you got there..." Asgore said to the skeleton as he tapped it curiously and the skeleton flinched automatically, coming back to the present. It was then when Asgore saw it's real meaning... There was a visible series of old wounds along the skeleton's neck. Fortunate in his lessons, he remembered they were made of bone but that top layer was easily punctured to the blood filling their structures and the neck was sensitive. Asgore turned toward the merchant inqusitively as he explained.

"That fancy little collar isn't for looks. It is specifically designed for their kind. It suppresses the blue magic they use, you should know what that is, I'd think. Otherwise he wouldn't be controllable... and definitely more dangerous." He tugged the chain up and back as the skeleton's head followed to reveal the length of his neck while the merchant pointed out the features with his free hand. "If he tries to use it this gem will glow from the energy as an indicator and triggers the device inside which releases blades that slide out and into his neck. They are coated with a sedative to reestablish control. As you can see it seems he hasn't tried for a long while... He learned quickly and is now easily controllable by the tug of two fingers." He chuckled slightly, allowing the skeleton's head to come back down by such a motion, speaking in a tone as if this was casual conversation as the man continued. "It's a very ingenious method. Just getting it on is what's difficult..."

Asgore cracked his knuckles at that. He had heard what blue magic could do from his long talks with the elemental, he had just never seen it but he had heard of suppression collars such as these... To stifle a monsters magic and inject human drugs into them was incredibly cruel and detrimental to their soul... The skull chain was just hateful, no matter it's effectiveness as Asgore really wanted to snap the two fingers still cradling it and wipe that grin off the man's face yet he only spoke calmly.

"Did you catch him?..."

"Hah, no. I'm a dealer, not in that messy business. I just buy and trade what people offer me and they keep a steady supply to certain whims... Like I said- and no I don't know who did or who had him. Those people... you don't go around asking names, human or otherwise. They make a means to protect it at all costs..." He stared at Asgore a moment conveying that sternly. "This is a private sell after all. So no questions. If we can agree..."

Asgore stared at the skeleton a moment then the man as he exchanged the same glare. "And like I said, Dremurrs pay top value. We do not cheat anyone but neither are we to be cheated. I'm no fool either, my father, the King, has many house servants and I know their value but I'll be very fair as this seems to be a risk..." He paused again, folding his arms in thought as his brushed his beard with his claws. "65 gold... and throw in a clean set of traveling clothes for him and shoes." He noted, being the creature wasnt wearing any. "And by his condition, I'm being extremely generous... That's almost double the rate of my father's best servant." He then hesitated again. Staring at the collar as he remarked gesturing with his chin. "Is there a way to get this off?"

"Why in the seventh hell would you want to do that?" The man asked genuinely. "It's his status rank for one, you chimera's are all about hiarachy, plus it suppresses his ability. He could kill you otherwise and has proven capable... you're sure you want him?..." He pressed more curiously.

Asgore was still staring at him, waiting for the answer.

The man hesitated but finally answered. "...No. Not without breaking it beyond reinstalling it or perhaps killing him in the process. They're not... meant to be removed... like I said, he was on hold as a pawn until the owner came to get him or to be collected by another through their trade thus I didn't need the key..." He then asked again more bluntly. "Do you want him or not? I have a business to run."

Asgore crooked a brow and returned the tone, narrowing his gaze as he spoke finally. "For that price, yes. Otherwise keep him. Without that release he could die and I loose my money and you your life when I found you again..." He smirked toward the end of it with a darkened gaze.

The man seemed rattled for a moment but frowned. "...Why would I do that?"

Asgore shrugged and took a step closer to the man using his several feet on him to intimate. "You've got a damaged product that's already caused harm to someone whom I suspect has run with your money with no intention of taking him back for knowing humans legally cannot own monsters and simply pawned him off to collect his losses. You're sitting on a time bomb there as this _buyer_ may not be coming for him unless they're a monster which I doubt as not many will take him in this condition. -Ontop that- were he to use his magic and deplete the sedative enough he will die and you lose all profit... Seems like a bad reputation for you if that were that to get out..." He said lowering his head closer to the human as the sickle claw on his paw tapped the ground pensively. "Plus the fact you're setting up shop near my father's territory and if he were to find out a human was selling a monster without his approval..." He clicked his tongue with a smirk. "... I doubt it would go well for you... or anyone he could get you to scream about..."

The human scowled at him but with an agitated exhale, slowly nod. Everyone, human or monster, knew of Andron and his strict control of his territories and the tready within. Not that most even monsters and humans alike abided by that rule but it seemed a bluff that worked in his favor.

Then again, Asgore had his own notable reputation many didn't care to provoke...

The man finally answered in a sour tone. "...Fine. -For 65. Not a coin less."

"You have my word." He nod as he reached into his satchel and flipped though the leather pouch containing his currency as the merchant watched him closely yet with a scrupulous gaze.

"If he is in such poor state to you then why do you want to buy him anyway? I know you wouldn't pay good money just to let him go or kill him... some would, I suppose. Just curious. Not many monsters buying monsters in this business east of the border... and skeletons are not exactly favored by your kind..." He said with a knowing look.

"That's my business. Besides I thought there were no questions..." Asgore said simply as he count the coins.

"Ah... you're one of those, aren't you..." The man grimaced then with a look of momentary disgust but then shrugged. "Oh well. I don't judge. Just the gold."

Asgore handed him the pouch of 65 coins with a twisted smile as his eyes flashed a blaze of glowing magic and slit to thin pupils. "And I won't tell my father where I found him..."

The skeleton had been watching the transaction the entire time as it processed to him what was going on. His eyes fixed on the agression the larger monster just let off... Asgore... The Plague Prince... He had heard that name talked about before on his transports. It was all very fuzzy but none of it reassuring. He shook slightly and ever so steadily pulled back as the human jerked him back in place.

Taking his keys he unlatched the chain hooked to the shackles then shoved the skeleton into Asgore as the merchant left shortly to retrieve a set of clothes and shoes then tossed them at the monster as Asgore caught them with his free hand.

"Take it and get out..." The man grumbled sorely yet didn't dare express his displeasure any further.

"Better not find any more monsters in your hold if I see you again. I promise it will be the final time...." Asgore laced his threat.

At being thrown into him, the skeleton trembled slightly as he looked up at Asgore before slowly pulling back as Asgore gripped the heavy chain between his shackles and brought him back in, pinning him there with his paw. His claws clenching his ribcage in an excitable way... The skeleton tensed his face to that and looked away with a telling expression like he knew what was intended.

Asgore felt that and stared down to him, almost laughing at the look. "Don't worry I'm not going to do _that_ to you- you're filthy and smell like a swine herd... I have standards."

The skeleton glared at him but didn't do anything further.

"Come on. Let's go. My camps not to far away... can you walk?" He turned back, picking up his sack of goodies then looked back to the skeleton waiting a response.

After a moment the skeleton nodded, half distracted as he stared down to the ground, anxiously rubbing his arm.

Asgore smirked. "Good. Being you reacted to my remark and my question that means you can understand me without signing..." Asgore's smile stretched to a crooked grin and a raised brow and studied the smaller monster with accomplishment. "You're smart... Good little trick you got there, almost had me convinced. Might be mute but I knew skeletons were smarter than that."

The skeleton stared up at him with a blink, alarmed at first then smiled a small sly smile as his brow lowered before he taking a physical step to distance them. He froze; however, as Asgore reached and laced his fingers through the chain running through his face as he studied it with a grunt. The skeleton readily watching and ready to do whatever he wished knowing fully well the large monster could pick him up by it if he so pleased.

"Who the hell did you piss off to get a nasty little reward like this, I wonder..." Asgore questioned to no response as he released it and stared down at the skeleton with a click of his tongue and a worrisome smile to the skeleton looking up at him, "I feel like you're gonna be money well spent..." Asgore said letting his eyes travel curiously all the way down to his feet. That's when he was able to notice the intriguing nature _of_ the skeleton's feet.

They were dirty just as much as the rest of him but the structure and curve of the bones of his toes were curiously like small talons. On the back of his heels was an extended hind claw which as a whole reminded Asgore somewhat to that of a falcon's digits. Asgore noted that would probably be a nasty kick should he deliver one and pondered momentarily if the bone itself could be clipped without making him lame. The structure of the small bones seemed quite fragile to be walking rough terrain long distance... He looked back to the skeleton's face as he pushed the shoes into him roughly while he spoke matter of factly.

"Well, let's go... I gotta be back by nightfall so put these shoes on because you're going to keep up or I'm dragging you... Not like you could be more filthy." Asgore remarked not hiding his guttural appraisal.

The skeleton stared daggers at him like he wanted to respond to that but didn't, he instead looked at the shoes curiously but aptly obeyed him. Fitting them on and tieing them clumsily as he staggered and they started to walk off.

~•~•~•~•~•~


	5. Battle of Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading back to his camp, Asgore Dremurr learns more about the skeleton creature.

Walking down the eastern edge, the summit is a patchwork of green made more varied by shadows of passing clouds as the dusky sky steadily turns to nightfall. Some areas of the trail are more steep than others, with a few footpaths no more than a layer of poor soil over sharp rock that take you over one side of mount Ebbot then down another toward the valley below. The path branching right or left at times that unless someone was seasoned in their venture would easily become lost.

Coming down this audacious path was a simple matter for Asgore Dremurr, the texture of his paws were designed for a tight grip, his skeleton companion though, not so much as he seemed to struggle to keep up. Slipping or skidding across almost every rock, he fumbled forward awkwardly as the prince regularly had to catch him or lift him over an obstacle, against the complaints of the small monster who would consistently figit and fuss with his footwear seeming to grow more frustrated.

Perhaps he wasn't used to wearing shoes or rather they seemed uncomfortable for him to do so but he was going to learn...

Passing through the eastern border and into the dominion of the Golden Palace the terrain became abit easier and wasn't as much a threat to a monster in these woods, except perhaps a brave bear or wolf pack. For the most part though, the walk is normally relaxing, meditative and every shade in-between. But on this day they were headed through the south bend to meet Asgore's company. It was unseasonably warm and the mosquitos had been breeding in what shallow water was left after the rains. Once they entered the coolness of the woodland canopy below they were immediately attacked by the insects. Asgore swat the air in futile angry swipes, still being bitten. The skeleton; however, seemed unpreterbed- by the bugs at least, and more so on his manner of steady pacing and odd stumbles. Finally in a tired, frustrated exhale, he stopped, crouched down and steadily undone the footwear, kicking them off with an elated toss.

Suddenly not hearing movement of the little monster by the clank of the metal attached to him, Asgore turned around to see him crouched over himself as he tossed off the shoes to stand up and head towards him.

Asgore scowled at his bare feet. "Go get those and put them back on. You will wear shoes. You're not tracking more filth in my tent than you already will." The skeleton scowled and clearly pointed to Asgore's own bare feet. The prince huffed. "Yeah nice try. If you find shoes that fit me I'll use them gladly, I did for you and you'll wear them. You're not going to live as a heathen anymore." He growled with folded arms, looking down the skeleton with a frown. "I also keep myself very clean, you do not. Plus the bones of your feet look easily broken and I'm not having you go lame..."

The skeleton crooked a high brow to that, looking at his own feet then the monster towering over him in a means to redress that statement as he dug his talons in the ground and glared making no motion to obey that order.

Asgore glared at him and made a heavy stride in his direction as the skeleton cowered, the prince then directed his attention to the sickle claw on his foot as he hovered over him intimidatingly. "Because if you don't, you see this claw? It keeps me from wearing shoes but do you want to know what it can do?" He tapped it on the ground pensively, as the skeleton watched it then continued to glare but shook slightly. "For one, it's going up your tailbone unless you go back there and put them back on."

The skeleton still glared but broke eye contact shortly as he physically shivered and turned around to obey the order as Asgore watched him. He clearly noticed the level of fear that caused the small creature that was already terrified, which he now regret. But he wasn't going to let the skeleton test his control otherwise it would prove fatal for him once they got back to the palace.

Asgore exhaled a manner of stress at the thought of explaining this to his father, but for now... rest first and find out more about this rare creature.

As he saw the skeleton stop some twenty feet and pick them up Asgore half turned as he grumbled in an annoyed tone."You better keep up." Looking up to the sky, it was getting dark fast and he was tired. The weather making the fatigue of the day more so.

However, the skeleton had remained silent as Asgore stopped to look back at him. Still crouched some twenty feet from him, the skeleton hesitates as he looked down the path to him then the forests besides the walkway and back in an obvious expressed intention.

"Don't do it..." Asgore warned with a slight crook to his head and a piercing glare. The skeleton flared with an amount of decisiveness yet fright in his face. His anxious body posture, tensed and prepared to brace himself. His talons digging in the soil. Asgore rolled a growl as he remarked almost in frustrated exhaustion. "I really dont feel like chasing you down... it's too damn hot for this shite..."

Just as quick as he spoke, the skeleton launched himself off the ground in a kick and took off through the brush as the chimera startled, dropping his sack at the sudden sprint and took off after him with a loud swear.

"Dammit!"

The skeleton took off alot quicker than expected as Asgore had to almost break into a full run after him. The prince realized quickly those fragile feet were not so fragile afterall, the skeleton was actually quite agile on his bare feet which explained alot.

Taking off after him down the incline and around a bend of sharp ledges he caught a glimpse of the skeleton leap and dive into the thick underbrush for the lower ground and out of sight as Asgore heard an odd distorted yelp.

...Was that him?...

Catching up to the location he saw him and he could barely make out the shape of the creature in the thicket. The skeleton unmoving, entangled in the trailing plant and thorns, positioned awkwardly midway in the air through the branches as Asgore realized the reason he yelped.

The chain to his face had managed to entangle in the thick branches and hung him almost mid air by it whilst entangling his body further in a means to break free. A series of thick branches trail through his skeletal form, the chains of his irons effectly wrapped around him in his panic to escape, leaving him securely trapped in the thorny branches.

Perhaps this would have been a successful maneuver the creature was used to if not covered by the extra attachments. Yet as Asgore saw this he almost laughed, though admittedly, it looked painful...

"Tactical escape plan you had there. Very clever..." Asgore chuckled sarcastly he broke the distance between them and surveyed the state of the monster as he was hung in the branches. "What a fucking mess you got yourself in now, you're strung up like a plucked pheasant..." He laughed as he closed their distance. "Oh well. Be-"

He stopped as he realized the skeleton was all out shaking as soon as he saw him and tried to kick himself loose, swinging slightly as he shivered, vexed in pain. His bones were... rattling? He looked faint and absolutely terrified. His chest heaving air as he stared directly at him. When Asgore reached for him to work the entanglements loose the skeleton recoiled violently pulling inward in a means to shield his face.

He thought he was about to be beaten, Asgore realized. If not perhaps worse...

Asgore sighed. That wounded him but also affirmed exactly how the skeleton had been treated, admitting he probably would have run too. Especially being Asgore had just reaffirmed that fear in him not moments ago.

Though the prince simply rebuffed this with a stern snap. _Cannot be soft..._ "Look. I'm not going to hit you, you bloody girl. Now stop squirming, you're making it worse and let me get you down."

The skeleton hesitated, studying his face intently as he lowered his hands. His face reading his shock but cautious ease as he obliged the request.

Tugging him free of the branches and vines entangled around, and through him creepily enough, Asgore finally managed to free him. He yanked the skeleton out of the brush to look at him as the creature rubbed the side of his face sorely whilst trying to balance himself. There was a few scrapes perhaps, none worse than before, not that was saying much... He then gripped the skeleton solidly around the waist as the creature shook again recoiling to pull free as suddenly he was picked up and thrown over the large monster's shoulder making the startled skeleton screech something.

Yep... that odd noise earlier was definitely him...

Asgore carried him out of the foliage and up the hill back to the pathway as he paused momentarily to snag the sack with his free hand and the skeleton's shoes without slipping his tight hold of the squirming creature over his shoulder.

He carried him the rest of the way. Allthewhile the skeleton was fighting to regain ground; twisting, clawing, hitting, though Asgore noticed with each sock from his bony fist he was weakening as the skeletons fight was becoming less and less. His magic was probably badly depleted, he thought. He was surprised the skeleton was even able to run as he did, especially in those restraints...

"Well I guess I can't fault you for trying. Even if it was a poor job of it- and stupid... but I reckon I'll carry you the rest of the way just in case..."

Honestly at this point he wasn't certain the skeleton could even walk. Given the creature had just obviously made an attempt to escape, he still felt bad for him...

~•~•~•~•~•~

The hills that lied friendly in the day turn dark and ominous by nightfall. The paths that were illuminated just hours before had now become lost in the blackness that even moonlight cannot reach past the massive overstretch of the trees above.

Yet for Asgore, this isn't a problem as the shine of his eyes reflects even the faintest tract of light. The sickle claw on his foot taps steadily on the ground as he walks tactfully in a means to locate obstacles ahead of them. _Stepping across the border of the seen and unseen_ was what they referred it to...

This was also key to locate would be unseen threats as he raised his head and paused. His ears twitched ever so slightly as he took an inhale of scents. Aside himself and his companion, he detected the earthy musk of the soil, mud and moving water close by with the occasional animal foraging the woods. Nothing out of the ordinary, so far.

After walking a short ways further, he stills himself, the hackles of his neck on end as if the forest was on the enemy's side. The air is several degrees colder for a moment and he shivers feeling eyes on him as he utters a short puff and a snarl that rolled in his chest toward the direction as he then detects another sent wafting across the air. He felt the smaller body on his shoulder jump slightly as him doing so but nothing more than that.

If not for that Asgore could have easily forgot he was carrying him. The skeleton weighed hardly nothing and he had given up fighting for the ground long ago. Asgore almost presumed the metal chains weighted almost as much as the monster over his shoulder.

Asgore then paused to listen around him again, he started to hear voices barely detectable by anyone but perhaps his sensitive hearing.

Breaking out the clearing of the forest he caught sight of his camp and the flicking golden dance to the promise of a warm fire, the ambient chatter of his guards surround it. Silence would be much more tranquil, but tonight it is more reassuring than the woods what had the quiet of a graveyard...

He was greeted with a short series of growls and woofs as he was quickly recognized by scent before sight. The captain then spoke. The others, their nose still in the air, sniffed warily. Still picking up other scents as their hackles remained risen in uncertainty.

"Where have you been?" The captain spoke a little too shortly as he stood up while the prince approached. "It's far past nightfall. We were about to go scouting for you..."

"I was predisposed." Asgore only remarked, returning the shortness as he stared entering the light of the fire. "Ask me again about my practices..." there was a level of caution pushed in his tone, however tired he appeared.

Yet as Asgore approached further, the guards saw what scent had them distracted. The prince was carrying a squirming creature over his shoulder as they locked eyes on it curiously but wouldn't dare speak up past that level of dissuade in his tone.

They watched with growing curiosity as Asgore plucked the creature from over his shoulder. The light caught his face for an instant, a skeleton... A scared one at that as he dart a panicked glare at all five of them before Asgore gripped him by the collar on his neck and tossed him inside his tent. The action was none too gently in a blur of movement as a startled noise left the skeleton before Asgore closed it back.

"What... was that?" Finally the captain spoke in an admonished tone as he tensed his brow.

"A skeleton..." Asgore only answered, setting the sack down from his other shoulder.

"I saw that but where did it come from?"

"Me when I brought him here." Asgore replied with a rolling growl to thwart further curiosity as he added. "I bought him at the village."

"A skeleton? Haven't seen one of them in years but heard those can make a fun night." One guard remarked with assumption as he smirked and another one laughed. "Are we going to share in said spoils? I'm like a dog with a bone over here. It's been weeks..."

That surprisingly got a smirk out of Asgore as he only shook his head while the caption turned around to glare at his company.

"Go find your own, this one's mine. Plus I hear he bites..." Asgore brought the sack over as he revealed the spirits and meat as he tossed it to them. "But perhaps this will sate you instead." They howled in delight at the sight of cooked meat and liquor as they scrambled for a share while he kept speaking. "Something we don't have to hunt down and cook tonight is a relief and it's gratitude for the ease of my mission, besides I was sick of potatos and loaves." He said as he came in to collect a bottle for himself and a handful of pork as he licked the residue off his fingertips with a cunning look and suggestive smile as he turned for his tent. "Now you excuse me, I'm going to retire for a bit. Save some for me later."

They watched him disappear in the tent as one of the canine's rolled his eyes taking a bite of their feast. "Lucky bastard..."

When Asgore entered the large canopy pavilion lit by flickering golden shades of candlelight, he located the skeleton tucked in the far corner of the tent behind his bed. He stuck out between the gold and blue tapestry of the tent and crimson rugs across the floor he was sitting on. He was hugging his knees and nothing but trembles yet frozen in place as he watched the larger monster closely.

Asgore softened his expression and his tone slightly, studying the creature from across the room. He set down his drink, then undone his cape to drop it on a chair while he cleaned his feet in a basin by the door. "You know... That thing hooked in your eye looks really uncomfortable and bet its sore as hell from earlier... Those handcuffs too, I honestly don't see how you're able to move with them, they look quite heavy. Seems kinda cruel to keep you this way..." He paused for a moment as he took a careful step closer to the skeleton as the monster shrunk slightly. "Would you like it if I removed them?"

The skeleton shifted nervously in his tightly knit position with a suspicious glare as he stared at Asgore then the door directly behind him.

He slowly went to stand, and as Asgore came closer, he made a break for the door, slipping under the prince in a bolt of movement as Asgore snagged the skeleton by the arm instantly and jerked him back inside.

"Nope." He gruffed flatly as if knowingly.

The skeleton tried to twist out of his qrip violently as Asgore exhaled deeply, riled and fed up, he tightened his hold and hoisted the writhing creature up easily before throwing him across the room and on the bed with a loud thump.

As the skeleton scrambled to balance himself and evade him, Asgore broke the distance between them instantly and pounced ontop him, holding the skeleton there with his own body.

The skeleton panicked and tried to fight back as Asgore gripped the chain of his irons and forced them high over the monster's head as the smaller creature struggled and offered a sprung kick from his drawn legs to Asgore's sternum.

He grunt, that hurt more than expected but Asgore just straddled the skeleton's thigh bones and enterlaced his large paws over the bones of his calfs carefully to prevent from injuring the much smaller, fragile creature but also prevent him from using those deadly talons again.

The skeleton put up quite abit of resistance but he was too weak to keep it up and started to shake as a distorted static came out his mouth from his frustration as he tried to speak.

"He speaks!" Asgore exclaimed knowingly with a sarcastic smirk, lowering his body on him. The skeleton scowled and rattled his bones at him as his eye glowed a bright blue. "Stubborn little fuck. I like that. You do have some fight in you after all, means you weren't as broken as I feared..." He then remarked to seeing the vibrant glow of the skeletons eye with a slight crook of his head, in a chiding tone.  
"Now you can't do anything but hurt yourself so you might as well calm down."

This must have been the blue magic he learned so much about. It was an awe to see, regardless how dangerous it was...

Breath hastening, his ribcage heaving, the glow in the skeleton's eyes slowly fade with a blink as the gem in his collar picked up the magic for a moment, glowing a slight irridecent blue as a warning. Asgore watched this with intense curiosity as he returned his attention to the skeleton as he heard the deep exhale of relief knowing the collor had retracted. The creature briefly closed his eyes.

Their faces were inches apart as Asgore smiled, staring at the trembling, angry creature below him until the skeleton broke eye contact and turned his head away as far as he could with a disgusted scowl. "You know.... I've always had a curiosity about skeletons... my favorite thing to hear about growing up, all the stories that sounded like fairytales. Now I've found you. It's like a present." He laughed a little as the skeleton tensed to that. "Fascinating to finally be able to see and touch one on a 'face to face' basis so to speak..."

The skeleton reeled his piercing gaze back to him, his chest heaving as tried with what energy he had to kick him off but his feet were securely pinned down as a light flush touched his face that seemed to rattle him as he immediently looked away.

Fact was, the skeleton could feel his body changing in that intimate way as what only skeletons could naturally do to what their partner needs and it wasnt quite controllable. Right now, it was just a manner of self preservation.

He just hoped the monster pressed into him didn't notice. This made him all the more desperate to unpin himself and flee.

The skeleton wasn't having this happen, not without a fight.

Wriggling and thrashing all he could to no avail other than expunge his last dregs of energy, the skeleton pant in exhaustion as he glared and growled something low and unintelligibly distorted, but maliciously intended by his expression as he gave one last solid buck in frustration. The light flush still over his face.

"Hm... Yeah. I can't understand you but you're going to learn to change that... so I'm going to assume that was something unpleasant." Asgore huffed with a knowing sultry smirk as he looked at the skeleton below him and the blush on his face. Knowing this, the skeleton scowled and shunned his face as Asgore frowned, and with his free hand, gripped the skeletons jaw and turned his head back to face him with a degree of force. This made the skeleton flinch and his expression changed to fear quite quickly as he froze, daring to breathe. Asgore's large paw firmly held the skeleton's jaw in place as he spoke in a more serious tone, demanding eye contact. "Now... you're smart. I'll give you that, and I don't know what happened to you to get you like this, but I'd like to know... It's why I bought you..."

He paused a moment to look away and exhale tensely dwelling on the merchant and how he found him. The castle of the East... Humans... were far more cruel than he could comprehend, even to their own kind. Especially to monsters they could overpower...

Especially hunters...

Asgore added without looking into the terrified face below him. "I don't like seeing a human own a monster and abused like this. It makes me sick." He cut his eyes back to the skeleton, applying a tense hold as he stared him down. "But don't think I'm going to accept you behaving like a wild animal or you're going to learn the hard way how it is to be treated like one..." He allowed himself to growl slightly, sending vibrations on the creature below him as he tensed his face to the last part, expressing his seriousness.

The skeleton shivered to that as his eyes widened and any manner of fight he was giving ceased as a manner of defeat trailed over his expression. Asgore exhaled as he continued.

"That's not saying I think it's wrong to own servants. Rather theres an amount of respect involved in ownership- but again. It depends on how willing you are to giving it back to get it." He hesitated as the skeleton just stared at him, a clear, readable dread on the skeleton as he took his eyes away. Asgore felt the the skeleton's trembles subside and give in. Asgore growled in annoyance. "I'm not gonna force myself on you so get that god damn look off your face!"

The skeleton jolt at his shout but didn't respond other than that as Asgore released and got off him. The skeleton slowly hesitated before scooting back and sitting up but stayed in place on the bed in front the larger monster. The deep seeded worry still on his face as he pulled his legs in and tucked them in a crossed position.

"Gonna tell me your name at least so I can stop calling you _the skeleton_ or do I gotta guess that garbled language of yours?" Asgore huffed, folding his arms with annoyance then with a sarcastic smirk. "Or I can name you myself and I'll make sure you're very unsatisfied with it."

The skeleton figited but frowned looking up at him. He then thought a moment as he looked down then around him. He tapped the bedding in front him, making the motion of a pen and paper.

"Ah..." Asgore mumbled in realization as he walked away briefly to grab a journal and dip pen from his desk then brought it back to the bed, dropping it in front of him. He watched the skeleton with curiously as the he took the pen and flipped open the journal to the back page as he leaned forward, squinting slightly as he wrote an inscription. Once finished he pushed it back toward the monster staring directly.

Asgore leaned forward as he looked at his script with a raised brow. Symbols... "Ah" Was all he said at first as he added, looking back to him. "No wonder you can't be understood. Wingdings, huh?... Well that distorted noise makes sense now..." He then added after a pause. "You gotta last name I can use? Wingdings seems redundant..."

The skeleton frowned and forcefully tapped the script insistently shoving it back towards him.

"Oh, I see... It's encrypted in this..." Asgore nod with a raised brow as he took the journal, reading the symbols closely with a tired exhale, grumbling shortly as he eyed the skeleton. "Yeah... this is gonna get old. I'm not learning wingdings but let's see..." He ventured to his desk for his translations as the skeleton watched him unmoving. Asgore could decifer at least a bit. For now. Until the skeleton learned...

After a moment of flipping through the pages of the old registry he borrowed from the elemental, and so glad he had now, as he came to the symbols under _old skeleton dilect_. A sigil of a bone dragon was attached. A house sigil?... "Ah..." He hummed as he matched up the symbols and looked up to the skeleton with a smile and exclaimed. "Gaster."

The skeleton nod slowly as his expression softened to a small smile that didn't reach his eyes but his posture relaxed contently.

It made Asgore wonder how long it had been since he heard his real name...

He closed the book, reminding himself to read more on it later but right now he had some common ground with the creature by name at least. He approached the skeleton as he spoke, ardently accomplished. "Well Wingdings Gaster it's nice to know your name, I'm Asgore Dremurr. I'm prince of the Delta Rune..."

Gaster didn't respond with same level of enthusiasm as he seemed to already know who Asgore was but nod as he continued to smile, however fictiously, but it was nice to hear his own name.

Asgore continued to smile at him. Still feeling somewhat victorious as he then realized Gaster's state as he exclaimed. "Oh. Right... you're eh... clothes..." He assumed looking the skeleton over, if not through him. As what the rags barely covered. "If what you're wearing could be considered such... but yes, I'll get your clothes."

Gaster shrunk slightly to that as he wrapped his arms around himself and tugged the ruined garments around him in a means of nonexistent coverage while Asgore moved about the tent and retrieved the traveling clothes from his satchel, a pair of linen chausses and cotehardie about the size of an average male human. He tossed them to the skeleton as Gaster caught them, startled at first as he looked back to Asgore puzzled while the chimera explained.

"These were human clothes but you're about the same size... More decent than what you're wearing- and'll smell better too..." He remarked the last bitterly as he realized the skeleton was perched atop his bedsheets.

That wasn't exactly the means of his bewilderment as Gaster just held the linens looking at them then the shackles combining his wrist cumbersomely as he returned his gaze with a long stare.

Asgore realised his senselessness by a shake of his head, his eyes widened as he realized he can't put them on. "Oh right! Not much you can do like that. Heh. Apologies..." He rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle as he broke the distance between them. He caught the relaxed posture tense up as he reached for him.

The skeleton remained compliant: however, as Asgore inspected his restraints with an instruction for him to stand. His large fingers graced over the chain through his skull as Gaster's eyes widened and he immediately obeyed. Yet to his suprise the prince only delicately inspected it and the manner of how it laced through his skull as he remarked quietly with a wince.

"I don't think there is a way to detach that is there..." Gaster shook his head to that, looking somber as Asgore reviewed his question and cursed softly. Of course not. If there was he was sure the skeleton would have removed it himself.

Now inspecting it more closely he surmised the thing was sautered strongly together completely linked- while on him in a means to permanently secure it. Asgore almost growled to that but felt the already wary skeleton would take it directed to him, so he only remarked with a bitter huff.

"They really wanted to make sure that stayed on, huh..." He inspected it a little more as he knit his claws around the decorated links as the skeleton tensed. "This might hurt but I can break it..." Gaster turned and looked up at him nervously but surprised as he nod to go ahead.

Asgore gripped the small brass chain awkwardly in his large fingers and gave it a twist trying not to take the skeleton with it. No success as he applied more pressure, and with a swift jerk that jolt the skeleton forward he heard Gaster grunt agains't it. With that Asgore's stregnth broke the links and they scattered and rolled across the floor. He let Gaster pull out the broken links from his skull himself as the skeleton did so instantly, first fisting the implement with a short inspection himself, before throwing it across the room with spite. One hand came to the side of his face, as he felt the bare bone of his cheek with a look of relief.

"That's gotta feel better. Looking at that thing was even making me my eyes and nose itch." Asgore remarked chuckling as Gaster nod, vigorously rubbing his bad eye as he held his other hand close to him and just stood there, knitting his fingers in the ruined cloth. Asgore noted small, reddened indentions were left where the chain had rubbed into the accesses of his skull raw. No telling how long he had wore that... by the way Gaster reacted to touching his face without it, Asgore assumed for quite some time.

Watching him a bit more, in a reaction to Gasters constant fussing with his raw actresses, Asgore touched the skeleton's busy hand. Gaster flinched from his mental absence as Asgore pulled Gaster's hand away to examine the angry, raw marks with a grimace. "That looks irritated. Don't rub it."

Still holding the skeleton's fist he admired how the bony hand all but dissapeared in his paw and small, soft bristles that covered his bones. Gold rings and clasps locked in place on a couple fingers with a small chain that snaked to a bracelet on his wrist. He then examined the clearly unnatural hole in the solid bone, scarred over the inside of his palm, with a vexed expression. He was about to question this when he felt the skeleton pull for his hand back repeatedly. Asgore ignored this though as he just pulled the smaller monster closer in. He felt a soft, uncertain trembling and the nervous stare locked on him.

Now more closely, Asgore then inspected the irons about Gaster's wrist and how they were latched. He had no key given so these would have to be broken as well. Which wasn't much of a problem given his stregnth but the skeleton's bones also looked quite fragile which caused a problem being they were quite tight to him...

He then noticed the manacles had a head locking system he might could replicate as he smirked...

Releasing the skeleton momentarily he returned to his desk and dug through his cases of keys, latches, hooks and irons. The skeleton stood in place as he watched him curiously.

Making a small noise, Asgore found such key, he spun around and returned. "Well at least I won't have to break these... hopefully." He remarked as he revealed the key and made a motion for Gaster's hand.

He fumbled with the lock as he twist and pushed it slightly until he heard the delightful _pop_ as he unlatched the first, then repeat the process to the second. The shackles heavily fall to the floor with a loud clank and off set Gaster's balance as he eagerly rubbed his wrists, looking down at them. His expression torn between confusion and immense gratitude as this was easily readable on his face as he slowly looked back up to him.

Watching him do this, Asgore saw just how tight they were as dark bruises and raw chaffing were very evident on his wrists. Again, it was no telling how long Gaster had been wearing them, and combined with the weight of such heavy irons pulling him down such a light weight creature, he assumed Gaster felt 20 pounds lighter.

When Gaster looked up at him, it was touching. The poor creature was internally in turmoil with the clear question in his eyes. _Why?_ Asgore shrugged.

"No need for anyone to suffer out of necessity. Those were cruel and I don't use things like that for control. Like I said, I offer respect... if its given back. Remember that the next time you try to run off." He quipped with a glare.

The skeleton looked away quickly. That was a laced threat and a stare to match but he barely nodded, still massaging the ache in his wrists and appreciating the fact of being able to do so.

Threading his fingers along the brass collar in thought, the skeleton then blinked and looked at him, pulling at the collar around his neck with a clear request.

Asgore raised his brow and answered with a short shake of his head. "Sorry- that -I feel is necessary. Let's get to know one another before we take that off, hm?... Plus I don't really know how or what that'll do to you if it's not taken off right. So let's not risk killing you." Gaster glared at him but simply nod and looked away with folded arms as Asgore continued. "But I can take these stupid little decorations off as well..." He tugged the adornment chain and jewelry latched along his left arm as Gaster stared at them. "This particular iron though..." He pointed to the one iron band snug to the bone above the elbow, "not so much but I have someone who could help with that. Perhaps the collar as well... Depends on your behaviour..." He surmised with a smirk as Gaster didn't response past a cutting stare.

Asgore reviewed the decorative chain connecting the adornments along his arm. Humans had a way of decorating the creatures they kept with whatever wealth they had. Which made Asgore all the more curious who Gaster's original owner was...

He snapped it simply, then the smaller one on his right as Gaster flecked them off. Privately dwelling on how easily Asgore was capable of breaking them when he had tried for so long. It was both useful and terrifying for the smaller monster as it answered just how easily he could snap a few of his bones...

Tugging loose the freed bracelet and rings from his fingers and wrist, Gaster tossed them with only the arm band remaining. Gaster rubbed his hands now free of the cumberous jewelry in comfort. The upper digits quite sore.

Gaster still exchanged a bitter scowl at the remark about the device still around his neck but he was at least more comfortable now and offered a small bow to his head as gratitude. With a nod from the prince toward the clothing still on the mattress Gaster turned to retrieve them and started to change into the fresh clothes.

He turned back once with a short stare as the prince was just standing there, watching him and realized he wasn't going to leave. Gaster exhaled uncomfortably knitting his brow, but he did want to change into clean clothes that actually covered him...

The rags almost fall off him as he tossed them aside without even the need to properly take them off as he stripped the ruined tunic off his bony frame and went to unlace the chausses, with a degree of hesitation as he jumped slightly hearing the chimera speak gruffly behind him.

"Give me those when they're off. I'll be burning those rancid things in the fire..." Asgore muttered as the skeleton glared at him again as Asgore leaned against the support beams watching him with folded arms. "Soon as we are able to, you're taking a bath..."

Gaster continued to stare at him, wanting to express the simple fact he wasn't willingly in this level of unkempt. Skeleton's were actually quite clean but he just exhaled and turned back around as he continued undressing.

Watching the skeleton creature uncloth was an intriguing sight as Asgore recalled his bottle of spirits as he uncorked it with a pop then upturned the bottle to his lips while he observed Gaster closely. He noted the clear unease the skeleton was giving off while doing so as he was very well aware he was being watched.

Observing him closely Asgore note the skeleton's bones were larger than that of a humans. Close in anatomical structure but more dense to fill his frame as the magic of his being from the soul glowing in his ribcage kept him together without the need of tendons and ligimants. His spine was also larger than normal to support him and lined with short spikles down each segment of his back.

The woven fiber like bristles on his hands Asgore felt earlier, covered his entire body. Some unkempt in places as other furled over a series of concerning small cracks along his spine and ribcage, somewhat similar to the large cracks on his skull that spider down the back. He was also covered in small scrapes and bruises, perhaps from the thicket earlier, though some seemed already trying to heal...

Gaster's entire revealed section was stained with soil and mud in the crevices of these bones from being unable to care for himself. That would change soon though...

As Gaster went to unlace and drop his chausses; however, Asgore's curiosity got too much for him as in progress of this he stepped close behind the skeleton soundlessly with another take from the bottle. Taking a paw, he gripped the skeleton by the arm as the instant reaction from the creature after he jumped was to put away while Asgore easily rotated him around to face him.

"Let me see what I'm working with..." Asgore said softly as he sat the bottle down by the bed.

Gaster's startled expression to being handled like this tensed whilst he immediently fought to twist out of Asgore's grip. Unsuccessful, Gaster stared daggers at the prince as he threw a fist which Asgore caught instantly and twist his arm, spinning him round and locking him in a hold against him as Gaster yelped a garbled distortion from the pain but continued to resist.

Agains't the physical complaints and another sturdy kick, Asgore ripped his claws through what remains of the rotten linen off him as it practically fell apart on the floor. He got a full look at Gaster now as he gave his hold a tighter twist insighting another yelp from the struggling skeleton.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, what the hell did I just say?" Asgore barked bitterly agains't Gaster's skull as he smirked, the skeleton feeling it against his face. "Just say I want to see what my money bought..." He felt the skeleton shiver to that as he lightened his tone, soft but demandly. "I also need to be aware to the amount of healing I'm sure you'll need when we get to that..."

Gaster still shivered as he persisted to fight this hold but eventually gave in with a frustrated grunt as he forced his body to relax. It was evident he simply didn't have the energy left to put up much resistance and let Asgore inspect his body.

The skeleton just stood there awkwardly, one hand resting on his elbow as the other rest against his jaw, stroking his jawline as if consoling himself in some sort of way. He stared down to the floor his brow vexed, conveying his mortification to this as he was visibly scared and shaken to being scrutinized in every form.

Asgore remarked quietly as he put both hands on him, twisting and turning him slightly as he eyed every detail of the skeletons body from the top of his head down to the soul in his chest. "Hm. Your soul looks okay, from what I can see... which is good..." He remarked as he continued down him, noticing Gaster try to cover his soul at the bare mention of it. He continued. "Alot of cracks all over you though, my friend... any of these recent? Like the ones on your face perhaps? Your hands?" Gaster only shrugged, refusing eye contact as Asgore huffed his frustration to the lack of an answer. "Yeah that helped alot... alright, turn around..." He let go of Gaster and waited with a stare.

Gaster did give him eye contact to that with a piercing glare as he refused to budge until Asgore physically turned him roughly, gripping onto his shoulder blade in a firm means to hold him there while inspect his back, yet the skeleton didn't fight back.

Noticing a quick movement that caught his eye, Asgore chuckled at the sight of a short bony tail that quickly tucked into his pelvis.

"I didnt know skeletons had tails..." Asgore laughed with an amount of whimsy.

Gaster fought to pull away from him and turn his head with a steely glare yet eventually gave up again and just closed his eyes tiredly with a sigh, feeling the heat of reddening color on his face.

After inspecting a few moments more of the skeletons form, running his clawed fingers over the ridged wings of the skeletons pelvis making the creature jerk but nothing beyond that. There was so many cracks and scrapes... Asgore finally stood up and released Gaster's shoulder as he remained in unmoving, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Here." He remarked as he handed him back the clothes while Gaster took them without turning around and just held the linen close to him. He didn't seem as much in a hurry to dress anymore. _Why bother?_ his face read. Asgore just sighed. "I'm not going to make you clean up tonight but tomorrow you're getting a bath for sure... tonight though, I'd say you're in a desperate need of some rest and a meal."

Food seemed to be enough to half perk a reaction from Gaster as he half turned to look at him.

Asgore only stared at him with a somewhat sympathetic look. "You're starving, aren't yah? Not surprised being how you looked there I'm sure it's been awhile since you ate... at least decent..." Gaster looked uncomfortable, not at the thought of food, but what the offer entailed of as he looked away. Asgore caught that and answered with a loopy grin. "No catch... Heh, what use are you to me so weak you cant walk? I dont want to carry you everywhere." Gaster wouldn't look back, Asgore shrugged. "Okay. Stay hungry then. I'm going to go eat, myself. So stay here and starve if you want or get dressed and come outside." He snipped sarcastically.

Gaster cut his eyes up to him, anger and ache in his expression but he remained unmoving as he watched him leave. He then stared at the floor and the metal just removed from him, the scattered pieces across the crimson tapestry floor as he rubbed his arm nervously. He then glanced to the clothes still in his fist, first pausing in thought, wincing slightly at the discomfort in his chest as his body was so keen to remind him it had been days since his last meal... and even that was hardly considered food.

Deciding absolute, Gaster slipped on the clothes and followed Asgore outside the tent.

Barely poking himself out the canvas to greet the midnight fire, he immediately felt eyes on him as he hesitated now seeing the canine guards around Asgore. He froze clearly shaken and secluded himself back to the tent in an instant.

A couple of the company laughed at that as Asgore exhaled longly, giving them a stare but gathered a full plate. He proceeded to go inside to find Gaster hugged against the corner again, hugging his knees and looking startled then full dread on him as soon as he saw the prince.

Yet instead of snapping at him or dragging him outside as Gaster expected, Asgore just slid the plate across the floor toward him as he returned to sit outside.

Returning to his seat around the fire he entered the conversation the group was having as he picked up his own plate and started eating.

"Damn. Little creature's scared of his own shadow." One remarked to Asgore motioning to the tent.

"He came from a human camp. Pawned off by a human owner... very likely caught by them too." Asgore said simply, midway through his meal with a small pause as he looked up. "He looked like he was barely alive when I picked him up. Don't think he would have lived much longer if I hadn't..."

"Looking a little scrappy, I'll agree with that..." The captain remarked as he took a sip from one of the bottles with a pause to collect a strip of meat over the fore and devour it. He ask more seriously. "What the hell are you going to tell your father when he sees that thing?..."

Asgore grunt uneasily. "...I dont know yet... I'll figure it out on the way. Gonna stop by Strongbourne to find out some stuff about him first after a days rest so head back without me after tomorrow night. Just deliver a message to my father that I was _held up with council_ " He finished his plate with a stern glare to all five of them. "Dont say anything to him about this either. Anyone does before I get the chance to and it'll be the last thing any of you do, got it?"

The company nodded as the captain raised a hand with a motion he would drop the subject. Asgore stood up and reentered the tent, to officially retire for the night.

Upon reentering, he saw happily that Gaster had cleared the plate entirely but the noise he heard on entering sounded like blades scraping metal as he cringed slightly.

"What the Hell?" He snarled in the irritation to his ears.

Gaster was still in the corner on the floor as the scraping sound emerged from his contorted shape. He was doubled over himself on his back, his flexible digits of his toes were arched up and digging underneath the collar as he tried to work it off.

When he noticed Asgore reenter he quickly stopped and returned to his sitting position as Asgore glared at him but didn't acknowledge it more than a tired remark.

"You're going to fuck with that thing before I have a chance to have it looked at and set it off and be just yourself to thank for it."He only remarked as he shed the top layer of clothing, dropping it in the bedside chair.

Gaster didn't respond past a frown as he just sat there, pressed into the corner on the floor, hugging his knees. Asgore continued to shed his layers down to his white densely covered hide as the skeleton blink and watched before looking away uncomfortably.

The chimera was very fit with a strong built physique, skin taught over his strong form as Gaster could detect a potent energy driving off him. His soul burned with a steady pulse as there was a deep warmth from his cheeks down his spine that tingled down his pelvis the longer he watched. He damned himself internally and figit with a scowl, hugging his knees tighter desperate to stop his body from reacting to the contact with such energy.

At least he kept his short braies on, he dwelled uncomfortably...

Asgore's casual remark broke him from this concentration as he spoke nonchalantly. "You can sleep in the bed with me. It's far more comfortable than the floor and I'm guessing by your looks you haven't slept in awhile."

Gaster hesitated and only held his knees tighter and looked away. Asgore rolled his eye, speaking sarcastically. "Or just sit there and sleep on the floor for all I care but dont think about trying to run again." He added as Gaster was staring directly at the door as the skeleton redirected his eyes back to him, greatly unsettled how well the chimera could read him. Asgore sat down on the bed as he dust his paws and he slid under the blanket then laid down, still watching him. "I really don't think you'd get very far as I can hear and feel movement very well plus I don't want to hurt you in the process of chasing you down... or have to chain you down at night just to get a good night's rest... but don't think that I won't..."

Gaster's face vexed as he trembled slightly. He didn't doubt that for a moment. Staring at Asgore though and away in confliction he finally stood up slowly, and sorely, as he motioned toward the bed. He was so tired and the offer of a soft bed was too tempting...

Cautiously he moved closer as Asgore watched him and he crawled up on the matress yet barely on the foot edge of the bed as he curled himself up, as somehow the skeleton could with it clear in his posture to not touch or be touched. Asgore watched this a moment curious to how the creature saw this as comfortable but to his astonishment the skeleton was past out shortly after.

Perhaps Gaster was simply that exhausted... Asgore exhaled a tired sigh, exhausted himself, and threw a blanket over the skeleton as he and rolled over to finally bed down for the night...

~•~•~•~•~•~


	6. The Way Things Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't see things the way they are, we see things the way we are...

Asgore woke up relieved to see the skeleton was still at the edge of the bed unmoving, still asleep by his slow breathing as Asgore sat up and moved around him without the skeleton even waking, still in his tightly coiled bundle as he rest his chin on his hands dead away.

 _How can a pile of bones look so cute_ he pondered with a frown but stepped around him. Gaster must have been that exhaused... Asgore quietly collected his clothes from the bed side chair and threw them on as he went outside to grab some provisions.

Stepping out the canvas veil of his bedouin, Asgore stood to his full height as he stretched and cracked his neck. Looking around briefly, he venturrd to the center of the camp and restocked the abandoned fire pit as he snagged a iron pan and sat down, rekindling the flames.

Going through his satchel he pulled out his supplies and a small knife as he sliced a couple apples with some of his reserves of spices, cinnamon, nutmeg and a little sugar. He made a rustic quiche with this and two pieces of flatbread. He set the pan over the fire to cook through and looked around their encampment.

The north facing their camp was still in the shadows of mid morning. Treed ridges line the dense forest surround them with pine scented air and the greenry of the wood illuminated by the mid day sun filled the hillside jungle. Asgore surveyed the natural panoramic view casually as he trailed the belt of trees and bushes by the nearby river. Today was going to be meant as a day of recovery and discovery...

Checking his food briefly, he removed the pan from the fire and slid the quiche loose breaking it in sections as he set them on two plates and went back inside the tent.

When he reentered Gaster was awake, still in his tight knoted position but his head was up and he seemed more alert than yesterday. His dazed, listless expression all but faded out of his eyes that made Asgore relieved but also suspect he had been drugged to keep him compliant, which now was wearing off...

With Gaster closely watching him Asgore broke the distance in the room and placed one plate next to him as the skeleton made the motion to evade him as he approached. Asgore sat down in the chair across him; however, Gaster hesitated as he looked at the food then back at Asgore as he started eating, as if waiting.

Asgore just stared at him confused a moment, half way through his own as he motioned for him to take it. "What are you waiting for? Go on. Eat..." Gaster stared at it confused. "It's quiche... kind of." Asgore shrugged abit. "I'm only good at rustic cooking..."

Given that direction, Gaster immediately picked it up as Asgore watched him nearly inhale it. Perhaps he wasn't allowed to eat outside of command?... The thought angered Asgore as he decided to not let that reveal on his face as any form of malice might be detected by the already overly observant creature. Asgore just spoke with a smile instead as he finished his own.

"Good, huh? Has to be alot better than the slop I'm sure you were being fed..."

As Gaster didn't respond Asgore descided to start this day off with a series of questions.

"Well, we are not heading out until tomorrow's light so I thought we could try to get to know one another a little more in the meantime..." He scooted a little closer in his chair as he rest his elbows on his knees in a relaxed posture but stared at the skeleton directly. Gaster returned the stare but in an uncomfortable figit as he scoot further across the bedside as Asgore snarked laughter. "No, not exactly like that..." Although he did give him a sultry smile the skeleton turned away from as Asgore continued. "More like a series of questions. Try and jog your memory a bit... see what we can piece together..."

Gaster vexed uncomfortably but didn't reply as he still kept the worried look on his face, resting his elbow in his palm as he stroked his cheek now free of the implement consolingly. The accesses of his skull still quite sore and abit more bruised as it tried to slowly heal. Asgore continued speaking as he asked the question layed heavy on his mind since last night...

"Where have you been all this time? I've been all over the territory here and over yet I've never once seen a skeleton, or even heard of one beyond stories..." Asgore asked, looking at the skeleton studingly. "Did the humans bring you here- from somewhere else?"

Gaster hesitated and shook his head but neither did he elaborate further on it. His vexed expression simply locked on the floor as he sat up, swinging his legs over the bedside.

"Do you remember who owned you before? All I got was someone nameless but essentially wealthy it seems pawned you to someone else, I mean, do you know a house sigil? Any names? ... Who caught you or where? These are all important questions because I would like to find them. Owning and trapping a monster is illegal for them..." ASgore remarked the final in a growl as Gaster just shakes his head slowly. Looking forlorn but anxious as Asgore persisted with a frown.

He clearly seemed to know more than he let on...

"Did humans do that to you?..." He made a motion to Gaster's hands and the holes in them as Gaster then withdrew them to his chest, vexing uncomfortably. He just shrugged and looked the opposite way, shivering slighty. Asgore exhaled. "Okay... What about your face? Those cracks.... Your missing eye?... Anything? I need to know these things or my friend tomorrow isn't going to help you very much..." Again, Gaster shrugged but sighed, looking more unsettled as Asgore persisted. "The collar then... Seems only humans would be that cruel... Do you remember how they put it on you?" Gaster shook his head slowly, still avoiding eye contact as Asgore exhaled bitterly, making the motion to stand and move across the room as Gaster shrunk slightly to the movement and watched him from his perferial view. "Or are you just not going to talk to me?- One bloody answer at least..." He snipped with a sarcastic huff as he turned round to face him, a manner of frustration in his tone. It wasn't entirely a question.

Gaster finally turned to glare at him in a hurt, yet frustrated expression. No, he doesn't remember as his eyes seem to convey the pain of that to the prince.

Gaster then made a gesture with his hands, a knit fist to his upper arm as if he were injecting something into it and gently pound it against the bone to signify he was heavily drugged. He then looked away.

"Ah..." Asgore only lamented also realizing the skeleton truly talked with his hands. "That'll do it." He only remarked.

Although he did wonder if that was the only way Gaster could convey speach. He could have sworn he heard words through the distorted, illegible dilect...

Asgore sighed. At least Gaster was openly communicating to some degree, even though it didnt help as he hoped. Sadly though, that did make sense... It was a common form of conditioning with humans and was probably suprising the skeleton knew that much.

Also that he was still alive, given his state and the fact human drugs had a way of destroying a monster's magic fatally. Asgore reminded himself to check Gaster's health again later...

For now; however, Asgore simply shrugged. "Well... If you were drugged so much it's probably affected your memory then and slowly it'll start to come back."

Gaster only shrugged, seemingly agains't the idea it would. It was frustrating as the skeleton made a clear indication he didn't want to talk about it or give him his eyes since last night. That message relayed clearly as Asgore huffed a frustrated sigh.

Well. If he can't get a resolve to his nagging questions he could do something about the smell. He snort his nose with a look of disdain as he stared the skeleton down still perched on his sheets and spoke.

"Fine. We don't have to talk, even though that's what today was meant for. But we can remedy the second thing..." Asgore closed their distance as he went to pick him up as he continued. "Get you clean..."

Gaster jumped to this and the distance between them closed in as Asgore reached for him. Gaster sprung up to make a means of avoidance but was snagged by the collar and tossed over the larger monster's shoulder. A screeching, distorted garbled came out as he squirmed wildly to escape the grip as almost a readable word came out between it yet Asgore continued to carry him outside.

"Oh, you talk now. Too bad..." Asgore quipped keeping a tight hold on him as he breached past the curtain while the skeleton tried to cling to it.

Outside, one of the wolves yawned with a stretch as he sat down at the fire, sniffing the air at the risidual smell of nutmeg and cinnamon.

Preparing to fix something themselves and talk about their hunting plans for the evening, they were cut off as they heard a commotion behind them. They turn to see Asgore coming out of the tent carrying the creature as they realized the location of the odd noise.

"What is he-?" Was all one guard got out as they watched Asgore casually stride to the river's edge, the skeleton over his shoulder screaming and clawing to cling on as he pulled him off. Then plopping him on the ground in front him with an instruction, the creature refused and tried to scramble away. Asgore caught him instantly, shed him of his clothing, and in one physical hurl, tossed him in the center of the river with a loud splash that broke Gaster's high pitch scream as he disappeared below the disturbed water. Allthewhile, Asgore dragged a nearby supply crate under him as he sat down and uncorked the bottle he had been carrying. Taking a drink as he watched.

His company just glared startled a moment as one turned to the other.

"Well. That was something..." One remarked. "Looks like the prince is giving his plaything a bath... or drowning him." He then hesitated a moment, taking a drink from a bottle as they continued to sit and watch them. "...Can skeletons swim? Cause... he ain't comin up."

"Don't think so but guess we gonna find out..." A second remarked.

"Hm. Well, if he sinks he's a witch, I guess" A third said jokingly as he reached for any ramianing provisions of last night to be readily unsuccessful. Just bones.

"Well, they're just bones so maybe they float?..." The first remarked curiously surveying the odds.

"Yeah well he ain't floatin..." The forth chimed in.

Watching a moment more as Gaster never came up. The second dog bared his teeth to the first in a wide grin as he shoved the first. "Hey ...5 gold says he drowns in the next minute..."

"You're on..."

As this point the commotion garnished the attention of the captain as he stepped out his tent, tools in hand as he looked at his company then the direction of their interest as he rolled his eyes with a grumbled remark. "Bunch of bloody fools, stop gawking. Get back to your scouts."

"Were trying to bet if it drowns." The second remark pointing in the direction.

The captain curled his lip in disgust and a clear expression. _What?_ He looked back toward the river then group of guards with a scowl. "To attain your blatant ignorance, no, skeleton's can't swim their bones are too dense and water travels through them. He'll sink like a stone."

"Might want to tell the prince that then." The third pointed out.

The captain paused, then remarked with a shrug. "He'll figure it out if he wants to survive enough..." However, even the captain slightly questioned that as he looked back. For a moment he thought to run down and inform the prince. Perhaps even go in after him but the dark side of his mind questioned reasonably if that was the better way out for the small creature...

They watched a few more moments as the water's surface stirred as Gaster suddenly broke for air, gasping and flailing wildly to remain above water as his distorted screaming continued.

"Well... look at that. Looks like I win." The first spoke with a sneer.

"God dammit..." The second growled bitterly as the rest laughed while he dug through his pocket.

The captain just rolled his eyes and sat down at a stump nearby his tent revealing a sharpening stone and a dagger as he prepared to shave the edge sharp.

Gaster had broke to the surface kicking and flailing desperate to keep from sinking again. His soul was pounding rapidly as every structure in his body screamed for oxygen as he had propelled himself through the crushing pressure around him. Fighting to remain bobbing above the briny water, he sunk a couple more times, feeling like his head was about to explode as he panicked and gasped breath between his screams as he wanted to yell.

No, skeletons can't swim and yes, they still need to breathe oxygen. Their solid bones weight them down and the fact water travels through them makes distributing oneself in dense water almost impossible.

Finally he reached the slick surface enough to catch a footing as he wheezed and coughed while he made the motion to return to the grassy, stone covered bank as he heard Asgore speak up as he tossed him a thick cloth and bar of soap.

"Nope. I'm going to sit here and watch you, _everything_ better be clean." He grumbled as he tossed a linen bath towel on the log next to him with Gasters clothes as he took a long sip of his drink. "Come out without doing it and I'll toss you back in. You're not coming out until you no longer smell like a swine pen." Gaster growled something undetectable with a glare, water still pouring out of his skull and eye sockets. Asgore only answered that with a raised brow, speaking sternly with a smile. "Or if you cannot oblige I can come in and do it for you."

Gaster held the rag close to him in a means of coverage with a heated glare and snagged the woodash bar that float across the water in front him.

Absolutely anything but that...

The fibers covering his body had darkened from saturating the water around him leaving him a few shades darker as he started lathering up the bar and utilizing it to his body. Exchanging a few heated glares to the prince as he insisted on watching him, making Gaster sink further into the brackish water.

He did enjoy getting clean. Just not like this... but neither did he want to get thrown back in either. Or have Asgore join him...

He could hear laughter in the background as he froze and sunk further watching the wolf-like monsters joking and cutting up at the campfire some thirty feet away, watching him as well.

The company was preparing to go hunting as one guard approached the embankment to speak to the prince about their scouting as he engaged the conversation. Allthewhile, Gaster watched him closely.

There was a level of fear in Gaster's eyes and body posture, but cautiously, and very warily, he continued. Thoroughly scrubbing his body free of the grime collected since longer than he wanted to think about himself.

Asgore noticed before and now how Gaster watched them closely, almost fearfully as he heard their woops and calls in their chatter to the distance as Asgore sent them off. Gaster seemed horribly afraid of dogs in general. _Maybe it was because he is made of bones_ Asgore chucked as he took another drink of his spirits.

After a few more minutes of aggressive scrubbing, Gaster finally wades out of the river with a shake as the fibers on his bones readjusted. Taking a haughty step forward he snatched his clothes off the log near Asgore as he ducked back behind the cover of a tree to quickly get dressed.

"You know, its not like it's anything I haven't seen already." Asgore remarked in whimsy as he shrugged with a sarcastic remark, taking a drink from his whisky. "It's just bones afterall..."

Yet as Asgore waited for a long moment, impatiently rocking his foot over his crossed legs as the skeleton never came back around...

Then the realization struck him.

No... he wouldn't...

Asgore stood up and briskly followed around the large tree and through the brush under it to find Gaster not to be seen. Asgore growled bitterly at his stupidity and scanned across the emcampment to finally locate Gaster some forty feet away and facing the forest as he ventured along the treeline.

"Hey. Where are you doing?" Asgore barked hasilty recognizing that body posture in the skeleton as Gaster froze, realizing he was spotted. Asgore added deeply measured. "Do not..." Then in a leveled growl and a glare as Gaster was unmoving. "Not again. I warned you..."

Gaster stared at him briefly, then at the direction he was facing, and with that he bolted again. His taloned feet tearing across the ground as he kicked up soil and sprint toward the forest.

"Fuck..." Asgore growled lowly as he dart after him. "Dirty bastard!"

This go around, Asgore realized the skeleton was much more quick on his feet as he tore through the camp and launched over an incline of rocks into the brush of the forest...

Gaster flew passed the guards as they moved toward the wood, one laughing as Asgore trailed shortly behind him, seemingly just registering what they saw as one quipped with a grin.

"Time to be whipping that boy into shape, your highness." Asgore growled at that, staring them down as he past.

"Thanks for catching him being he went right past you, useful bounders you turned out to be." He gruffed as he gave chase and disappeared into the dense wood after him.

The rest of them watched with a howl of laughter as the captain observed this from a distance, sitting back on the stump by his tent. A level of amusement in his features how strong willed the creature was and yet also knowing how poor this was going to turn out.

A kind of knowledge you gain from experience...

The captain exhaled gruffly with a shake of his head, sharpening his tools as he watched his pack and the pair disappear into the wood. "Get your fit over with and go collect us some game unless you want to sleep hungry tonight..."

"Shouldn't we help him?" One remarked with curiosity.

The caption snort with a shake of his head as he continued to sharpen his blades. "Let the prince attide to his own practices..." He barked shortly. "He wanted the creature, not our responsibility to babysit it..."

Meanwhile, deeper in the forest, Asgore hit all fours and soon caught up to him. Gaster glanced over his shoulder as he slipped under a thicket, startled at the sight of him charging toward him meters away and started to scale the nearby tree.

Asgore lunged with a growl, his extended paws barely missed him as Gaster kicked off catching Asgore in the face as he continued to scale the old, twisted oak and into the dense canopy above with a smirk. Figuring he had successfully scaled out of reach, he looked back to see Asgore was right behind him as he narrowly missed a swipe toward him and scaled higher.

Asgore's claws cut into the bark with all four paws as he wavered slightly for balance yet climbed higher until the branches cracked and threatened to break. His claws dug fiercely in the trunk of the tree as the loud snap and splintered cracks unnerved him enough he almost jumped down; however, Asgore held on. He refused to let this creature get the best of him.

Holding his breathe cautiously then steadily breathing, he look down once toward the ground before back to Gaster as snapped up at the now cornered skeleton at the top of the tree. "I will bring this damn thing down and you with it if you refuse to get down now." He growled, seething rage.

Gaster glared at him and clung to the high branches, wavering slightly as they barely took even his weight, his other foot clung into the trunk for balance as he watched him unblinking. Without the implements to snag him up in his escape, Asgore knew Gaster would just scale another one or lunge himself over the stiff encline above as soon as it snapped. Asgore growled with a threatening stare as he caught his breath and clung determinedly to the tree high above what he was designed for.

"I swear to god I come up there for you and drag you down it's not a sight you want a reality." He bluffed clearly yet reassured this as he added with certainty. "I can and will track you for miles... and the more I do, the worse it gets for you."

With no response aside a glare, the tree groaned again as Asgore made a careful ascention forward as the branches shook and the trunk creaked under his weight. Gaster looked at him, the encline and the ground some thirty feet below them then back, surveying his odds should it break.

The incline was too high to catch a grip and he was sure Asgore didn't mind waiting him out as angry as he was- or returning with company before he could get very far... Gaster shuddered at that.

As Asgore ascended again Gaster snapped back to his actions and recoiled at the sudden shift of the tree he was grounded to and looked down. Gripping his talons in the oak, he glared back down to Asgore then past him. He made the motion with his hands he was conceding and proceeded to move down the tree.

"That's more like it..." Asgore got out with an exhausted huff and a smirk yet before the skeleton was in reach, Gaster quickly lunged over him, kicking off the curvature of his horns and top of his head. Shooting down the tree to land on the ground, Gaster took off through the forest again.

Asgore raged as he rubbed his sore head from the offending claws before catching Gaster's direction and launching himself down the trail of the twisting vines of the oak tree in two awkward pounces. He hit the ground on all fours in a loud thump and a rumbling growl, baring his fangs.

He was simply done with this foolishness.

Gaster made it alot further than he thought as he finally caught up to him, keeping his footing silent as he pursued carefully through the brush then pounced as he set his haunches in a sprinted coil, launching himself out of the thicket to the encline above and knocking the skeleton off his feet.

Having ripped him off a tree he was ascending, bark flew around them as he heard a panicked noise escape Gaster from the impact as he threw them both into the foliage beneath and down the steep encline with a hard tumble as the violent momentum suddenly stopped at the clearing below.

After a brief struggle to wrangle the smaller monster underneath him he momentarily stunned, Asgore slung the skeleton over his shoulder with a tight hold to his hip to catch his breath. Gaster kicked, clawed and struck him with a scream as he tried to wriggle free for all his worth. The skeleton knowing the end result of his failed escape attempt was something he rather not experience.

"Fuck, you run fast bare footed. I underestimated you... I see why you don't like wear shoes...." Asgore remarked, still catching his breath as he rest his free arm over one bent knee.

He hesitated a moment as he fully stood before turning and heading back while Gaster dug his talons into him, lacerating through Asgore's clothing as he dug into the dense fur in a means to cut through. For once, Asgore was thankful for his thick hide. Outside the heat of a summer evening it protected him from alot of scrapes and damage.

"Shit. Your feet are stronger than they look... Like a little knives on yah, huh? You really are like a falcon, but I'm gonna be clear, you dont stop trying to rip me to shreads with those little daggers of yours when I get back I'm slicing them off..."

Gaster pant from exhaustion and panic but started give in with one final thrust of his talons to the chimera's chest.

"That's better..." Asgore only lamented as he continued.

However the closer they got to the camp he heard the whooping chatter of the canine's approaching and started to squirm as he felt the grip respond on his body with claws. Gaster flinched and reacted, knowing what very well laid ahead of him... Twisting his head to eye his captor, he quickly analyzed his strike for his last chance to escape. With one single, violent back thrust of his claws, he hooked Asgore with the heel of his bone talon, snagging the flesh of his cheekbone and tearing it open.

"Fuck!" Was all Asgore got out as he ripped Gaster off him and slammed him against a tree as the look on his face made the skeleton frozen in place, seemingly realizing what he had done as he felt the growl rolling off the much larger monster.

Hard truth was, Gaster actually missed and was aiming for his eye... A form of irony and a hasty escape. He wouldn't breathe, let alone hint that though.

Asgore raised his extended claws in a fist as he reminded himself he could easily kill Gaster with one blow. Trying to control his instinctual rage pulsing his temper high before it got the betterment of him as the bristles of his neck rose. He exhaled and kept his head down and simply held the creature in place, resisting the urge to rip him to shreads as he shook slightly.

Asgore pulled back and simply uttered looking back up at Gaster who wished he hadn't.

"You want me to snap them off with my bare hands, because I have no qualms in doing so. Right here..." His eyes were slit, burning with magic as he gripped the skeleton by the arms tightly with his claws, digging in the bone as Gaster trembled, expecting them to break. He remained frozen; however, outside quickly shaking his head as he curled his talons inward to his feet. His soul pounding in his skull.

Gaster stared into Asgore's face and the bleeding open gash in his cheek as Asgore rubbed it deftly, looking at his bloodstained paw then cut his glare back to him. No going back now...

However it unnerved the skeleton more when the chimera smiled...

"That's kinky, though abit much even for me... but hey, you want to be playful that way... fine... I warned you what the hell would happen if you ran off again." His smile outstretched ravenously as he added with a husk to his tone. "Clearly you don't respect me or the freedom I was kind enough to give you... Which means I should treat you as exactly what you are."

Gaster quivered against the tree but didn't do anything further. He was beyond terrified by the look and the seething energy Asgore was giving him.

He snatched Gaster and tossed the skeleton over his shoulder, outside of the tremble he felt, Gaster didn't offer any resistance...

Asgore remained tensely quiet as he kept a hardened glare, internally cursing himself about the fool he had been while moving stiffly through the woods back toward the encampment.

What he would do was customary, no one would fault him, if anything encourage it and damn him for not doing so already. Asgore felt bad for the creature and was his downfall for he knew if he physically struck him or forced him he could never take it back. He was too soft, Asgore knew this and his shriveled morality which prevented it. What had gotten him in hot water many times over, but the skeleton seemed to be insisting that response... so further methods would have to be taken.

It was just the way things were...

Making it back to the camp in his seething state Asgore didn't even notice the company of his guards as he passed them returning with their quarry and the look he was expressing they didn't try to gain it. The captain surveyed him with a wary look from his still seated place, then a high brow to the skeleton across his back as they locked eyes for a moment. The look the captain gave him was an expectation he wouldn't see him again in a complete piece. Gaster cut that eye contact off immediately.

Entering the tent again, Asgore threw him down as Gaster delivered a final kick out of panic, barely missing his face and hit the ground with a hard grunt from the impact. Gaster froze staring up at him, daring to breathe as he saw the wanton look in Asgore's aggressive stare.

The prince was blind with rage as he visually tried to calm down. "If you think I am so cruel and plan to disrespect me like this then I'm done being nice to you if this is how I'm going to be rewarded. So... Let's start treating this like how it really is..."Gaster glared up in terror to him as he knew exactly what was going to happen. Asgore snapped abruptly, baring a snarl. "Don't fucking look at me that way, I warned you." He took an aggressive step forward as he spoke through a growl. "You're a slave, that's it, I've been nice to you out of generosity and I'm done being generous... You belong to me which means I could do anything to you and no one would care. I could even hand you over to my guards outside and no one would bat an eye..."

Gaster cringed and looked away with a hardened yet broken look but he didn't dare rebuke it. It wasn't false, though it didn't make it hurt any less... Asgore's booming voice made him snap out of his thoughts quickly.

"Look at me when I'm addressing you!"

Gaster hesitated but Asgore's demanding tone made him return eye contact almost immediately as the prince continued.

"So... because I'm foolsihly going to offer one last generosity... I'm going to give you a chance to make up for this, instead of what you deserve or you're going back in irons and getting it anyway only you'll be alot more sore, I promise you... I don't want to do that but that's up on you how this is going to go."

Gaster scowled trembling, but remained frozen in place as dread and defeat took over his resentful repugnance. He couldn't wipe the look of pain off his face from such cutting words as he looked away briefly, vexing his brow. He wanted to resist, fight back or hell even assume his knees and beg but he knew the possible consequences from Asgore's expression could be less than plesant, if not fatal, if he descided to. It was best to concede and wait it out to react later when it wasn't expected.

To be alive after this... he would do what he had to.

Gaster's tense posture softened though not completely as his expression subdued. He looked back up at Asgore then away, his stare distant as he steadily undone his clothing. The prince watched while Gaster forced himself to remain still, however quivering slightly, as the prince directed him to the bed with a deadpan, hardened expression.

Gaster climbed on the bed as Asgore followed him as he worked on his chausses while the prince pushed him back on the bed nonetoogently and climbed ontop him. Sliding them down he revealed his glowing pelvis, Gaster had already began to utilize what little magic he was allowed without consequences, not that his body wasn't already changing to begin with from the energy in the room... Gaster winced with a degree of chagrin and looked away yet he remained immobile as the prince inspected him.

Asgore raised a high brow looking down at him curiously. Skeletons make...

He thought Gaster was male... Though he did recall the saying that skeletons generate what felt most applicable to their partners- or what most suited them.

There was a soft glow that resonated through his pelvis as the center of his spine glowed in a moving, steady pulse. The organ created was purely out of luminicent, semitransparent magic material but it was tangible as Asgore had touched him curiously, making the creature jump... The prince then undone his own chausses as he removed his member and proceeded to mount him.

Gaster's eyes widened slightly as he looked back to the sight of it, the size and length he readily displayed trepidation on his face but the heat returned to his cheeks, now brightly red. His spine tingled warmly as the glowing increased as he looked away vexing uncomfortably, but again, he just remained compliant. Asgore pulled away the pool of linen at Gaster's knees and tossed the fabric aside as he slipped between his bony legs.

Asgore refused to look in Gaster's face, unacknowledging his wills and assumed his own carnal subconsciousness and curiosity as the creature looked away grimacing when he felt Asgore's invasive paws on him, however gentle it was...

It was a sweet, cool feeling of his furred skin against warm bone as he brushed across it. Touching the skeleton's bare hips intimately and saw the small fibers react to the touch, shifting slightly. Asgore then gripped them as he pulled Gaster down onto him at the same moment he plunged upward, deep inside the channel of Gaster's glowing pelvis, shuddering a moan at the suprise of the sudden tightness he didn't expect.

Gaster's constrained scream at the sudden violation vibrated off them as Asgore thrust hard into him, setting a punishing rhythm. The skeleton resist the urge to push back and simply fist the sheets to breathe as his body unconsciously bucked forward agains't it. Grinding his teeth with a v between his brow, he closed his eyes while his body settled to accommodate it. Once stabilizing himself in a delicate noise, sweat beads on his bony temples as he barely opened his eye and turned his head away, listfully checking himself out.

Asgore noticed this and pulled him back into the act as he shoved deep into his structure hitting something in Gaster that made the skeleton shuttered with a frail cry as Gaster pushed this back down with a steely glare. He was accepting this and planned to patiently wait it out, not contribute...

Especially not succumb to pleasure from this violation...

Yet again Gaster shivered as the sensation became a bit more hard to ignore as Asgore thrust repeatedly against this same spot. Pulling out almost completely to shove himself back inside and igniting a spark in the small skeleton that was readily hard to deny as he bit back a groan. The soul in his chest pulsing warmly as it illuminated bright like melted glass.

Realizing he was unsuccessful, Gaster glared up at him and started trying to push Asgore off, digging his claws in his chest as he squirmed to gain traction, his taloned feet kicked for ground as he let out a frustrated grunt. Asgore only frowned at this as he removed himself briefly to grip the wriggling skeleton's wrist and ribcage and flip Gaster over in almost a spin, recieving a screech from the skeleton as he was shoved down in the sheets by a heavy paw to his shoulder blades, keeping him prone.

Realigning himself and gripping the skeleton by the wing of his pelvis as he held him there, tugging his hips up so Gaster was angled on his knees. Asgore then resumed his motions. Thrusting back inside and rubbing hard friction along the creatures descending spine inside him.

Gaster winced making an unexpected noise that wasn't exactly protest. That reaction seemed to startle him as he fought to stifle that feeling down again as he growled and shoved back with a glare over his shoulder, it wasn't returned.

The strong urge to kick him was high but Gaster also knew it might be the last action he ever done and he rather not die like this.

Still firmly pressed into the mattress by Asgore's large paw, Gaster just resorted to occupy his hands over the bedside. Overlapping and entangling them in a tense embrace for distraction, he crushed them against his mouth as if trying to silence himself and closed his eyes as he fought to resist.

Gaster braced on the mattress following another weak grunt as the energy building inside was becoming too much to scorn. Allthewhile, he felt his soul pulsing hard in his chest, sending the vibrations down his spine to his generated organ. The burning resonarion was unlike any other feeling, more like an instinctual urge to release the tense control of his body as he felt it unhinging his restrictions on it's own, which he wasn't prepared for.

Gaster let out another crumbled noise as his body was heating him slowly, his spine and neck tingled with the intimate heat. The skeleton grunt again; however more softly, as he clinched his eyes shut as his talons dug into the sheets in a curl. His hands knit the mattress as his body begged he let go...

Insistant to push him over as he watched this proudly, Asgore repositioned himself and vigorously pumped into him, knocking against that key part of Gaster's spine repeatedly and faster. Taking the skeleton off guard Asgore watched the reaction build in the monster underneath him, further undoing himself. He then felt the tightening of Gaster's magic spasm around him, signifying his release with a shudder. He heard the constrained, weak groan as he well knew Gaster had been fighting equally as hard to stifle it and just lost.

With the skeleton underneath him still quivering and limply crumbling, Asgore continued to rock into him until his own body unravelled inside with a long growl, drawing his head downward in a curl of his body. His eyes clinched shut in an intimate tense of his muscles.

After the waves of energy wafted over him, the drained exhaustion set in. He then crushed his large body over Gaster's still bent form as he pant with a soft vibration rolling off his chest into the creature cradled underneath him.

Gaster blinked as he felt the pending weight over him. The warm dense pelt of the prince cradling him like a warm, living blanket as both were coming back to reality. Gaster felt the rise and fall of the chimera's chest along his spine with an odd vibration that rolled off Asgore's chest and through his own ribcage into the bedding below them, the pitch like rolling gravel. _...Is he purring?..._ Gaster briefly thought.

The larger monster finally moved and slipped out of him as he felt the magic holding it together was desinagrating and his body went back to normal.

More less...

Still trying to regulate his breathing after he recovered, Gaster finally looked back to glare his hatred at the monster, past the redness in the skeleton's face as he expressed extreme malice of the mechanical robbing of his body.

The clear indication in his repugnant glare he visually expressed the word _bastard..._

Asgore saw this and chuckled. "I never leave my lovers without a completed ending, I have a reputation to uphold. You should be pleased..." He gave a smug look as he caught his breath and wiped his forehead with a fanged grin. "Never had a complaint yet though never had a chance to have a skeleton before either... that was... exotic..." His eyes glimmered intrigue. "You really can make both, I suppose. I mean, I've heard things- Or is it you just prefer that?" His expression turned luscious yet he never recieved a response.

When their breathing had finally begun to steady, he loosened his grip on Gaster who didn't move automatically as Asgore expected. He just settled flatly into the mattress, his ribcage rising and falling. Not really wanting to turn around and give his eyes to him again.

Fact is, what skeleton's generate isn't exactly on their own accord but rather what the energy of his partner requires but Gaster wasn't going to try and explain that. He didn't care to and even more so, he was sure his owner didn't care to know.

They were all the same. Eventually. Some just took longer than others...

Gaster just rolled over on his side, his back facing him as he curled up in a sleeping position.

Asgore watched him as he started to feel a deep regret as the logic realization set in of what he had just done... or undone...

Asgore sighed deeply.

Fuck...

There wasn't anything to say or do at this point that would help so he just tossed his clothes back to him and a blanket. Maintaining his hardened expression as he stood up and readjusted himself glancing back to Gaster to see him unmoved before leaving the tent.

The rage started to flow back into him...

He wanted to tear the place apart now.

He needed to leave.

When he broke to the outside of the campsite, he saw the guards had all returned, sitting around a burning fire in the night. The smell of roasting meat cooking above it. They all looked up at him as one remarked with on crude level obviously influenced by cheap whiskey.

"I heard that. Finally breaking em' in, eh?" The guard jeered lewdly.

"Shut up." Asgore snapped under his breath sourly as he kept moving past, not breaking his brisk stride.

"Where are you going?" Another asked as Asgore breached the shadows then seemed to regret that as Asgore turned around. The firelight reflecting in his eye shine though his piercing glare. The captain at the far back remained silent, averting his eyes.

"A walk then bed, leave me the fuck alone. Watch my tent. Make sure no one leaves." He barked out through a deep growl. Then he was gone, lost in the shadows of the entangled forest as his company watched him silently.

Ensuring he was truly gone one whistled low under his breath.

"Damn... Must not've been as good as it sounded..." He then hesitated, looking back to the captain who watched the forest intently in thought. "Think it's dead? Maybe we should go check..." The guard smirked.

"Simply so you can get a greedy eyeful of what you shouldn't see or do, I don't think so. Just do what you're told. It's not our business..." The captain answered sternly with a snarl. Yet a manner of forlorn took his face and tone as he blinked and looked back to the tent then the fire as he poked at it, rotating the rabbits they caught on the spit. "Not our place to question princes..." He paused a moment with an exhale as he thought on that.

It was mildly relatable, in it's own fault, that caused the bristled on his fur to raise. He rubbed the scar on his face with a grunt and a tensed brow, seeming to internally analyze this himself.

With the rest of his company turning silent and eventually struck up another conversation, Captain Maugre sat wayward on the stump as he collected food for himself. Looking back to the tent, a little extra was scooped into a bowl as he went to stand up, scanning the treeline for something...

Surveying the ground around the camp he located the thistles he was looking for. He crouched and dug at the plants, plucking the roots out of the soil as he inspected then dust them off and dropped them in the bowl as he approached the door of the prince's tent.

He cleared his throat loud enough to hear as he barely opened it to peer inside with a short whistle to gain the attention of the creature still balled up on the bed.

Ah... was his only thought at seeing him in this state needed no question. Yet he couldn't help but watch him, being the first moment he saw the skeleton in detail for the first time.

He took his eyes off him relatively quickly. It had just been a long time he saw a skeleton in person and didn't want the creature to assume he studied him for another reason...

The skeleton had heard him instantly and shot up, withdrawing the blanket around him yet not before Maugre saw the bruises on his arms welt to the surface. Gaster glared at the captain shaking, expecting the canine to engage, smart something snide or worse... There was evidence of tears down his cheeks leaking into the fibers of his bones as he quickly wiped them off and tried to give a threatening glare. Maugre's worn, battle-scarred features soften slightly to that.

"Dry your eyes, pup. Won't do you any good, trust me. You stop fighting, it'll get easier..." Maugre lamented somberly but in a seasoned manner of order. He raised a paw in universal sign of surrender to the recoiled reaction he got from barely moving inside. "Not here to hurt you, I've just brought you some food. You should eat to keep up your strength... there's some Spikenard and Rubus root in there as well, that'll help with the pain and make you sleep..." He paused, showing it to Gaster as he placed it on the ground. "I'm sure the prince is out catching his own super tonight which is good news for you because he'll work out that rage before he comes back... chimera's... are an interesting breed to work with..."

He slid it further across the floor without entering. Gaster stared at it then the canine beast in front of him timidly as he tilt his head with clear suspicion in his studying glare. It made it clear to the captain, the skeleton feared _canines_ for some reason, or was just fearful in general. But he had an extreme reluctance to be around the the dog guards and flinched at their very calls, which hadn't gone unnoticed. It was there for various suspected reasons, one imparticular to the seasoned warrior.

The captain just shrugged at this and continued. "He's one of the good ones, just sometimes not so much if he's tempered... alot on that one..." He paused again as he made the motion to leave. "Just outside you need me. Name's Maugre..."

He left as quickly as he came as Gaster watched for a minute then slowly scooted off the bed and snagged his clothes looking back warily at the door with a pause. Once getting dressed, his hands still shaking, he reached just barely in range and snagged the bowl before disappearing into the corner...

Asgore Dremurr had alot to dwell on as he headed through the wood and stopped just out of range of the camp to lean against a tree.

He did it.

It was done.

And he could allow that hardened nature to come down now...

A lesson must be learned at some point by all of us. Too late to dwell on it now, though he was hauntedly curious about how they would pick up the shattered pieces.

For what he done was a sick indulgance yes, it was done out of anger. Most definitely. But not in all with the worst intentions...

For he knew if Gaster acted even remotely close to how he was now at the castle, punishment wouldn't even be an option. He would just be destroyed. It was how The Golden Palace operated. Under the iron fist of a king that took any form of defiance as a threat...

It was just the way things are.

His shoulders shook slightly as a burning in his eyes made tears spring down his face and he grit his teeth loudly.

Perhaps acquiring Gaster was a huge grevious mistake and he should have just left him to die... Why should he be feeling like this? He did what was in his right with a reason. He felt bad for the miserable creature, sure but he didn't-

Asgore exhaled miserably.

He was growing affection for the small skeleton.

It was no longer an action out of blatant curiosity or an odd marvel to be collected...

Which was another failure to his tally and he was, afterall to most, a creature of many failures...

Regret washed over him like the long slow waves of a shallow tide. Each wave was ice cold and sent shivers down his spine. There was no way back. There action to make it right. The remorse ate at him like toxic poison to his insides. Looking around, he envied the trees, hard and lifeless, unable to feel his torments...

With a scowl his drug his claws into the bark leaving the deeply cut impression behind as he moved further in the dark wood. His eyes reflected the dim moonlight illuminating his path no one else was capable of as he stalked quietly listening.

His ears twitched as he heard a branch snap in the distance and he lowered himself to the ground, eyes slitting as he froze.

The green of the dense forest was gone outside the melt into grey under the moonlight, as he located the animal by sent and sound. A small herd of deer were out to forage. They move slowly, lolloping in their ungainly way, grazing as they go and bedding down for the night. At the slightest noise their heads are up, black eyes staring in more directions than any predator can. Asgore watched them for a while, just because they were prey and he needed to expunged his urge, doesn't mean he didn't appreciate nature. He locked eyes on one animal closest to him as he lowered to the ground, rocking his shoulders and braced his back paws like a coiled spring.

The impact was sudden as he launched himself in the air and hit the deer with the force of cannon fire. There was a snap and audible, meaty pop as he latched onto it and held the struggling creature down by his latched claws, crushing the windpipe effectively quick as it went limp.

No need to make it suffer...

The rest had scattered at that as he didn't have the patience for more. He sat up to breathe and lick his bloodstained lips as his eyes return to normal. He let out a roar, venting his frustrations.

It was nothing like speech of any other monster, human or animal, but more of a raw rolling sound that started deep within his body and projected into the air with so much force that it would be heard for miles around.

However to his suprise, a return came, the thundering call of his uncle in the distance. He must be out hunting... or something worse. Darkon's beguiled ways was something he didn't need to deal with right now as he silenced before he was summoned and acknowledged his location.

After sometime of pausing to smell the damp air he drug his kill a short distance closer to the camp instead of running to back immediently as he preferred.

In his state it wasn't wise right now...

Asgore simply sat and waited a moment as he felt his rage and agression loosen from his mind and body with a passive exhale. Still apprehensive that his uncle was in the same wood tonight, he paused to sniff the air again yet the scent of blood was too much for his hunger and began to eat. Not caring the fact it was a raw meal tonight.

It helped actually....

With a carnal, defensive growl, he tore at the muscle with sharp teeth and claws as he ate until satisfied...

~~~~


	7. Broken Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late in the night Asgore returns back to the tent.

Asgore had eventually returned to camp and was effectively left undisturbed having entered his tent after cleaning himself of his night run to then wash off his feet at the door. The first thing he saw was Gaster sleeping dead away, his bony form knitted into a small ball, an empty bowl beside him. He was almost in the same spot Asgore had left him. The prince didn't pay much mind other than the appreciation Gaster was still here and asleep so he didn't have to deal with that right now.

Though how badly there was things he needed to say...

He shed his outer clothes at the door, throwing them on a chair as he crawled into bed himself; however, not before doing one thing his mind seemed to visually process of the possibility. He looked around and grabbed some cord, something to sate his mind for a night's sleep. More a test as he looped it with a knot and slipped his own foot inside before synching it as he finished addressing the other end carefully. He just hoped it wasn't utilized...

Perhaps the herb had worn off, or it was the eventual presence of the prince returning, as Gaster woke in the night. Unmoving aside his head and neck as he looked around to spot Asgore deep in sleep. His reaction was almost startled at first as his eyes then narrow in a thin, resentful glare. Looking around the tent and listening, he moved his body carefully as he plant his feet on the floor, never once taking his eyes off the chimera.

As he got up he flinched as he choked back a noise he almost made from a certain soreness deep within his cavity. Then feeling the ache in his arms, he braced himself on the bedside, scowling as he rubbed them and felt deep bruises there.

Gaster crept across the room quietly, still watching the sleeping chimera as he moved silently. Part of him wanted to find a knife and kill the prince but Gaster knew he didn't stand a chance for much damage, if any, but it didn't make the urge to do so any less.

For what the animal done to him he deserved something, but for now, Gaster was planning to cut his losses and take a chance to escape. Knowing full well, it might be his last.

Backing up to the door, his SOUL trummed through his bones in panic, so he took the opportunity. As soon as he breached the night air outside the tent, Gaster spun around as his talons dug sharply into the soil and lurched forward.

He's stopped violently and face plants into the earth with a hard thud, barely feet into his burst. Snapping his head up, he glared back startled but perplexed as he realized his foot snagged on something.

A simple cord was looped around his ankle he hadn't noticed that led back into the tent through the open door as his eye followed it through the peeled curtain the cord provided.

His eyes pinned in sheer dread as his SOUL dropped in his chest.

Fuck.

He saw the opposite end was attached to Asgore's ankle and because the sudden momentum sent through it, he was awake now, just staring at him...

The skeleton shivered realizing he was caught and broke the cord in a swipe of his talons. He had a strong impulse to stand and run, might as well make the attempt since he's been caught trying, but he knew he wouldn't get far and the consequences of the last failed attempt was something he didn't want to under go again.

Though it might already be too late...

But also, neither could he run even if he chose to. His body was firmly planted in place as his breathing became inconsolable when the chimera rose to his feet with a growling tone. Now there was nothing he could do but wait...

"Bloody kidding me?! You actually were stupid enough to try again?..." Asgore stormed out towards the smaller monster.

Gaster trembled, he first tried to sign something but froze looking down as he closed his eyes. He opened them then pleading as he looked back up and quickly pushed himself forward towards the prince as he rattled and lowered his head with a grimace. Lowering himself further into the ground to be as submissive as possible. Asgore watched this with a hardened glare. _He thinks he's about to die so he's asking to be beaten to save him._

"No. I want to hear what you were about to say first... well talk about punishment later..." Asgore rumbled a growl as his eyes blazed a controled magic.

Gaster was quiet but he slowly looked back up. He exchanged a perplexed look as a distorted wave of audio came out shakily. Asgore seethed as he closed in on the creature.

"What do you think I am, a human? You don't disobey and get smacked around and like 'oops maybe next time'. Here, I smack you, your bones shatter. Here, a beating means you're being strengthened, not defeated. Here, a slave runs off for the third time he's not punished and everyone moves on, he's killed, or by gods, wishes he had been."

Gaster cowered closer even lower to that, then falling backward as Asgore broke their distance. The skeleton crawled backward across the ground, edging closer and closer to the fire. The smaller monster looking up at him in sheer terror as Asgore snapped finally.

"Disobedience doesn't get you punished here. You just die." Asgore Pulled back slightly as he closed his eyes not wanting to look into his fear stricken expression any longer, yet still maintained his harsh tone. "The sheer fact I'm not tearing you apart right now you should thank whatever gods you pray to for such mercy. The sheer grace that I've been willing to listen and work with you, as foolish as that is. Just because the kind of creature you are I happen to be fond of- and you're too valuable to waste..." He added the last on as he didn't want to give away the wrong idea.

Or the right one...

Gaster perked a tiny bit in his eyes as being referred to in a _fondness_. Even if it was as a whole in his species. In Gaster's experience, most people hated skeletons... It was short lived; however, as he was reminded how _valuable_ he was. That, he had heard most his adult life that he could piece together...

Now Gaster just watched Asgore from the ground. Unmoving, just staring up at him like he were death itself and was waiting for the invitation...

Asgore caught that small trail of expressions over the skeleton's face as he looked on Gaster now and how he looked at him as if he was expecting to die and had accepted it.

It made Asgore seethe...

The bristles rose along his neckline as he spat out. "Why the hell are you so damn afraid of me?! What better do you think you got out there exactly?! - The chances I've given you no one else would have cared to when I could have just left you at that market to die!"

Gaster quivered. He was right, to a cruel measure, yet with his right hand the skeleton extended it to a fist slowly joining the fists facing forward as he jerked the right downward with a glare, signing what Asgore has just done.

Asgore's gaze thinned with a growl. Sometimes he disliked knowing signs... "...Before that... what caused it..."

Gaster was silent a moment as he withdrew his hands close to him. He slid them together at an angle with flat palms as he jerked them away into fists signing _violent_ with a resentful glare. To then contort his fingers as he slid his hands downward before flattening and dispersing them. Then with an extended thumb upward to his chest, he raised his head with a haughty glare signing. _Plague Prince._

Asgore shook as Gaster shrunk almost into the ground realizing Asgore read that very well and now with an expression he expected he was about to be killed.

Gaster shakily tried to sign something else very quickly yet wasn't capable outside his nerves. How badly he wished he could actually _speak_... Instead, he resorted looking about with a spark of inspiration and grabbed a nearby cup by the fire as he pointed to the stream across them and made a motion to his mouth.

"You were... coming out for water?..." Asgore would have laughed if he wasn't so furious. "That's a bold lie..."  
Gaster just shook his head insistently as he continued to tremble and stare up to him, simply waiting for whatever consequences he had at this point. Asgore just sighed and knit his brow, he rubbed his temples sorely as he looked away.

He couldn't take that pleading long for long. It made his SOUL burn like rolling coals.

"But..." He barely spoke as he returned his gaze to him. "I can't prove it either way..." He hesitated giving Gaster a stern glare. "You're either are telling the truth or are smart enough to have just saved yourself because you didn't actually run this time..."

Plus the fact, personally, Asgore couldn't blame him after-... He had easily undone any trust the skeleton had in him or would have. To the smaller monster he wasn't any better than any others he came across now...

Asgore did notice the skeleton relax his posture slightly with a small exhale of relief as he seemed to realize he wasn't facing his end- or worse. Though Gaster wouldn't take his wide gaze off him, still expecting... something...

Asgore softened his hardened gaze with a sigh and folded his arms with a knowing, direct stare. "You want something to drink then go ahead... I guess I could as well." He nod toward the river as Gaster stared at him confused for a moment. "To drink, that is. You _said_ you were thirsty, right?..." He cocked a high brow.

Gaster remained hesitant to move yet he soon stirred off the ground as Asgore retrieved his tunic and a bottle of liquor from the tent. They walked to the river quietly in bitter silence as Asgore kept a slow stride to keep pace with the skeleton as he slipped on his tunic. The moonlight barely lit their pathway with grey dismal textures as they ventured toward the bank, the same spot where Asgore had tossed the skeleton in earlier. The same place Gaster broke off for his last escape...

They made it to the rivers edge as Gaster stood there awkwardly, both knowing that wasn't where he was going. He had also forgotten the cup he had earlier.

Gaster just stood there enterlacing his fingers as he stared at the river then the chimera, at least to the creature's abdomen, which was his eye level. He wouldn't dare look him in the eye right now.

He was about to try and say something when Asgore spoke up before he could manage. Yet to his surprise, it wasn't in agression as he expected.

"I shouldn't have done that..." Asgore lamented quietly. "I got angry but it wasnt right. That's _very_ unlike me, though I'm sure you don't believe that." The larger monster sat down on a fallen log as his shoulders slumped. Gaster hesitated to look up at him directly but in his soft suprise he does so before looking back down. Gaster just shrugged, staring down the river with visible unease expressing he didn't care to bring that up.

Instead of giving him a moment to do so, Gaster stooped and went to cup his hands in the water to lift it towards him. Seemingly forgetting about the holes in his palms, he watched it flow through the gaps, letting out a frustrated sigh and looked away. He seemed to just want to crumble were he stood as he put one hand to his face and just sat there.

Asgore smiled sympathetically, the way the skeleton behaved he wondered how long he had bore them... Instead of bringing that up he just offered him the bottle he had with him with a snarky response.

"I just wanted to see if you would actually do it. You don't want to drink that without boiling it anyways. The water's brackish and'll make you sick." Gaster only turned to stare a heated, yet nonsensical, glare conveying it seemed perfectly alright to throw him in and nearly drown him as Asgore recieved it with a shrug, rubbing his neck as he grit his teeth visibly. "Yeah, okay. I deserve that. But it's all I had and you smelled to high hell, you can't even deny that." He paused as Gaster just scowled at him but half shrugged and looked away as Asgore added with a small wince. "Skeletons... can't quite swim can they..." The steady glare he recieved answered him. "Ah... I figured bones would kinda float..." He replied rather abashed as Gaster glared at him for a moment, then picking up a stone from the riverside, threw it in the water with a displaying motion of his hand then to himself without blinking. "Ah..." Was all Asgore mumbled. He looked down to his bottle then the skeleton still crouched on the ground. "Sure you dont want this?"

After a wary glare, Gaster cautiously reached up and took it. Uncorking it with a sniff, he turned it up, cringing slightly and coughed. It was bitter with a strong bite to it but he took another drink anyway. Asgore continued.

"I guess I can't blame you for wanting to run, I guess I wish I could too... The idea of it seems nice, at least..." Asgore exhaled as he moved enough to sit on the ground next to him as he looked up to the stars above them for a moment.

The stars hung above them as if strung in the air by invisible strings. The blackness had a velvet quality, like the air had been thickened somehow. Quiet. Still. Just the sound of the water gently moving over rocks and the musty scent of foliage, old oaks and soil...

Gaster just stared at him, his head slightly tilt curiously as Asgore had continued. "Being a prince isn't what it appears... though I know you've probably seen alot worse which makes my complaints seem very small..." He barely uttered with a shrug as he exhaled again.

Gaster thought a moment on that before glancing upwards as well, everything was bigger and brighter there and blurred in the most fantastic way. Just gazing at the midnight canvas above stole every thought from his mind, his worries and fears simply forgotten. Even for just that moment. There was the constellations above and a crescent moon to smile down like there was there nothing else to care about?...

Gaster looked away with a soft sigh, if only that was the true reality... He signed his reply that he was used to it as he traced the damage on his face before resting his skull in his hand. He covered the ruined eye with closed fingers, an elbow on the knee of his drawn legs as his other arm wrapped around himself in a consoling way.

The accountability, just in that, marred Asgore's features.

"So you do remember?" Asgore only asked refocusing his attention back on the skeleton with peaked interest.

Gaster shook his head slowly but winced as he made the gesture signifying he knew only tiny fragments, yet he still wouldn't give the prince his eyes. His posture still locked in this position.

Asgore maintained the belief Gaster knew more than that but perhaps had been drugged and put through so much damage that it was beat into him until he pushed it out. That was what he hoped was all, at least...

Gaster exhaled just looking at the river seemingly becoming lost as Asgore watched him then looked in the same direction, down the stream as the moonlight danced over the black water in sparkling ribbons. "There are times my brain fries up... It's no excuse I know; I own my behaviour..." Asgore muttered lowly, taking a long drink from the bottle and hand it back to Gaster, adding. "I try to help, try to be good, and then a trigger gets flicked. My emotions turn... cold, aggressive, anxious... then nothing. Guess I listened to my father a little too well..." He chuckled hallowly as he just sat there saying nothing for a few minutes.

Gaster turned to look at him, deeply discerning as he opened his mouth then nothing. He just stared at the ground as if it were to blame. There was so much he wanted to say to Asgore but he didn't know how to process it past his distorted vocals and what gestures he could convey which brought on a manner of frustration in him as he sighed pitifully and took a drink from the bottle.

Even through Gaster had plenty enough reason to hate the prince, somehow he couldn't... Even now... after this... Yes, Asgore was an ass. He was brash, handzy and uncouth in every form. But all in all, he just seemed like he needed someone to talk to. To confide in... Someone outside that large circle he regularly brushed shoulders with... Someone to take those fortresses down with.

That was grimly relatable...

Gaster looked back at Asgore's face as the chimera had upturned toward the night sky again. The skeleton then noticed the etched gash of the open wound from before as he shrunk downward slightly, his brow vexed sharply as he dug his claws into the ground and figit.

Looking at his hand then up to Asgore again, his expression changed sordidly as he leaned forward and reached for his face.

Asgore noticed Gaster's approaching hand out of his perferial view as he jumped from suprise and pushed the smaller monster back. "What are you doing? Stop that. No getting sentimental." He remarked with a huff but grinned a smile that didn't reach his dull eyes. Gaster frowned but touched his own face to pinpoint where the leison was on Asgore's as the prince hummed a with a nod. "Ah... you were-" He paused in realization then with a sideways look reading _you don't have to do that_ yet he only spoke gruffly, shift slightly and turned away. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm fine..."

Then after a moment of thought, he looked back to the skeleton who was now holding his arm and slunk back to the ground.

Could skeletons even heal? With that amount of damage to his hands he figured even if he could he wasn't able to anymore. Then the collar inhibiting his magic... Would healing be considered using magic outside of maintaining himself? It was all very confusing.

"Can you even heal?" Asgore said motioning to the collar then his hands.

Gaster wavered his hand with a uneasy look as he shrugged his answer. Fact was, skeletons were excellent healers but Gaster himself had never been very capable. Another genetic trait chocked up on his tally of lesser qualities... then the damage to his hands he had never tried to since so he didn't truly know the answer to either of those.

Chimera's, however, were very efficient at healing...

Asgore watched him seem to debate this as the skeleton rubbed his arms sorely in his thoughts. "Are you injured?" He spoke up non-debating. Gaster started as redirected his attention back at him. He shook his head quickly as Asgore only hardened his expression further and leaned closer. "Let me see it then..."

At first Gaster recoiled from the approach as he withdrawn further into himself and stared up to him wide eyed, yet warily.

"It's not going to hurt. Just let me look look at it, okay?" The prince affirmed as he then looked on him curiously. "You have experienced healing before, right?"

Gaster nod slowly. It had just been... a long time.

When Asgore held out his hand, Gaster looked at it in shock. First for the offer and second to the pulsing magic glowing from the pads of the chimera's fingertips. It was a strange, bright light. Gaster watched it flicker from fiery gold to green, as the larger monster's eyes glowed a soft amber. The skeleton clenched his fists as he wanted to pull away, his bones softly rattling. This isn't supposed to happen...

With a soft sigh, slumping forward slightly. _What am I supposed to do now?_ Visually trailed his mind.

With trembling fingers, Gaster reached out to allow the prince's much larger hand to encase his own as his other large paw clutched onto Gasters side for support, making the skeleton jump.

The simple fact of being touched, especially with this manner of closeness, made Gaster tremble through his core...

The skeleton finally gave in and bridged the unseen connection, looking away with a slight flush as the unfamiliar warmth channeled through their connected hands and through him. Gaster reciprocate the gesture as a softer glow emit to form a ring around his palm as he placed his hand over the chimera's encasing his.

Threads of warm magic began to pulse steadily through them in physical, binding ribbons almost like floral designs as the magic exchanged with the sound of delicate glass breaking. With that, they disappeared to blackness for a moment to revive, like falling into a black sea to resurface into the realm where matter itself reversed as they emerged as a shadow of themselves.

The memory palace in which monsters heal...

Asgore ran through the black deftness of the healing space to find Gaster curled into a small form in the distance. His definition almost undetectable past his eyes. A series of cracks and fractures along the highlighted areas of his shadow form, he tried to turn away when Asgore grabbed him. Gaster hesitated, his from looking up somberly yet as he accepted the action he held up his own hand hesitantly to touch the silhouette of the prince standing over him. Immediately, his fingers sunk though, enable to grasp at the damage as he doubled over and started to slip through the surface. Asgore caught him and held on, pushing an abundance of magic through his much smaller form as his cracking shilloutte started to mend.

The echoing sounds of shards fracturing became louder as a solid voice was detected by the chimera. A distortion but a clear, crumbling plea.

 _Stop it..._ It softly reverberated to a much louder definition as it sounded again. _Let. Go._

Was that Gaster's... voice? It was warm and rhythmic with a velvet tone as it cracked and dispersed.

Asgore only held on all the firmer as he pulled the smaller shilloutte from the thick, sinking surface.

Gaster choked on the blackness. At first, it hurt. The damage was being physcially pulled out of his body and dispelled into dust around them. The magic recharged his core but then suddenly it filled him with confidence and ease as he was pulled to the surface.

Gaster pushed himself back up. In the mirror of their souls, he could barely make out Asgore's eyes and mouth set in a hard white line. He also saw the damage to his face, marked by a shatter like that of porcelain cracks. Their SOULs glowing like heated glass, the prince's a fiery gold as the skeleton's a bright swirl of opal irradescence. The light burned brighter as Gaster reached up to curl his fingers hesitantly before touching Asgore's cheek, as his thin fingers tugged at the broken shards of the wound.

The inky blackness sunk around them with a sparkle of irradecent color... It was a warm, intimate feeling. A closeness only exchanged in the act of two monsters healing. Not sensual... but close...

Soon the world shattered and crumbled away like a broken mirror as they slipped through the broken surface and reamerged into reality with a burst of white light as they pulled away.

Gaster breathed heavily for a moment, holding his chest as he restabalized and regrounded himself. His body still retaining the heated charge from such a surge of unaltered magic encompassing his SOUL.

The skeleton slumped back to the ground, still catching his breathe as his fingers thread across the brass lip of the collar, feeling more so constricting in his distress. Also more so distressing, was the fact the collar itself was _hot_ Had his attempt to heal almost set it off? Or his level of panic had boiled more magic to the surface than he intended... Maybe the surge of the prince's healing itself... Gaster shook slightly as he slipped a few fingers underneath to cradle the small bit of his neck in reach. No blood. Neither was he feeling the effects of the sedative. He was safe for now as Gaster calmed himself with a open sigh of relief and slumped on the ground.

Looking back up to the prince who towered over him, he had tried to return the healing process to his face. At least to close up the wound but he now saw he was barely capable to even accomplish that.

It wasn't even enough magic to trigger the collar, even if healing was considered _projecting magic_... even he was uncertain.

"Are you alright?" Asgore spoke up, steadying himself with a deep breath. He spoke with a smile but discerning eyes as he dwelled on the voice he heard. "Almost lost you in there..."

Gaster half nod as his breathing stabilized and he waved it off. It had just been... along time... since he felt that warm feeling of true healing by another monster. He had almost forgotten what it felt like?...

As they had disconnected their magic, Asgore reached up to his face and felt the wound with a flinch. It was still there, just less exposed. Gaster looked away visually dismayed as he stared at his own hands. Asgore smirked as he spoke up. "Doesn't suprise me your healing is affected but it's not hurting anymore and even the best healers can't remove a wound completely, ask my father- actually don't- Heh... that bad eye is one thing you both have in common..."

Gaster looked up at him noticeably unnerved like he knew who Asgore spoke of, the prince didn't like that look... It wouldn't be surprising though with Andron's reputation and his history with skeletons... So Asgore dismissed it and chose to ask something else as he stood up, motioning to Gasters arm.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Gaster shook his head, a slight flush on his face but he stroked his arm as indeed the bruising was indeed gone. Infact... a few things had stopped hurting as he curiously felt along his ribcage and the wing of his hip. Alarm crossed his face as he lift his clothing to inspect himself further. Several of the cracks along his bones were much smaller, if not hardly visible. He looked back to the prince in surprise as Asgore shrugged. "I have a good healing ability, so I'm told... Not much I could do for some of the older stuff but mend them up so they stop hurting at least but I figured I'd give you a freshen up since I'm not sure when you'll openly let me again. Least I could do..." He glanced away a moment, as he rubbed his neck, quietly adding. "Being I caused a couple of those..."

Gaster gave him a small, appreciative smile past his sad eyes. Lowering his tunic back down he scooted closer to the prince and gestured a fist over his chest in a circular motion as his eyes conveyed the apologetic intention.

Asgore understood the message though he wished he could hear that voice again. Had Gaster subpresed it to the point he didn't realized it was there? He wondered.

Yet for being a skeleton creature, Gaster had very expressive eyes and features. He could convey his entire intent without uttering a word and Asgore was so intune to detect these tiny little details without the means of having to further express himself...

It was like a telepathic way of speaking between them as they stood there in silence for a moment.

Asgore then realized he hadn't replied back as Gaster just stared up at him. "Eh... You got nothing to be sorry for...- Just please, for the love of the gods, don't run off again." He added tensely pleasing through his lowered brow as his shoulders sag, expressing fatigue.

Gaster broke eye contact immediently as he looked down and tensed his brow.  
His shoulders collapsed forward as he stared off vacantly but nod his head slowly, still staring downward. His bony fingers thread through the fabric of his shirt as he seemed to disappear for a moment and hugged his legs.

Asgore watched him a moment with hesitation as he broke the silence, shifting forward languidly on his feet. "Okay. Good... well now that's over with, if you're through sitting on the ground then perhaps we can go back to the tent? I'd like to get some sleep tonight... We got a long journey tomorrow." He reached a paw down for the skeleton as Gaster didn't make the motion to move. Asgore exhaled tiredly. "What. What's wrong? Let's go..."

Gaster just stared off to the water as he hugged his legs even tighter to him. Their was so much he wished to know about this entire situation and giving up his will to escape it was feeling like he was reserving himself to die. A plethora of questions rattled his skull in desperation for answers.

What was he bought for exactly? What's going to happen to him? Was he bought for amusement of the dying race he was or should he just expect to not live very long...

From what he had heard-

"You seem to want to ask me something..." Asgore paused reading the skeleton's face as Gaster snapped to but nod quickly while the prince added. "Well then go on... out with it." He pushed tirdly.

That was easier said than done as the prince pressed for the information, Gaster shook slightly as he struggled to express it through what means he could. His SOUL pulsing through his chest to a point it ached, a distorted noise came out as he tried to form something, telepathic stares could convey only so much... Unsuceeding in his efforts, it was until he looked back up as water started to pool at his eyes as he scowled then curled inward.

Asgore saw this and immediently sunk downward, his eyes wide as precariously he hovered over the skeleton without touching him knowing that would likely be the worst thing to do. "Oh hey. Shit. Shit. Don't do that. What's wrong?..."

Gaster only signed simply _afraid_...

"Scared?..." Asgore only responded back to him, he didn't really have a response to that... what could he say? He had proved well enough a reason to be afraid and where they were going, more so... "What do you want me to do to help that." Was all he could manage as Gaster shivered but signed slowly. _What does name mean._ Asgore watched him as his features twist, perplexed. "What does name mean?- My name? Dremu-" Gaster shook his head as he hesitated a moment but then signed _plague prince, pyre judge_ Gaster figit at that uncomfortably as he finished without exchanging eye contact. _Heard many bad things._

Asgore seethed an exhale of breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Ah... yeah. That.... bet you have.... Guess you've heard that too, huh. Who hasn't." He growled lowly, clenching and unflinching his fist yet he spoke in a controled tone. "Yeah, don't blame you for being scared of me I suppose, I'm used to it too." He sat back down, angry at first as he kicked a nearby stone into the water's edge as he watched the water ripple. "That I'm this great self entitled, violent, deviant no one can trust. Just out for myself and devilish. Well I'll have you know-" He then sighed, noticing the amount of fear his tone summoned in the smaller creature. "Nevermind..." He looked away with a huff. "You know, if you knew what that meant you above all would feel differently..."

Gaster looked at him warily. He thread his fingers around the rim of his collar nervously but produced a curious stare as he untensed his rigid posture. Asgore took the bottle back and he upturned a long drink of it as he spoke barely above a mumble over his vacant stare across the river.

"Yeah. I burned down that entire castle through a violent, agressive rage and betrayed a human alliance under our protection- but it was because of what I saw..." Gaster's unbroken gaze became more curious as he continued. "They burned them all... just because they could... The bodies were still roasting when I got there. Men. Women. Children, they didn't care. I can still smell the dust and burning flesh..." His gaze became distant. Gaster's eyes widened in realization as he looked down for a moment and trembled slightly. "So yeah... I reacted as I did and would do it again, if anything I would prolonge their suffering for what they did..." Asgore mumbled a shaky sigh as he looked back to Gaster. "No one deserves that..."

He stared at Gaster with a vacant frailty the skeleton hadn't seen before, past the fortress of a hardened, hollow glare. The exposed walls started to crumble as the prince added flatly.

"So if you were there, verses have you stolen or escape those humans would have killed you over losing that profit out of sheer malicious spite. Hell, they did it to their own..." He looked away with a hollow huff. "Hell... may even be the same ones that done this to you, you just got sent off before-" He hesitated as he just stared off to the ground. _Humans are cruel.._. "They were the most known hunters in the area and with full fucking reign." He took another long intake of liquor, then realizing it was empty, hurled the bottle in the proceviable space infront of him as he heard the glass shatter agains't the stones. "Clearly they broke the tready but I suppose my mannisrm of rectifying it was seen as crude..."

When he looked back to the skeleton, expecting to see some sort of fear or trepidation from Gaster, the skeleton's tense face was breaking and forming tears.

Seemed he was correct, at least partly... "Well. They had anything to do with that," He gestured to Gaster's broken eye. "They're long since dead now... and if not, then they're gonna be." He stood up and wiped the liquid still on his mouth with his sleeve as he laid a hand rather roughly over the smaller monster's head as he went to head back. "Come on. Let's get some sleep..." He walked off leaving Gaster at the river's edge as the skeleton watched him then stared back at the river as he processed all of this intently. Affirmation on his face, he eventually stood and turned back, only once glancing back to the darkness of the forest behind him.

To the prince's suprise, Gaster caught up to him quickly, a softer look enlaid on his features as he laid a hand gently on Asgore's arm for a moment, making the prince smile.

~•~•~•~•~•~


	8. Presage of Blue Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final moments of the great city across the uncharted shores. Requisitioned by time before it was ever discovered.

"Run!" Shouted a voice as Gaster woke from his slumber in panic that his 13 year old mind could comprehend. There was a tremble in the earth so powerful it knocked off several possessions from the shelves. The walls cracked and the stone ceiling, built from the mountain around them, started to cave as what appeared to be snow poured in. He realized quickly though it wasn't snow by it's soft blue glow. Magic... almost numbingly strong in the form of an icy, liquified-like vapor freezing the instant it touched anything. Gaster jumped off his cot and ran to the small window to see stone pillars and roofs crushing in from the outpour of the steep above. Sparks of blue fire burst in the gray sky from the peak high above them. Screams were so high pitched it would break the glass of a wine pitcher, spilling as it instantaneously froze.

Gaster shivered, exhaling ice as his fibers of his bones unfurled, being colder than usual as his chest tightened. The mountain of Khione that had protected their species for centuries with their city chiseled in her stone, blazed of blue fire as the trembles only increased, like the mountain itself cried out. Before they had _earthquakes_ that lasted a minute or so with little damage but this seemed to last forever... It was louder than anything he heard before as the reverberations shook his bones. 'Its the end of the world' he heard one skeleton scream madly before taking down the streets as countless others ran towards the coast, carrying what they could. Some children, some their loved ones injured or unable to. The creatures able to fly were taking to the air as desperate people tried to plead for travel. It was like the goddess herself was crushing their city with her finger. "Whats that?! - Whats-" He wasn't able to finish as he was snatched up as his mother burst into his room.

"Alegreya, what's going on?!" She called out as soon as the Lord entered the room in company of his guards.

"We must leave immediently before the castle walls cave in and the mountain's fury come at us!" He said nothing short of a demand.

"But we've been here centuries... Surely we can wade it out if-" Calluna stammered despirately as another blast cut her off short with a crack as loud as any sky-born thunder, as the snow-pack bluff split in two. In horror, they watched the buildings collapsing, the people run screaming as Khione explodes. "Gods help us..." She muttered softly near tears as she turned to him quickly, clutching Gaster tightly. "We have to help them!"

"We don't have time!" Alegreya snapped hasiltly as he stopped to hear screaming from inside the castle as ice filled the sill of the great hall just as the homes of the streets. He turned back towards his guards. "Protect my son at all cost! We're reaching the cliffside ledge to evacuate. You do so, I will grant all safe passage..." He turned back towards his wife as his company obeyed the order. "Hold onto Wingdings and run, for gods sake don't look back. Do not stop- for anyone."

"But what about you-"

"Now." He barked sordidly. "I'll meet you at the incline." He tore deep into the castle.

The ledge was more like a rocky outcrop, rough with the grip of black ice but large enough for a landing. It kept in line with the castle as Calluna and the guards trekked upwards toward the edge, only able to due to their sharp talons that dug into the ice. As soon as they had breached the open air, their chest filled with ice. They were outlined agains't the frantic scrambling of the population as they ran alongside them whilst some barge into homes to warn others.

Some of the larger creatures that tried taking to the air too late were partially frozen in the ice, lost. Bones where sticking up encased in the icepack, some barriers... some not. Several had went underground thinking they could escape the overflow and ended up entombed or crushed without even melting a crystal. Some were already frozen, some huddling over others in their last effort of preservation. Gaster's eyes were transfixed on all this as his mother quickly covered him in the cloak she was wearing.

"Gaster, don't look. We have to leave now!" His mother shout as she pulled him tighter.

Alegreya had climbed the stairs of the stone castle to breech the roof, narrowly missing the inpour of the ice volcanic melt as he opened the hatch. As soon as he broke the surface, he whistled sharply as his eyes and hands glowed a piercing blue. A roar was reciprocated as it closed in through the grey overcast...

The crowd of well over 1000 skeletal type creatures as they ran, fighting and shoving past to escape with their lives as they broke for the harbor and what ships were salvageable. Those that had blasters had already managed to fly.

Calluna and Gaster finally made it to the cliffside ledge as a sharp whistle was heard through the skies with the waft of wings was approaching overhead. The creature Vhar landed atop the incline with a roar, Alegreya aboard it's back. The thunder of the creature landing was akin to the blast as it stared them down with an ice blue glare.

"Quickly!" The Lord's tone demanding yet desperate as he reached for her as Gaster was tossed up before he realized it. He clung to the massive the creature's bony spines for dear life as his father climbed over him and slid down it's shoulders. The screams were echoing in his skull as he clinched his eyes shut as if to push them out.

Calluna looked down below to see the guards had formed a barrier as they fought off civilians trying to breach past to reach them, killing them if need be. The boats below were already well over capacity as they pushed off as they saw a few give a leap of faith to cling to their bow. Some made it, most did not...

"We have to go, he can't take more than we have and the rest will be coming for him." Alegreya belted out as he gripped her with enough force to spin her around as bones flew just past his skull in a blur. He responded with his own, deflecting more as he pushed her out of the way. People were turning on each other to save themselves as they tried climbing over everyone and everything around them.

"The lower chambers are filled with ice! The brooding dens are destroyed!" They heard one scream. "The dragons are trying to fleeing! Catch them to escape!" Said another as there was mad hysteria as people scattered in all directions, summoning bone attacks and spears.

Some of the skeletons with blasters had offered passage for few but were overwhelmed quickly and resorted to fighting them off as the creatures retaliated for their own survival, flailing their blasts agains't the mob as they struggled to break the air. Biting, kicking, scratching and shreading their bodies as they shook those additional that clung to them and ascended.

One skeleton during the chaos had breached past the guard as she spoke, rising with weak and trembling limbs, and falling herself at Alegreya's feet to clasp him tightly. He was about to strike her off as she pushed a clutch of seven small children towards him. "Please, they're very strong you don't have to care for them. I don't want them to die like this."

"I'm sorry but I have my own to take care of, we can't take you all." His voice was hard as Gaster looked down at him and towards them.

"...Not for me, for the children..." She added despirately as she clutched his feet all the harder while the guards ripped her away.

"Alegreya, for gods sake-" Calluna remarked with repreval.

He hesitated for seconds, looking back to her then his own child with a brisk remark, not breaking his harsh tone. "...Quickly." She let go of them and pushed them forward quickly as they scaled the skeletal dragon into its chest and clung while it watched them with a rumbled purr then stared to Alegreya. Without word he signaled his guards to fall back into the creature as the blaster spread it's wings with a violent waft of air as it drove over the ledge and down the incline. Increasing speed with a roar it takes off just before reaching the frozen shore, leaving her and the others in the ice.

Ascending in the thickness of the sky, Gaster saw the remaining people stuck at the harbor as they flew away. Thousands horror-struck. Out of despiration, some tried to swim yet drowned shortly after as those that did manage to beat the odds were denied entry in boats. The last explosion sounded as hell itself opened up in a fiery blue flame with a burst of white light from the peak when raw magic came into contact with air.

The buildings were buried in ice as the avalanche pour came towards them at violent speed. Those trapped in the city were lost in the ice fog and swallowed up as the overflow devoured the entire mountainside. The city was now frozen and buried in ice. Alegreya and his family looked back at the ruins of their lands for centuries, horrified and now homeless...

Yet even escaping the volcanic ice wasn't safe as the vapor mists proved just as dangerous as it rose from the destruction like a death cloud.

Ice filled their chest as the massive creature faltered unsteadily in his flight, dropping several feet with a wounded rumble as Alegreya noticed ice crystals forming on his bones and around their souls, slowly freezing them the more it collect. One creature and it's passengers that had joined alongside them screamed, it's high pitch screech defened their senses as it descended in a spiral lost in the mist with a sounding boom as it crashed into the sea. Alegreya caught his wife as she collapsed against his chest, Gaster coughed and clutched his chest as they heard the rest of their passengers struggling to breathe. The young skeleton hudded close to them as no warmth was provided past the biting wind as they sailed through it. They were all slowly being frozen...

They could hear screaming and cracking wood below the fog as some of the boats started to sink. Calluna spoke up that they must do something as Alegreya said nothing. He only stared forward into the beyond, his only utterance was a sharp whistle, his command to the creature with a signaling kick of his heels as the blaster instantly scales sharply upwards and fighting agains't the mist.

As they breached the clouds as sparks of blinding sunlight struck them once again and they could finally breathe. Seeing other dragons and their riders in the foreseeable distance doing likewise as their pace steadied enough to join alongside them with a series of conveying eye flashes.

They journeyed into the beyond as far as they possibly could manage, the threat of the forever frozen sea below them. They traveled throughout the night, into day and back into night as the creature was far past it's limit and tiring fast alongside it's riders who threatened to succumb to exposure and fatigue. Some had noticeably fallen off...

When it seemed they were simply delaying the inevitable, one soon spots land in the distance as a sounding roar and a shout was made as their calvary redirected towards it, following the formation.

Once the foreseeable territory ahead broke the fog there was a sigh of relief, yet also utter exhaustion. The blaster dove down immediently to land while it's passengers brace for impact as the blaster came in far too quickly and collapsed into earth with a hard crash. Bypassing the shore just barely, as trees and boulders scatter while it careened into the ground and slid several feet to a tumble, throwing them off and into hard soil with a roll.

Laying there to breathe a moment, the Lord looked up across the field as he steadied himself. A Delta Rune sigil was splayed on a trellis in the distance with a few human markings past the fog over the heavy shore of crisp greenery. It certainly wasn't the home they knew...

Alegreya stood up to look around him, noticing a few others had arrived as well, having followed his lead. Gaster had curled into a ball on impact and remained in this tightly bound position as he breathed, grateful for the moments they were no longer in motion as they heard more voices carried across the wind. He looked up and around them as he sat up, looking in the direction of his parents.

One ship out of seven adrift was the only one they could see arriving in the distance...

Calluna had managed to her feet as she looked back to what could be seen arriving. "That is all?... Is there nothing more left?" Her voice was in shock as Alegreya didn't respond. Gaster vexed his expression tensely as he brought his legs into himself and held them staring across the sea to where home was, or once was... She add to his father looking diligently around them. "Where are we?... Do you know the shore?"

"Somewhere east..." He straightened himself as he looked over who had survived as the children he took on crawled from the bushes from where they had been thrown on impact. He noted only five of the seven remained... He blinked with an unreadable stare as he refocused back on his guards then Calluna beside him. "Amongst humans and monsters of other varieties, it's best to be wary being we'll be seen as uninvited guest..." He walked past them and to the creature who so diligently carried them to safely, resting a hand on it's snout as it never moved from its downed position and just closed it's eyes and breathed. "The blasters need to recoup but we'll take to the skies after nightfall to survey what we're up agains't and push on from there..."

Gaster sniffled softly but watched them as he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring his extreme hunger and want for sleep as he followed after them. Looking at the other children as they exchanged vacant glances. Like they were there... but not completely...

Suddenly there was a shift in his reality as it became aquiver. Shaking, blurring at the edges. Gaster's world suddenly fade to black...

He couldn't tell up from down. Not sure if he was even alive as a claustrophobic smothering force ensnared the universe.

A sounding roar almost filled his skull explodes in the dark as blazing eyes and a maw filled his fangs lunged through and descended on him.

He choked on his own blood as he was torn apart. The pain was unbearable and building as a scream tore from his chest.

Had they been ambushed? What was going on?

Quickly, the shadow fell, washing away the blinding sharpness of the pain...

A moment of silence. Then everything shattered like a mirror into a blinding light.

Gaster woke up with a jolt, quickly springing up with a gasp as his body caught with his mind and reality.

He realized his surroundings as the tent of the prince. It late into the night, or early morning rather, as he blinked and looked around the moonlit space as it bled through the canvas, he then looked hesitantly behind him to see the prince himself, in fear he woke him.

He'd rather not have to explain what he just experienced.

The prince was still deep in his slumber on his side as his clawed paw twitched slightly as his maw wrinkles, flashing his fangs. Perhaps he was dreaming too, hopefully not the same thing... Gaster shivered as he dwelled on the final portion of his dream...

Was that an omen or just his internal dread...

He exhaled longly as his hand run quickly to his neck as he felt along the cool brass of the collar and closed his eyes while he tried to relax his breathing. Having it go off in his distress was the last thing he need...

It was only a dream... or vision, even a nightmare perhaps. Fragmented splices of his memories started to thread together like pieces of a quilt that still missed many parts.

It was several moments before his mind cleared as his soul stopped pulsing. Relief now flood his existance to suddenly be replaced by homesickness in his melancholy for a land that was once called home. To a civilization that fell to the wrath of the mountain some said was by god others by man, others a bit of both.

The powerful longing feeling of the dream stayed with him just as strongly as the memories, now lingering, unshakeable, in the air. Yet, he managed to lay back down as he curled himself back up, hugging himself tightly as he closed his eyes and let the blackness overcome him.

He just hoped this time, it was more quiet.

~•~•~•~•~•~


	9. If Wishes Were Horses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore leaves the camp to head toward Strongborne. They make a discovery on their way there.

It was mid morning as there was a mild struggle and a distorted bark of complaint from inside the tent as Asgore quipped back.

"I can't put it around your neck because I know its sensitive so it's the second best place for it. You did this to yourself and I'm too busy right now to constantly watch you..." He huffed as he handled the heavy chain between his thick fingers around the skeleton's waist. "I'm not chasing off after you anymore. Even if you say you're not doing so anymore, third time is a charm." The lock latched with a mechanical pop around Gaster's spine resting just above his tail bone as the skeleton pulled away and figit with metal links to glare back at him as Asgore held the opposite end with a raised brow. "You've got 20 feet and I'm being generous. You should be relieved vs what you could have. Plus, unlike your previous owners, I've made it removable so depending how you act, depends when or if it comes off..." He took the links in his hand and knelt down as he snagged a nearby tent pike as he drove it through the soil as he rolled the tapestry away. "Now. Stay." He spoke sternly as he stood back up but smirked.

Gaster scowled a steely glare but ventured outside the tent, to the maximum allotment he was permitted while the prince continued to pack his things inside. Gaster sat down outside as the camp was being broken down and packed up around him. Scuffing his feet in the earth, he observed the bustling movements of the guards, refraining to move as much as possible while they stacked crates, pulled down canvases and drug poles around him.

Exchanging long glances with the guards as they passed by, he hardened his glare uneasily. Many of them hadn't had a chance to get a close look at him since he arrived and stared far longer than was comfortable as he curled inward slightly and looked away. He was contemplating going back inside as the tent then collapsed and started to fold behind him as Asgore emerged from its opposite end to roll up the thick tapestries, giving him only the one option.

Today was the day they were heading out to god knows where before knowing exactly where he would end up, just not the outcome. Caravans were being loaded down with the crates as furniture and canvas rolls were being broken down then loaded in the open wagons.

It was then when he studied the two creatures pulling the carriages.

The pair of large animals were harnessed to the wagon pulling it along as they flicked their ears as with a short bray as he shift out of the way watching them as carefully as they watched him. They were horses, or so he believed. Their muscles shined under their freshly groomed pelt as powerful legs stomped the ground while they propelled forward before stopping again.

Wind wisped their manes like flames and their pelts a deep colored chestnut. Gaster studied them further as he stood up and approached to get a better look at them.

With hesitiion in his fingers he slowly touched the short hide of the animal's shoulder as the muscles rippled. The horse let out a short bray and turned its head to look back at him. The skeleton startled but smiled slightly as he continued gently to pet it. There was a pulsing warmth under his fingertips which had always intrigued him of fleshed out creatures. No magic, alike humans. Yet alot more leveled in temper.

"Careful now. These are not pets, you could spook them." The voice of the captain came around the caravan making Gaster jump and almost retreat back to his resting place as Maugre quickly redacted. "Its alright they're just be careful and stay away from the haunches. I don't think you would take a kick too well." He chuckled slightly looking over Gaster's bony frame as he returned his eyes to his intense curiosity to the creatures. "You act like you've never seen horses before..."

The look he got seem to answer that as the skeleton brushed his thin fingers through the animals pelt with a curious look as he inspected the entire animal. Maugre watched him as his eyes were drawn to the chain around Gaster's waist with a short exhale and looked back at him.

"You're being kept on a short leash I see..." He said grimly nodding to the metal laced around his waist, Gaster exhaled and looked away with a scowl as the captain continued. "I'm going to fair a guess you didn't take my advice last night. That won't bode well for you in the long term..." Gaster's eyes went back up to him to stare for a moment with a sullen, hard look but nod before looking away again. The captain smiled just barely. "A little advice for you, little one? Chimeras follow stregnth above all and they will regard you far better when prove your fortitude yet not by simply being headstrong..." Gaster looked back up at to him with a long, studying stare but nod thoughtfully. He flinched; however, as the canine reached across his shoulder and towards him as he held a waterskin pouch. "Here, drink up. You're going to need it for the journey."

Gaster took it cautiously, then with insistence, he looked around and quickly uncorked it. Holding it up, he drank quickly as he was immediently reminded how thirsty he was.

Maugre chuckled slightly as he entend a hand to the small monster. "Slow down, that's meant to last your trip. - No, it's yours. I have plenty on hand." He added as the skeleton tried to return it back to him. "Here... I'll show you how to put it on..." Gaster shirked back at first to the captain reaching around him yet relaxed as the wolf draped the straps over his shoulder and down his waist. The captain gently pat his shoulder. "See? Now all you have to do is refill it, go through it sparingly though just incase..."

Gaster nod as he adjust it then looked back up to the captain with a small smile that touched his eyes.

Unbeknownst, Asgore had been watching intently the entire time from across the tent. At the moment the captain laid hands on Gaster, the hackles across the back of Asgore's neck rose...

The captain recipocated the look Gaster gave him and opened his mouth as he was about to say more when Asgore was heard from behind them as his tent was finally rolled up and broken down. The chimera eyeing the captain and Gaster with a piercing gaze as he approached them, boasting his voice to the captain. "Something wrong here?" He said shortly, making Gaster jump and quickly turn away to face him.

"Not at all. Ready to go, your grace." The captain spoke up formally as Asgore stared at him curiously in a means of explanation. "Your... companion... seemed enamored with the animals. I was just ensuring he didn't get too curious and end up in pieces... I don't think he's seen horses before." He spoke simply and add as Asgore stared at the skin Gaster now carried, then Maugre. "He was thirsty. I gave him one of the skins to help with travel."

"Hn..." Asgore only replied to that as he stared the wolf down with attentive suspicion. Asgore then replied to the former as he stared questioningly. "That's irregular being he was with humans. But apt I suppose... he wasn't exactly getting the grand tour while he was there, I'm sure..."

"Hnn... That I highly doubt, being they were not suppose to have him to begin with. You know how they keep their creatures."

"Yeah, that I do" He paused a moment as he continued. "... And I'll deal with that when I get back home..." He said absently as he then turned back to watch Gaster as he surveyed the animals and half smirked. "Maybe I should put you on the back of one and give you a two minute riding lesson." He laughed as Gaster quickly pulled away. Maugre watched them for a moment as he spoke up.

"I'm guessing you're still heading in a different destination?" Maugre said more bluntly. "I'll tell your father you had business to attend to, unless you have other orders."

"Respectively, yes. So make something up and I'll deal with it when I get back... I'll be perhaps a day behind to catch up. I need to find out more about him so might as well go to the source." He paused a moment as he grit his teeth in thought to that. "I'll also look into the fact to why, and to whom, he was even there, and like that, to begin with. What human traders that may be violating our treaties... he should be favor in that, if it's just on a property level..."

"Perhaps..." Maugre said without much clause of assurance as he add with caution in his steady glaze. "Just don't upset your father too much about this, he is under enough stress with the alliance regulations as it is. That and you know _this,_ " he point his chin towards the skeleton as he continued, "in itself is going to rile him. Then there's your uncle to consider..."

"Yeah, don't remind me. My father I can handle. My uncle. I can watch out for..." He exhaled unsteadily. "He was out in the woods last night..."

"I heard." Maugre concurred as he added quietly first looking toward Gaster as he ventured them out of the skeletons curious range. "Do you have any idea what about?" He spoke quietly.

"Nope... unless it was something my father sent him out on or patrolling the borders." Asgore retort as he scanned the tree lines. "There has been an issue of trespassers as of late stealing crops and game. My uncle is usually best dispatched for that sort of thing..."

"The most enclined you mean and chiefly during the spring which leaves him more unpredictable then he already is..." Maugre said directly with a high cynical brow. "Do you think he's been to Strongbourne yet? It would be grim, at least for your friend if you were all to first meet there. Being that place is-"

"I know. And yes, I believe so. I'll ask Azar when I arrive to make sure." He paused a minute as he glanced back to Gaster. "I'd far rather speak to my father about it before he is clued in on what's going on. It gives me time to make plans..."

The captain gave him a long contended stare. "Your grace... plans?... How well do you expect this to go regardless?..." Maugre said in a soft exhale, speaking matteroffactly. "That stubborn little creature is going to be killed as soon as he enters the castle. You really think you're father is going to stand for that? Being the history of his kind?" Maugre grunt as he add looking to the creature then the prince. "Best for you, best for him, to just hide him at Strongbourne and hold it there for awhile, you know Azar would oblige. That is, if you want this creature as much as you seem to." He said with a knowing stare.

"I'll let you know. Or you'll find out as soon as I do." Asgore half chuckled with a shrug but spoke in a far less reciprocating way as the captain had continued. His demeanor changed almost instantly. "What I do with my property is my business, how I handle my property, and my family, for that matter, is my business. Furthermore..." He leaned down close enough to meet the wolf's steady gaze on an equal level as he glared back with a possessive low runble over his words. "Don't presume to think what you are about that creature. I'm alot more forthcoming than my father but even I have my limits." He said with a predatory glare in his laced tone. "He is mine... my father will respect that if he's conditioned properly and my uncle has to oblige my fathers directives. Plus, its not like Gaster's anymore a threat. He can't use his abilities..."

Maugre lowered his head slightly, appearing less baleful in his posture. "Yes indeed, your grace. Of course..." He added politely yet without removing his unblinking stare, he then add in a clipped tone. "But to your father he'll be a threat for breathing, regardless if he's been magically _clipped_ so to speak. A wolf is still a wolf, even if you've taken the bite out of it by muzzling it... but... fair enough... he is _yours_ afterall." He half tilt his head with a discerning stare to Asgore who narrowed his brow. Maugre then remarked with a rouse of curiosity as soon as Asgore spoke the skeleton's name, yet his face lost expression. "Gaster, is it?... At least he has a name now... Even if it is a dangerous one to have..."

"Well it's Wingdings but yeah he goes by that or used to it seems he doesn't seem to remember much else..." He shrugged with a dry chuckle as he continued. "Guess that's why he can't be understood so... fun facts... I suppose..." Asgore then silenced as he blinked and stared at the captain with hardened skepticism. "What are you taking about dangerous?..."

"That's probably for the best..." The wolf remarked but then silenced as his lips dissapeared in hesitation as he looked away at the monster. "Just ask Azar." He spoke insistently returning a hardened stare to the prince. "And I wouldn't go around telling anyone else, especially your father... that family of skeletons was what started the last war _as they say..._ " He spoke his last words with an odd amount of cynicism.

Asgore stared at him sternly yet cuirously. He was about to ask more when the captain started to walk away as the prince enclined himself to hold his questions for the lord of Strongbourne yet he watched the wolf creature intently.

 _As they say_ he said. Was Gaster's family high born? The skeleton didn't seem to remember much about his own life let alone his past and Azar had never spoken the name _Gaster_ before...

They both returned to the wagon as Maugre spoke up as he looked to the prince as well as the smaller monster. "Safe travels. I wish you both well."

Asgore half nod to him as he walked off to rejoin his company and relay their next orders as they finished packing up. Asgore huffed a grunt through his nostrils as he looked down to the confused, nervous skeleton as he watched him leave.

"Don't worry about it. It's just business duties. You ready to head out?" He pulled a face-value smile as Gaster studied his face suspiciously but nod slowly. "Good. Let's go." With one swooping motion he plucked the pike out of the ground and swung the chain links in his wrist as he continued speaking. "If we head out now we could make it by sunset. Azar will have a kick out of seeing you." Asgore added more to answer Gaster's perplexed stare. "He's the leader of the fire elementals, you should like him. He's the one who I learned about skeletons from." Walking around the wagon he plucked off his knapsack as he swung it over his shoulder and tugged the chain nonetoogently for Gaster to start following him. "Now come on." The skeleton obliged with a grunt and unyielding stare from the jerk to his waist but followed.

~•~•~•~•~•~

The ground of the forest was formed from inumeral remains of fallen trees of successive generations.

Magic from the monsters inhabiting it preserved the forest differently than the rest. Human folklore forbade traveling here as the tales spoke of how the forest itself seemed _alive_ from magic. Trees could move slowly to outstreach and overgrow, concealing anything out of place by choking it in it's brambles. Be it what was remnants of a war to renourish the soil or fallen creatures to absorb the magic back into the soul of the forest. Things could grow within a short lapse of time and crops could render near to perfection. Which was a large stable as part of their trade, land usage for cultivating.

But not hunting...

For centuries the forest had been here outstanding time alongside the monsters that inhabit it through a mutual benefiting arrangement. Yet now, the more humans traveled through, well driven paths rode through it from travelers in means of trade or safe passage. It bleed through the thick greenery like narrow scars. Mostly, however, the companion pair kept off the beaten path in a means to be less likely seen as Asgore knew the forests well enough he dipped deeper in the dense, twisted paths choked with branches as they headed west to the old castle Strongborne.

Sometimes their path raised itself in the shape of a mountain, to descend suddenly into a musky swamp, housed by alligators wallowing in the green slime under a narrow bridge or the millions of mosquitoes swarming amidst the fetid vapours. Other times extending itself endlessly through plains of stiff, rocky enclines.

Though at least this time on their journey, Gaster had avoided wearing shoes and climbed more easily. Aside the frustration of getting snagged by the chain or bring jerked back from too far ahead or behind.

Most of the day had been spent now in their travels as they reached a gentle clearing. Gaster let out a frustrated huff of air as he pulled the tunic up to rub at the metal links against his bone, feeling it rub raw in combination with the humidity and constant tugging.

Doing so he lost track of Asgore's pace as the chain nearly jerked him off his feet. With a short yelp he jerked it back gaining the prince's attention.

"Well. Keep up." He said snidely rubbing his own brow with the back of his paw as the skeleton glared at him. Then feeling a gentle tug again in the links of his belt, Asgore turned to see the skeleton making the motion to sit down. Asgore sighed. "Oh come on, you want to rest already? We could easily make it another mile..." He then add by the glare the skeleton gave him. "Alright... for a few minutes... since you're not used to it... and even I'm not willing to carry you in the damn heat..." He griped lowly but he rubbed the back of his neck as he went to join him under the canopy of old oak trees.

Gaster had perched atop an old fallen log and propped up his feet to rub them generously. He removed the waterskin and turned it up for a quick drink then returned to look at his waist as one hand rubbed and figit the links with a grimace as Asgore watched.

"You know, you keep fussing with that it'll get more sore." He remarked taking a drink from his own flask. He then hesitated at the sound of movement. His long ears twitch and front face in the direction of the trees as he smirked and add after looking up for a confirming glance. "You want a chance to earn my trust back and get that pesky thing off?..." He added to the hard glare Gaster gave him as the skeleton scoot away clearly conveying what he took his intention. Asgore laughed. "No. Not _that_ calm down. It's too hot and I'm not one for fucking in the woods... alhough... if you're offering..." He said with an inclined brow as Gaster uttered a disgusted noise and looked away. Asgore half shrugged. "Just a suggestion... Though I'm more hungry for food than that, however tempting." He said with a derelict smile then glancing up in the tree again. "How about eggs?" Gaster seemed to soften his prickiliness slightly as he brightened with a nod. "Good, huh? Well I dont have any but you can get them for me." Gaster scowled at him as he looked confused while the prince further explained, pointing a claw directly above them as he spoke. "Since you've proven yourself so adapt at climbing, and because this tree I know you're not gonna want to stay in..." He said as he pointed upward with his nose. "There's a flock of crows up there, it's spring which means nests, which mean eggs..."He stood up as he tossed Gaster his knapsack. "Climb up there with this sack filled with linens, get some eggs and come down. Easy."

Gaster scowled at him but stood up and direct his gaze to the tree with thought then a half shrug. He gave the chain a tug insinuating to unlatched it with a conveying stare.

"Nice try. Just wrap it around you, you'll be fine just don't get your other eye pecked out." Asgore chuckled as Gaster gave him caustic glare yet then looked confused as Asgore explained. "I said I'd take it off after you came down. I know you'll be less enclined to run off with it... so don't get snagged... Regardless I'll get you down, I'm just less inclined to having to chase after your ass."

Gaster gave him a heated stare but obliged wrapping it's length around him. He wanted the chain removed if Asgore truly would but he was also hungry and it wasn't something he hadn't done before surviving in the wood.

At least he felt so. If memory served him...

With everything securely in place, Gaster exhaled as he stared up the large oak and dug his bony fingers into the bark as he kicked upward with grasping talons. He stumbled slightly, being more weighted than usual but drove up the thick truck with ease as he heard Asgore speak up in a huff.

"Don't come down empty handed. There better be a bird or a dozen eggs in there..." Gaster scowled down to the prince as he sat down watching him but further scaled the tree.

Gaster slowly inclined up the trunk listening deftly as he spotted the nests resting in the crook of the truck.

From below Asgore laughed hearing the squaks as the branches shook and soon Gaster came scrambled down the branches being flogged by birds.

Gaster lost his footing on the descent down and hit the ground hard after first tossing the sack down to him Asgore quickly let out as he caught it and then become the main target.

"Oh shit," he barked out as he took off through the brambles and skid down the incline. "Run!"

Gaster shot after him, left behind to be pecked at by the birds until they were finally at a feasible distance. They dodge and dive behind boulders down the rocky encline as the murder of crows swoop just over them, heedless in their swoop as they past and disappear. Allthewhile Gaster was exchanging the prince a steely glare from across the gap as Asgore laughed after ensuring they had truly past. "What, I didn't force you and it's not like crows remember faces very well and yours is the only skeleton as it is. I didn't want to get flogged." He laughed harder amidst the caustic exchange back to him.

After again ensuring they were clear, Asgore looked back to Gaster who remained tightly crouched underneath the boulders with still a piercing glare. He figit with the chain as he rubbed his head and shoulders with an uncomfortable look. Ceasing his laughter now, Asgore stood up, looking around before motioning for him to approach.

"Ah well glad you took off in the same direction, at least." He points to the sack with his chin as he caught his breath. "I guess loyalty is truly as good as your stomach as the saying goes." He chuckled again. Gaster just glared at him. "What? These are for you too..." The skeleton only intently stared at him as he slowly removed himself from his hiding place and unwove the chain from around him. He then threw the length on the ground toward the prince with a glare as he caught his breath. Asgore shrugged with a smirk. "Well... Deals a deal, come here." He said as he dug through his pocket withdrawing two fingers for him to come closer.

As the skeleton obliged, Asgore took the key and yanked up the tunic startling Gaster as he wrapped his paw delicately around his bare spine, claws gently gripping into his spine as he pulled the lock away with the thumb. Gaster instinctively covered his paw with his own hands. _Its alright. Calm down._ Was all Asgore returned to the action. His voice was reassuring under his low rumble but all Gaster wanted to do was tug away at that but knit his brow uneasily instead and looked away with a sullen look but a slight flush on his face. The locked popped as the chain fell free while Asgore spoke in a leveled tone, continuing to grace the skeletons spine the more he noticed the reaction.

"You get one more shot, don't fuck this up..." With his free hand, he raised Gaster's chin toward him with his knuckles and brushed his thumb across his mouth.

Gaster nod slowly, not giving the larger monster his eyes and neither moving as he done this and he felt his fingers trace across the wing of his pelvis as Asgore lowered the tunic. To Gaster's suprise, he turned and walked away, insisting they should continue on. The skeleton exhaled, partially relief, partially to dispell the conflicting energy circulating in him right now as he closed his eyes.

He still felt sick by how he gave into that but it was just his way of survival at this rate, it was proven so much worse to act otherwise... Not to mention, the prince was, against his will to admit, past the harsh indecorousness, alluringly pleasant...

Gaster also reminded himself it could be worse and easily had. In light of what he was told last night it truly seemed to be his best option to go along with it at least right now. He could express things more easily with this prince and build up trust to perhaps a form of protection, knowing what he did, it made it easier to concede. You did what you had to, in Gaster's case, it was ideally his only option in most cases. He followed after the prince quietly.

Asgore started down the incline to the path below. He was rambling on about the terrain they would be bypassing as he stopped however, unnaturly silent aside a short huff of air in his nostrils. Gaster froze likewise.

Asgore note markings on a large oak tree as he approached to get a closer look at it as Gaster watched him curiously. The prince reached his paw, claws extended as he traced the deep vertical scrape that had shredded the bark on the saplings done by large horns a few feet above Asgore at his full 11 feet.

Part of which was also done so by claws...

They were scrapes similar to what Asgore could do but larger and more aggressive. Scraping was a social status in his species and an indication of the hightened vigorous nature of the seasons, which usually turned them more agressive. It also influenced their descions if they were not experienced dealing with it. Asgore looked back at Gaster as the smaller monster noticed his demeanor change and studied him curiously. "Yeah. We are going to break for a minute- but we are going to do so that way," Asgore pointed in the opposite direction as he ventured the opposite way without further explanation and neither did Gaster question it from the look Asgore gave him.

Yet traveling briefly in this direction a sharp noise startled the large monster. "Gaster...?"

He heard the skeleton stumble and fall forward as a short, rattled distortion came out of him. Asgore quickly turned round and toward the direction, hackles rose. He then saw the skeleton quickly sprung backward and pressed himself agains't a nearby tree having froze as he stared transfixed at what he tripped over.

It was almost unintelligible what it was past the clear similarity to Gaster yet the bones were somewhat smaller, and most distinguishably, partially marred with torn flesh...

The limbs lay at unnatural angles in the evening light as the air had the aroma of a butcher shop, the buzzing hum of flies around it. Muscle and organs were torn through gashes or gnawed away as the blood settled enough it was turning black across the ground around it. More heinous yet distinguishable wounds for a telling eye and recognizable scent of the abattoir, was the bloodsoaked impressions on the forest floor, five toes and claws. About nine inches broad and almost the same in height.

It explained where his uncle was last night and what he was up to... He couldn't detect his scent as recent but then being Asgore had Gaster with him, he wasn't willing to chance running into Darkon on their own alone out here.

"Yeah and they say I'm the reason were having issues with our alliances between them..." Asgore barely muttered as he looked on the kill without much reaction passed frustration as Asgore spoke lowly. "This... is what happens when people don't abide by the laws here..." He stepped over the carcass toward the skeleton without effect. Gaster; however, was less than mobile as he continued to stare at it. "Let's get out of here...." Asgore spoke lowly as he reached down to help Gaster up while he continued to stare. "Gaster..."

Gaster shivered with a blink but took the princes hand and steadied himself on his feet as Asgore helped dust him off before making a short noise.

"Gonna have to give yourself a quick bath when we get there..." Asgore remarked with a full-bore stare.

Gaster blinked confused as he looked at the prince who nod at his clothes. Gaster looked down as he saw the stains of marred meat on it. He made a panicked noise, his eye pinned for a moment as his breathing quickened. Aagore watched him curiously as he half turned to leave when he realized Gaster still wasn't moving.

Had he never seen one dead before?... Perhaps, just not to this extent.

Sometimes Asgore forgot people were actually affected by a scene like this, yet the chimera just exhaled bitterly. "Look, we have to go. Do you need me to carry you or what?" He offered so pensively as he stared the smaller creature down who's attention was still elsewhere. Gaster shook his head no and turned to follow him quickly. He only looked back once. "We can find another spot to break and eat unless you want to wait it out until we get there." The chimera added without much past a hollow tone. "Shouldn't be too long."

The skeleton only looked up to him once at that and shook his head, he had far lost his appetite.

~•~•~•~•~•~


End file.
